The Celebrity
by Lady SooJong
Summary: [Chap9 UP!] Dibalik gemerlap lampu yang menyorot kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo meminta saran dari yang lain. Kai dipaksa bercerita oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Saran Sehun yang ampuh. EXO FanFiction. GS KaiSoo HunSoo.
1. Chapter Intro

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Rated : T

Length : Multichapter

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as member Girlband

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as trainee SM

Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO and other pairing. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!

Summary : hanya kisah sederhana dibalik gemerlap lampu sorot dunia keartisan. Kisah percintaan selebriti yang luput dari media. Do kyungsoo atau yang dikenal dunia dengan nama Irene mengaku belum pernah pacaran dan belum tertarik untuk berpacaran. Bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan pangeran nyaris sempurna Kim Jongin yang tertarik padanya? Akankah Kyungsoo jatuh hati? Bagaimana dengan JungSisters?

Intro : She is Do Kyungsoo

Irene. Artis terkenal US yang pernah tampil hampir diseluruh film dan drama terkenal. Dia juga pernah beberapa kali tampil dipanggung broadway. Dikenal dunia sebagai selebriti yang ramah dan sederhana, penyanyi bersuara merdu, top model profesional. 1 kata untuk mengambarkannya. Sempurna. Memiliki darah korea dan menguasai paling tidak 5 bahasa. Memiliki nama korea-sekaligus nama aslinya- yang hanya diketahui oleh segilintir kecil orang yang dekat dengannya. Do Kyungsoo. Cucu dari pemilik agensi terbesar korea SMent. Tapi jangan salah, Kyungsoo memulai karirnya dengan usahanya sendiri dalam ajang America next top model sesion 3 setelah menyelesaikan jenjang high schoolnya di California. Dengan tinggi 173cm, berwajah innocent yang khas, dapat berekspresi dengan sangat baik, dan badan yang berisi untuk kategori model, tentu dapat dengan mudah membawa Kyungsoo memenangkan ajang tersebut. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, Kyungsoo pun demikian. Dia terlalu menutup rapat tentang dirinya dan asal usulnya sehingga jika kalian mencari info diinternet tentang Irene jangan harap kalian menemukan hal pribadi gadis itu –selain yang sudah aku sebutkan diatas- karena dapat dipastikan kalian hanya dapat menemukan jejak perjalanannya saat dan setelah ajang top model.

Sekarang mari kita bahas pribadi gadis itu. Irene lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama lahirnya -Kyungsoo- oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Seperti manager dan keluarganya. Teman? Dia punya banyak sekali teman -dikarenakan keramahannya- tapi untuk yang benar-benar dekat dengannya sepertinya tidak ada. Sudahkubilangkan Kyungsoo itu tertutup? Itu salah 1 alasannya tidak memiliki teman dekat. Dilahirkan dikeluarga kaya bukan berarti Kyungsoo mengalami penyakit orang kaya seperti kurang perhatian dan sebagainya. Keluarga besar Do dikenal sebagai keluarga yang harmonis di Korea sana. Selalu mengadakan kumpul keluarga tiap 3bulan sekali dan mewajibkan kehadiran seluruh keluarga menjadikan ikatan kekeluargaan keluarga Do begitu kuat.

Sekarang kita beralih ke keluarga besar Do. Terdiri dari grandpa dan grandma Do, Do Yesung sebagai anak pertama yang mempunyai istri cantik bernama Kim Ryeowook dan anak bernama Do Kyungsoo. Diikuti dengan Do Sora yang memiliki suami gagah bernama Jung Sungwoo dan 2 anak Jung Sooyeon dan Jung Soojung. Anak terakhir keluarga Do yaitu Do Yifan yang memperistri Huang Zitao dan memiliki anak bernama Do Sehun.

Bagaimana kisah kehidupan sebenarnya keluarga besar Do yang hampir seluruh anggotanya berada di dunia entertainer?

.

TBC...

.

Teaser Chap 1 /

"Welcome home Do Kyungsoo"

"Yak noona! Itu sakit aishh"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Trio Soo kalau sudah berkumpul tidak bisa dipisahkan aigoo.."

"...tipe pria idaman kalian..."

"Hun-ah baby, kau tidak cocok mempout begitu"

"AH! Yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? Dancer itu? Seriously?"

"Uh! Mian aku ketiduran"

"Annyeonghasimnika, joneun Kim Kai imnida"

.

KRITIK DAN SARAN DITERIMA^^

LN/ LadyNotes : Do Sora itu Sora yang penyiar radio dan mantan top model, salah 1 Roommate-nya chanyeol. Do Sungwoo itu Shin Sungwoo yang 1kamar sama chanyeol di acara roommate. Disini cuma intro atau perkenalan tentang kyungsoo dan sedikit keluarganya. Bakal lebih banyak family-nya dibanding romance. Jadi Jongin belum muncul dulu disini. Soal asal usul jongin bakal diceritain sekilas sejalannya cerita. Baekhyun itu bakal jadi temennya jongin. Nanti juga bakal muncul member exo lain dan pairing lain. Pairing utama tetep kaisoo slight-nya kaistal. Jgn bash chara! Sejujurnya saya sendiri lebih suka ukenya di gs daripada yaoi tapi karakternya 'cewek' banget.

sesungguhnya gapede banget ngepost ini.. but, yasudahlah daripada ide saya pergi hiks;-;

Akhir kata... REVIEW NE^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Big Family Do

The celebrity

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as member Girlband

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as trainee SM

Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO and other pairing. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!

Summary : hanya kisah sederhana dibalik gemerlap lampu sorot dunia keartisan. Kisah percintaan selebriti yang luput dari media. Do kyungsoo atau yang dikenal dunia dengan nama irene mengaku belum pernah pacaran dan belum tertarik untuk berpacaran. Bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan pangeran nyaris sempurna kim jongin yang tertarik padanya sejak awal pertemuan? Akankah kyungsoo jatuh hati? Bagaimana dengan jungsister?

Chapter 1 : Big Family Do

Langit siang yang cerah di Seoul, membuat semua orang bersemangat menjalani aktivitasnya. Di depan bandara Incheon terlihat seorang yeoja bak model tersenyum secerah matahari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Welcome home Do Kyungsoo" gumam yeoja itu –Do Kyungsoo-.

Sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum bahagianya, yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu menyetop taksi dan melaju ke sebuah alamat.

_In Other Place_

"Yak unnie kau mengacaukan adonanku!" gerutu seorang yeoja di dapur sebuah rumah mewah.

"Aku mencoba membantumu Soojung-ah aigoo.." balas yeoja satunya membela diri.

"Lebih baik kau bantu eomma memasak saja Jung Sooyeon" ketus Soojung –yeoja yang menggerutu tadi-

"Yak! Sopan dengan unnie-mu Jung Soojung" kesal Sooyeon sambil menjitak dahi lebar adiknya –Soojung- dan berlalu menuju eomma-nya yang sedang memasak bersama 2 ibu lain disisi lain dapur.

Terlihat seorang namja yang masih memakai seragam High School-nya mendekati wilayah dapur. Memperhatikan sebentar kegiatan didalamnya, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Ibu-ibu dan nona-nona cepatlah selesaikan apapun yang kalian lakukan. Aku dan yang lain sudah lapar, grandma saja sudah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Grandpa dan appa juga sudah dirumah aigoo.." ucapnya sambil menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

Oh jika kalian bertanya dimana para maid, jawabannya adalah libur. Ya, keseluruhan maid –dan pekerja lain- yang biasanya ramai berseliweran di rumah mewah ini diliburkan serempak saat keluarga besar Do berkumpul. Jadi jangan heran kalau melihat anggota keluarga ini membersihkan rumah dan sebagainya. Grandma Do tidak ingin terlalu memanjakan anak, menantu, maupun cucunya.

"Hey Sehun-ah baru jam segini kok sudah pulang?" tanya Soojung heran.

"Makanya masuk sekolah Jung Soojung. Kerjaanmu membolos terus" jawab Sehun malas

"Aku tidak membolos yak Do Sehun!"

"Lalu apa? Izin ada schedeul? Alasanmu basi **Krystal-ssi**. Nyatanya schedeul-mu hari ini dikosongkan karena acara keluarga. cih" balas Sehun menekankan kata 'Krystal-ssi' dan memutarkan matanya bosan

Soojung sendiri hanya meringis malu

"Seluruh sosaengnim rapat sehabis istirahat kedua, jadi diperbolehkan pulang." Ujar Sehun sambil berlalu ke kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2.

"YAK DO SEHUN JANGAN LUPA BERESKAN RUANG KELUARGA!" teriak Sooyeon yang baru menyadari Sehun telah dirumah

...

Saat ini Keluarga besar Do sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil menikmati kue-kue sederhana buatan Soojung.

"Wookie-ya, anakmu tidak hadir lagi?" ujar Grandpa Do, merasakan keluarganya tidak lengkap. Wookie atau Ryeowook yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya –merasa bersalah-

Grandpa Do hanya menghela nafas berat. Dia tau cucunya yang 1 itu sibuk sekali dan susah mengatur jadwalnya agar tidak bentrok. Mencari jadwal kosong anak itupun percuma kalau hanya tersedia 1 hari, penerbangan dari U.S ke Korea tidaklah sebentar. Tidak mungkinkan memaksakan pulang-pergi sehari penuh? Uh Grandpa Do kesal sendiri mengingat 1 cucunya berada nun jauh disana.

"Sudahlah Grandpa, kan ada Soojung disini." Ujar Soojung sambil ber-aegyo. Dan Sehun berekspresi ingin muntah melihatnya, dibantu Sooyeon menepuk –atau lebih tepatnya memukul- bahunya.

"Yak noona! Itu sakit aishh" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Sooyeon dan mengusap bekas 'tepukkan' tadi. Tingkah ketiganya mengundang tawa seluruh keluarga.

Seluruh keluarga berlanjut mengobrol seru, hingga suara bel menghentikan. Soojung sebagai maknae disuruh membukakan pintu sekaligus melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke kediaman keluarga Do.

**Cklek**

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Soojung membuat seluruh keluarga kaget dan berlari –kecuali Grandpa dan Grandma, mereka tetap menunggu diruang keluarga tentu saja- menuju pintu dengan panik. Namun pemandangan yang dilihat mereka adalah 2 yeoja yang sedang berpelukan erat sambil berloncat-loncat –sangking bahagianya-, membuat seluruh keluarga menghela nafas lega -karena Soojung ternyata tidak kenapa-napa- dan beberapa detik kemudian membulatkan mata mereka saat sadar siapa yeoja yang dipeluk Soojung.

"Kyungsoo.." gumam mereka bersamaan

2 yeoja itu saling melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan Kyungsoo memeluk seluruh keluarganya erat-erat secara bergantian –melepas rindu karena nyaris setahun tidak bertemu-.

"Grandpa Grandma eoddiga?" tanya Kyungsoo, yang hanya dijawab arahan dagu oleh appa-nya –Yesung-. Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksudnya langsung berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

"Haiss kelakuan anak itu tidak pernah berubah" gumam Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat koper serta tas tangan putrinya yang tergeletak didepan pintu.

"Sehun-ah bawa tas-tas noona kesayanganmu itu ke kamarnya" suruh Yifan –ayah Sehun- sambil menyusul yang lain kembali keruang keluarga.

...

"Noona tasmu aku taruh dikamar semuanya" seru Sehun saat baru memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Oh? Oke Hun-ah" sahut Kyungsoo cuek dan melanjutkan mengobrol dengan JungSister –Soojung dan Sooyeon-. Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Trio Soo kalau sudah berkumpul tidak bisa dipisahkan aigoo.." sindir Sehun sambil tiduran dikarpet didepan trio Soo –Kyungsoo Soojung Sooyeon- dan memperhatikan obrolan mereka –walau Sehun tidak mengerti sepenuhnya yang mereka bicarakan-.

"Trio Soo" panggil Sehun. Mereka –Trio Soo- menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Oh iya sekedar info, Trio Soo itu panggilan 'kesayangan' Sehun kalau mereka bertiga –Kyungsoo Soojung Sooyeon- sudah berkumpul. Katanya sih biar lebih mudah memanggil 3 yeoja itu, dan akhirnya diikuti seluruh keluarga.

"Menurut kalian, Aku termasuk tipe pria idaman kalian tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan mimik muka –sok- serius.

"TIDAK" jawab Trio Soo kompak lalu tertawa melihat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hun-ah baby, kau tidak cocok mempout begitu" ujar Kyungsoo manis dan menarik kedua pipi Sehun

"Yak! Noona.. sshhh appooo aish jinjja" gerutu Sehun sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang teraniaya. Sedangkan Trio Soo dan para Orangtua hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali sih aigoo.. ingat umur anak-anak" ucap Sora –eomma JungSist-

"Kalian masih kekanakkan sekali. Punya pacarlah agar kalian bersikap lebih dewasa" tambah Zitao dan mengerling jahil ke 4 anak itu.

"Aku sudah punya Zitao eomma" ujar Soojung percaya diri

"Siapa namja sial itu Jung-ah?" ledek Sehun

"AH! Yang kau ceritakan waktu itu? Dancer itu? Seriously?" tanya Sooyeon tidak percaya

"Dancer mana noona? Aku kenal tidak?"

"YAK! Yak! Yak! Unnie!" sahut Soojung panik

"Siapa yang menyatakan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baru Sooyeon akan buka suara mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan tangan Soojung duluan.

"Pokoknya orang itu akan datang sebentar lagi dan ikut makan malam disini. Bolehkan Grandpa? Grandma?" tanya Soojung sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya dan anggukan Grandpa serta Grandma membuat senyum Soojung mengembang.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek dan bercanda dengan Sehun, sedangkan Sooyeon menarik Soojung ke kamar mereka menuntut cerita. Para ibu beranjak kedapur untuk membuat makan malam, para ayah dan grandpa masih berbincang, sedangkan Grandma memutuskan mandi.

...

Seluruh keluarga Do sedang bersiap-siap untuk makan malam disaat bel berbunyi. Seorang tamu pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang digandeng Soojung berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Do yang baru diisi para ayah serta Grandpa Grandma Do.

"Ini namjachingu Soojung~!" ujar Soojung senang

"Perkenalkan dirimu nanti saja anak muda, tunggu seluruh keluarga berkumpul" ucap Grandma tenang

"Nde"

Nyaris seluruh keluarga Do sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan besar itu. Soojung sudah akan berdiri ingin mengenalkan namja disampingnya sebelum suara langkah menghentikannya. Semua pasang mata melihat kearah pintu dimana disana seorang Do Kyungsoo dengan muka bantal –khas bangun tidur dan rambut dicepol asal- menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Uh! Mian aku ketiduran"

"Kamu sudah mandi chagi?" ucap Ryeowook eomma ke anaknya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar. Membuat semua yang ada di meja makan geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah maklum dengan kelakuan overcuek gadis 1 itu yang tentunya hanya diketahui keluarga dan managernya. Oh ditambah 1 orang, namjachingunya Soojung –yang sedari Kyungsoo datang hanya diam seolah terpesona atau aneh? Entahlah-. Kyungsoo sudah menempati tempat duduknya di samping Sehun dan didepan Soojung. Soojung sendiri berdeham sebentar sebelum berdiri.

"Tadi siang aku sudah bilang kan aku punya namjachingu? Nah ini dia namjachinguku"

"Annyeonghasimnika, joneun Kim Kai imnida" ucap namjachingu Soojung –Kai- sambil membungkuk beberapa kali ke seluruh keluarga. Setelahnya Kai dipersilahkan duduk kembali dan makan malam berlangsung tenang.

Setelah makan malam keluarga Do dan Kai berkumpul diruang santai –karena ada Kai jadi mereka tidak berkumpul diruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga Do hanya boleh dimasuki oleh anggota keluarga Do pengecualian untuk maid yang bertugas membersihkan ruangan itu. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan diruang keluarga. Entahlah-.

"Jja coba perkenalkan dirimu yang lengkap Kai" ucap Sungwoo appa.

"Nama saya Kim Kai dan saya seorang dancer, ah iya-" Perkenalan Kai terputus saat terdengar nada dering dari smartphone Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri dan pamit untuk mengangkat telepon sambil menarik Sehun –entah sadar atau tidak-

Setelah Kyungsoo-yang sambil menarik Sehun- menjauh, Kai melanjutkan perkenalan lengkap dirinya dan dilanjutkan dengan berbincang masalah karir dll.

...

TBC...

...

Siapakah yang menelpon Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kesan pertama Kai terhadap Kyungsoo atau Kyungsoo kepada Kai? Nantikan Chapter selanjutnya.

...

LN/LadyNotes :

Saya masih belajar, so kalau FF ini jauh dari harapan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Kritik dan Saran diterima dengan sepenuh hati. kalau kependekan juga please banget tegur saya.

yang mau menanyakan kelanjutan FF atau mau mengenal saya secara pribadi PM aja nanti saya kasih account twitter dsb.

akhir kata... REVIEW JUSEYO^^


	3. Chapter 2 : All About Kyungsoo Sehun

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Rated : T

Length : Multichapter

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as member Girlband

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as trainee SM

Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO and other pairing. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!

Summary : hanya kisah sederhana dibalik gemerlap lampu sorot dunia keartisan. Kisah percintaan selebriti yang luput dari media. Do kyungsoo atau yang dikenal dunia dengan nama Irene mengaku belum pernah pacaran dan belum tertarik untuk berpacaran. Bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan pangeran nyaris sempurna Kim Jongin yang tertarik padanya? Akankah Kyungsoo jatuh hati? Bagaimana dengan JungSisters?

**Chapter 2 : All about Kyungsoo Sehun**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo-dan Sehun- hanya menuju ke sudut ketempat bangku yang menghadap ke taman samping.

"Loh? Hun-ah kenapa ikut kesini juga?" tanya Kyungsoo polos

"Daritadi tanganku ditarik noona" balas Sehun malas

"Oh? Mian" sahut Kyungsoo meringis kecil dan baru tersadar bahwa teleponnya sudah-tanpa sengaja- terangkat.

"_Hun-ah? Sehun yang kau ceritakan itu?" _suara namja terdengar disambungan telpon itu

"Yes! 100 for you ge. Ada apa menelepon?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak ingin basa-basi

"_Kamu cuma punya waktu libur 3 hari, remember?"_

"Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau diingatkan olehmu terus menerus" gerutu Kyungsoo yang masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh si penelpon yang tertawa renyah.

"_Calm down honey, i have good news for you. Pertemuan keluargamu yang selanjutnya atau 3 bulan lagi, kamu bisa tinggal dikorea selama berbulan-bulan."_

"Maksudmu ge?"

"_Aku baru saja menyetujui beberapa kontrak yang isinya kamu menjalani aktivitas di Korea. Oh aku juga bilang pada produser album terbarumu kalau kamu ingin memakai suasana korea untuk MV dan sejenisnya. So, you have so much time in korea starts from 3 months later."_

"Sesungguhnya aku mau marah ge, hell yang benar saja belum 24 jam aku meninggalkan U.S dan gege sudah menerima **beberapa** kontrak? Oh bahkan sudah bicara dengan produser tampan itu? Kau gila Henry ge. Sungguh."

"_Thanks. Aku anggap itu pujian __**Irene**__"_

"Whateve' ge. Thanks anyway and bye. Kau mengganggu liburanku." Setelah mengucapkan itu sambungan telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Nugu?" Sehun penasaran siapa yang menelpon noona-nya

"Managerku Hun-ah. Aku bukannya sudah pernah cerita tentang Henry ge ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik

"Maybe" jawab Sehun acuh menggangkat kedua bahunya

"Ada apa memangnya noona?" Lanjut Sehun

"Oh? Itu Hun-ah, mulai 3 bulan kedepan noona banyak aktivitas di Korea jadi bisa bertemu denganmu terus yeay!" sangking senangnya Kyungsoo melompat-lompat dan menciumi wajah Sehun terus-menerus

"Yak! Yak! Noona kau bau jangan ciumi aku ya! Aissh" Sehun terus mengelap wajahnya yang diciumi Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sendiri tidak perduli dan menarik Sehun untuk kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain -oh jangan lupakan senyuman bahagia di wajah Kyungsoo-

...

"Kamu kenapa kyung-ah? Bahagia sekali kelihatannya" tanya Ryeowook eomma

"Nope eomma. Hanya baru mendapat kabar yang super menggembirakan" jawab Kyungsoo masih bertahan dengan senyumnya

"Dia 3 bulan lagi- Aakkk noona! Kenapa menginjak kakiku?" Sehun langsung terduduk mengusap-ngusap kakinya. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di depan Sehun-pura-pura- prihatin.

"Pabboya namja aishh.. jangan beritahu yang lain dulu Hun-ah. Aku ingin ini jadi kejutan, arra?" Bisik Kyungsoo sambil ikut mengusap kaki Sehun. Sementara seluruh keluarga yang melihatnya heran, tidak biasanya Kyungsoo menyiksa Sehun -walaupun mereka kadang seperti kucing dan anjing- dan kemana perginya pemandangan romantis kemesraan 2 bocah itu -Kyungsoo Sehun-? Tumben.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Aneh sekali" Grandma buka suara

"Rahasia perusahaan Grandma" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit

"Kajja Hun-ah temani noona mandi" lanjut Kyungsoo menarik Sehun berdiri untuk mengikutinya

"Yak Kyung-ah kau lupa kita sedang ada tamu?" Ujar Soojung. Dia merutuki kecuekan Kyungsoo disaat seperti ini. Oh ayolah bisa-bisa Kai berpikiran Kyungsoo dan Sehun incest

"Oh iya aku juga lupa. Kai-ah jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ne? Aku tidak mungkin incest dengan Kyungsoo noona. Dia bukan tipeku. Gendut cerewet pemalas cuek- aak sakit aiissh" Sehun berhenti karena merasa lengannya perih -dicubit Kyungsoo yang memang sedang memegang lengan Sehun-

"Sialan kau Do Sehun. Aku tidak gendut cerewet apalagi pemalas gezz kau mengada-ngada muka rata" balas Kyungsoo sengit sambil teris mencubiti lengan Sehun

"Yak noona kau mengiksaku aish wookie eomma anakmu kerasukan" ujar Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Kyungsoo. Semua yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Setelah merasa cukup, Kyungsoo menghentikan acara-menyiksa Sehun-nya kini beralih menghadap Kai.

"Ah aku belum memperkenalkan diri, uh! maaf aku lupa. Do Kyungsoo imnida dan aku memang sangat dekat dengan Sehun tapi kami tidak incest. No and never with him. Sekalipun cuma dia makhluk yang tersisa di bumi no way iih" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Sehun dan memasang tampang jijik ditambah bergidik-sok- ngeri

"Hahaha tidak, kau tenang saja Kyungsoo-ah dan Sehun-ah" balas Kai dengan senyum manis dan sedikit tertawa. Sungguh mereka berdua terlihat lucu dan bagi siapapun yang melihat pasti akan beranggapan mereka sepasang kekasih. Tidak Kai pungkiri bahwa dia sempat menganggap Sehun dan Kyungsoo terlibat incest tapi segera ditepis pikiran itu melihat memang seluruh keluarga memang sangatlah dekat satu sama lain.

"Good kalau begitu. Aku pamit mau mandi ya semua. Badanku bau kata Sehun. Uh padahal malas sekali mandi malam-malam begini" ucap Kyungsoo yang dilanjutkan menggerutu -walaupun terdengar oleh semua yang ada disana-

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas

"Kau memang selalu bau noona" dan Sehun langsung berlari menghindari amukan Kyungsoo

"YAK DO SEHUN! KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" Kyungsoo langsung ikut berlari mengejar Sehun

Seluruh keluarga tertawa lagi melihat kelakuan Sehun Kyungsoo sedangkan Kai hanya melihat heran keluarga yang tertawa. Dia sungguh baru kali ini merasakan suasana keluarga-orang kaya- yang hangat.

"Jung-ah, mereka memang selalu seperti itu ya?" Pertanyaan Kai menghentikan tawa Soojung di sebelahnya

"Ne Kai. Tapi tidak juga sih" jawab Soojung

"Maksudmu?" Oke Kai bingung dengan jawaban Soojung

"Mereka lebih sering romatisan dibanding kucing-anjing begitu. Sama-sama suka bermanjaan menjadikan mereka seperti simbiosis mutualisme. Lengket sekali. Kecuali kalau Kyungsoo sedang kambuh cerewetnya, dia lebih memilih bergabung denganku dan Sooyeon unnie mengobrol dan Sehun biasanya hanya memperhatikan obrolan kami walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu Sehun mengerti atau tidak"

"Mereka juga seperti itu di luar rumah?"

"Kalau kamu bertemu mereka saat di luar rumah mungkin kamu tidak akan mengenali mereka Kai-ah. Sungguh kepribadian mereka saat di luar rumah dan di dalam rumah sangat amat berbeda"

"Maksudmu berkepribadian ganda?" Sahut Kai polos

"Uh bukan seperti itu. Jadi tuh mereka berdua seperti menyembunyikan sifat asli mereka dari publik. Susah untuk benar-benar dekat dengan mereka kalau kamu orang luar. Sehun itu di luar terlihat datar, tidak punya emosi, berkarisma yaaaaa sepertimulah tidak beda jauh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo itu ramah tapi kamu tidak akan pernah melihat beragam ekspresi seperti tadi. Kyungsoo itu di luar selalu tersenyum seakan tidak punya masalah dan tidak punya amarah. Tapi lihatlah mereka tadi? Jauh dari yang aku deskripsikan bukan?" Jelas Soojung panjang lebar

"Pertama, aku tidak datar dan punya emosi Jung Soojung. Kedua, benarkah mereka begitu? Sungguh susah mempercayainya"

"Jangankan dirimu. Seluruh keluarga saja sulit mempercayainya dulu. Alasan mereka waktu itu sih membangun image hahaha padahal aku yakin mereka hanya bingung berekspresi dengan orang baru" balas Soojung sedikit menerawang kemasa-masa mereka awal terkenal -Kyungsoo maksudnya karena Sehun baru akan debut meskipun dia sudah terkenal lewat Rookies yang di promosikan SM terus menerus dan jangan lupakan kalau Sehun itu Ulzzang-

Kai sendiri hanya diam. Baru kali ini dia bertemu orang yang berkepribadian unik seperti itu.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Sungguh menarik" gumam Kai sangat pelan

"Kenapa Kai?" Tanya Soojung yang sepertinya mendengar Kai bergumam sesuatu.

"Ne? Ah tidak. Mereka menarik ya"

"Iya sangat. Sayangnya mereka susah dibuat tertarik" balas Soojung

...

In Other Room

"Hun-ah kamu masih disitu kan?"

"Ne noona. Wae? Mau mandi bersama?" Goda Sehun

"Dalam mimpimu saja Do Sehun" balas Kyungsoo malas

"Oh jadi aku boleh mimpi basah sama noona? Diizinkan? Aigoo aku tidak menyangka"

"Kau mau mati hari ini ya?" Balas Kyungsoo sengit. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa karena berhasil menggoda noona-nya itu

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saat ini sedang ada di kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka, Kyungsoo ada di dalam bathup yang tertutup tirai plasti berwarna biru langit, sedangkan Sehun sedang duduk di closet yang tertutup dengan sebuah komik ditangannya dan smartphone serta psp yang diletakkan di meja kecil tidak jauh darinya. Ini yang mereka sebut dengan 'menemani mandi'. Terkadang salah 1-nya yang meminta ditemani atau lebih sering saat salah 1-nya mandi mereka asal masuk bermaksud menemani.

"Hun-ah" panggil Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Sehun

"Do Sehun" panggil Kyungsoo lagi karena tidak puas dengan respon Sehun

"Apa noona cantikku?" Jawab Sehun dengan mata masih terfokus pada komik

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Menunggumulah" jawab Sehun malas. Pertanyaan noona-nya ini aneh.

"Pabbo. Kalau itu aku tau dasar muka rata" gerutuan Kyungsoo terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun

"Membaca komik. Milikmu" balas Sehun singkat

"Judulnya? Aku tidak merasa memiliki komik baru"

"Mmm.. Untouchable"

"Oh tuhan! Itu komik milik saudaranya Henry ge bagaimana aku bisa lupa mengembalikannya aiishh pabboya irene. Malah terbawa sampai Korea pula" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang pelupa

Sehun sendiri hanya terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo dan tetap asik dengan komik ditangannya.

"Hun-ah ngomong-ngomong kapan kamu debut?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat dan menutup komiknya.

"Wae Hun-ah? Masih belum tau ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati. Dia jadi tak enak hati sudah bertanya hal sensitif tersebut

"AKU DEBUT BULAN DEPAAANN!" Teriak Sehun bahagia sambil berjoget-joget tidak jelas

"Wah chukkaeee" sahut Kyungsoo ikut senang

"Hun-ah ambilkan handuk" lanjut Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan-joget tidak jelas- Sehun. Tanpa disuruh 2 kali Sehun dengan senang hati mengambilkan handuk serta baju handuk Kyungsoo di lemari kamar mandi dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo yang membuka sedikit tirai bathup-nya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari bathub dengan handuk yang melilit kepalanya dan baju handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas siku dan pertengahan paha.

"Chukkae baby Hun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Sehun dan menghujani wajah sehun dengan kecupan selamat.

Sehun sendiri hanya tertawa senang. Dia senang diperlakukan begini oleh Kyungsoo. Seperti memiliki kakak saudara sahabat teman bahkan pacar sekaligus. Kyungsoo itu segalanya bagi Sehun begitupula sebaliknya. Kedekatan mereka tidak bisa diragukan. Kasih sayang mereka sebagai saudara sekaligus kakak adik terkadang membuat keluarga terharu. Tapi kedekatan mereka juga yang menghalangi mereka untuk berpacaran. Bukan menghalangi sih, hanya saja mereka merasa belum cukup melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain -ditambah jadwal padat keduanya- sehingga mereka mengesampingkan masalah pacaran.

Jangan salah, Sehun pernah beberapa kali berpacaran saat Kyungsoo belum menjadi model super sibuk dan Sehun sendiri belum mau menjadi trainee. Dia menceritakan segalanya pada Kyungsoo mengenai sifat pacar/gebetannya, kebiasan, kencan-kencan mereka atau apapun hal kecil lainnya, jadi Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudah menilai mereka. Dan apabila Kyungsoo berkata 'tidak' atau 'jangan dia' dan komentar lainnya dengan perlahan Sehun mundur -tidak jadi menjadikan gebetannya itu pacar-. Disaat berpacaranpun seperti itu, disaat Sehun mulai mengeluhkan pacarnya dan Kyungsoo berkata putuskan saja atau sejenisnya maka tidak berapa lama Sehun pasti memutuskan si pacar. Kyungsoo juga tidak sembarangan mengambil keputusan. Dia tau Sehun luar dalam, jadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya meyakinkan apa yang memang hendak Sehun lakukan. Anak itu -Sehun- masih terlalu labil sehingga terkadang tidak berani mengambil keputusan.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mengabari Sehun bahwa setelah lulus dia akan mengikuti audisi top model dan Sehun merasa akan sulit berkomunikasi rutin lagi dengan Kyungsoo sehingga dia pun memutuskan bergabung menjadi trainee di agency kakeknya saat nanti Kyungsoo mengikuti ajang top model itu.

...

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah kembali ke ruang santai tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana. Mereka beralih ke ruang keluarga dan ternyata tidak ada siapapun juga. Akhirnya Sehun pamit pada Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri menuju kamar Soojung untuk mengobrol.

**Cklek**

"Ada apa Kyung-ah?" Tanya Soojung saat melihat Kyungsoo menyembulkan kepalanya lewat celah pintu

"Nothing Jung-ah. Hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit"

"Kemana soulmate-mu itu?" Tanya Soojung sedikit mengejek

"Soulmate?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung

"Dongsaeng-mu tercinta of course" Soojung memutar bola matanya malas

"Tidur sepertinya. Tadi dia bilang ingin ke kamar" Kyungsoo menjawab acuh

"Kau mulai berpacaran kapan Jung?" Lanjut Kyungsoo

"Wae? Mulai tertarik berpacarankah?" Tanya Soojung balik antusias

"Still no sorry. Hanya ingin tau kisahmu. Bersedia cerita?"

"Anything for you Kyung" ucap Soojung sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit

"But, tidak malam ini" lanjut Soojung membuat Kyungsoo mendenguskan nafasnya

"Whyyyyyy~ ?" Kyungsoo merengek dengan puppy eyesnya

"Kau harus istirahat unnie"

"Fine. Besok kau harus cerita. Arra?" Kyungsoo berucap sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakan keluar. Soojung tertawa melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu

"UNNIE TUTUP PINTUNYA PLEASE" teriak Soojung tetap tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang masih merenggut

...

TBC. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana kisah awal mula KaiStal ?

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya yang akan membahas kisah KaiStal serta menguak kehidupan Kai...

Chapter 3 : Kai or Jongin ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

LadyNotes/LN : Chapter 2 ini sengaja saya buat lebih panjang untuk permintaan maaf awal karena mungkin baru bisa update lagi seminggu kedepan bahkan lebih. Tenang, penebusan lama update nanti bakal lebih panjang dari ini diusahakan. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang nyempetin Review. Sungguh saya terharu masih ada yang mau review FF gajelas ini hehe. Saya minta maaf kalau FF ini ga sesuai ekspetasi reader, jeongmal mianhata /bow/. Saya juga lagi pengen bikin FF oneshoot genre fluffy sebagai sampingan. Tetep Kyungsoo sebagai Main cast dan tetep GenderSwitch. Semoga ada yang baca hehe

**Big Thanks to :**

**(chap intro) [park min mi] [Silent Kaisoo] [Pororo Kim] [Kaisoo32] [ .16] [kyungiNoru] [dhyamanta] [lee chan hyun]**

**(chap 1) [ .16] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [Pororo Kim] [kyungiNoru] [ ] [dhyamanta]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata... Review Juseyo^^**


	4. Chapter 3 : Kai or Jongin ?

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as gb artist

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as trainee SM

**Warning! Genderswitch**** (GS)**** for UKE. ****KAISOO AREA!. ****Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : hanya kisah sederhana dibalik gemerlap lampu sorot dunia keartisan. Kisah percintaan selebriti yang luput dari media. Do kyungsoo atau yang dikenal dunia dengan nama irene mengaku belum pernah pacaran dan belum tertarik untuk berpacaran. Bagaimana jika dihadapkan dengan pangeran nyaris sempurna kim jongin yang tertarik padanya sejak awal pertemuan? Akankah kyungsoo jatuh hati? Bagaimana dengan jungsister?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kai or Jongin?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga besar Do sudah terlihat ramai. Setelah sarapan bersama tadi, para penghuninya mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Di salah 1 kamar dengan nuansa coklat pastel terlihat 3 yeoja dan 1 namja sedang sibuk dengan smartphone masing-masing.

"Kalian ada apa berkumpul disini?" Ucap salah satu yeoja dengan fokus tetap pada smartphonenya

"Aku ingin menuntut cerita yang semalam kau janjikan Jung-ah" jawab salah 1 yeoja bermata doe sambil meletakkan smartphonenya asal

"Aku menemani Kyungie noona" ujar satu-satu namja disana

Sekarang pandangan 3 pasang mata disana mengarah pada satu-satunya manusia yang belum bersuara

"Apa? Aku? Aku kan memang suka bersantai di kamarmu Jung Soojung"

Pemilik kamar -Soojung- menghela nafas kasar dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oke oke aku cerita. Dengarkan baik-baik"

Semua yang ada dikamar itu menyamankan posisi mereka. Dengan Soojung yang duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan kaki diluruskan sambil memeluk gulingnya. Disebelahnya ada Kyungsoo yang duduk berlawanan arah dengan Soojung namun dengan posisi yang sama dan menyandar pada dada bidang Sehun. Sehun sendiri duduk dipinggir kasur dengan satu kaki melipat diatas kasur dan kaki lainnya menapak lantai menghadap Soojung sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Sedangkan Sooyeon duduk nyaman dibangku berbentuk tangan berwarna coklat pastel yang ditarik mendekati ranjang.

"Jadi waktu itu aku diajak Luna unnie menonton sebuah kompetisi dance nasional yang dilaksanakan di Kyunghee university..."

**\- **_**Flashback**_** -**

_Hari ini f(x) -girlbandnya Soojung- tidak ada jadwal sama sekali, kecuali untuk Sulli yang harus menjadi MC di salah satu acara musik sebuah stasiun televisi. Soojung yang saat itu sedang bersantai bersama amber dan victoria di kafetaria SM dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Luna-salah 1 member girlbandnya juga- yang tergesa-gesa._

_"Ada apa unnie?" Tanya Soojung penasaran. Tidak biasanya Luna bersikap seperti ini_

_"Ah itu. Aku sudah janji pada saudara kembarku akan menonton kompetisi dance-nya di Kyunghee. Ada yang mau ikut? Katanya juga ada dancer terkenal Kim Kai ikut kompetisi" jawab Luna cepat_

_"Aku mau tapi tidak bisa. Unnieku baru datang ke Seoul jadi minta temani jalan-jalan" ucap Amber dengan wajah memelas_

_"Aku mau aku mau! Tapi aku harus menghadiri rapat dulu dilantai 5" ujar Victoria lesu_

_"Aku ikut unnie" jawab Soojung santai sambil menyuruput sisa minumannya_

_"Kajja!"_

_Soojung dan Luna akhirnya berangkat berdua dengan mobil Soojung_

_..._

_Mereka sampai di KyungHee university. Sebelum turun dari mobil Soojung dan Luna memakai sedikit atribut penyamaran mereka._

_Aula besar universitas itu sudah padat penonton saat Soojung dan Luna sampai disana. Acara sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu dan sudah beberapa dancer menunjukkan kebolehannya. Untung saja saudara kembar Luna belum tampil dan tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Setelah duduk ditempat yang disediakan untuk mereka -saudaranya Luna yang membooking tempat-, tidak berapa lama kemudian saudara kembar Luna itu tampil dengan lagu barat yang sedikit diaransemen._

_Luna dan Soojung memberikan tepuk tangan meriah dan sorak-sorakan sebagai dukungan._

_Tibalah saatnya penampil terakhir yaitu Kai. Kai menari dengan diiringi musik beat dan ballad yang diaransemen sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi satu musik yang harmonis. Penampilan Kai yang memang ditunggu-tunggu sungguh sangat memukau semua yang melihat. Dan dari sinilah awal Soojung terpesona dan Luna menyadari itu._

_Mereka hendak ke backstage dengan modus bertemu saudara kembar Luna, namun gagal karena mereka di hubungi manager oppa untuk segera kembali ke gedung SM._

_..._

_Pertemuan Soojung dan Kai selanjutnya adalah disebuah acara off air yang dimana saat itu f(x) memang diundang sebagai pengisi acara begitu juga dengan Kai._

_Saat f(x) akan naik panggung untuk tampil, mereka berpapasan dengan Kai yang saat itu baru selesai tampil. Saling membungkuk sedikit dan melempar senyum, Soojung merona dibalik make up-nya melihat senyum tipis Kai dan lagi-lagi Luna menyadari tatapan berbeda Soojung._

_Selesai tampil dan berganti baju, member f(x) bersiap kembali ke van dan pulang. Dalam perjalanan keluar Luna melihat Kai sedang berdiri menyandar pada tembok dibelakangnya dan seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Luna yang memang dasarnya mudah bergaul menghampiri Kai sambil menarik Soojung yang memasang wajah bingung._

_"Aku ke toilet dulu ya. Sudah tidak tahan" ujar Luna tadi saat berpamitan. Dan yang membuat Soojung bingung adalah Luna melewatkan pintu toilet perempuan dan berhenti tidak jauh dari situ._

_"Hai, kau Kai kan?" Ujar Luna yang membuat Soojung membulatkan matanya kaget. Reaksi kaget juga ditunjukkan oleh Kai. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat kau sedang sendirian tiba-tiba dilempar pertanyaan oleh orang yang bahkan tidak kamu kenal? Oh Kai hampir jantungan dibuatnya._

_"N-ne. Wae?" Jawab Kai bingung_

_"Ah tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu siapa tahu kita bertemu lagi di event-event lain. Jadikan tidak perlu merasa canggung begitu" ujar Luna_

_"Ah begitu. Kita perkenalan resmi dulu kalau begitu. Kim Kai imnida" sahut Kai tersenyum tipis dan membungkukan sedikit badannya_

_"Nan Park Sunyoung imnida tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Luna" ucap Luna dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai tadi -membungkukan sedikit badannya-_

_"Joneun Jung Soojung imnida. Umm, krys- tal" ucap Soojung malu-malu -Soojung memang selalu malu sendiri apabila menyebut nama panggungnya entah kenapa-_

_"Kai kau suka f(x)? Siapa yang kau suka di f(x)?" Tanya Luna tiba-tiba_

_"Ah aku suka Krystal-ssi dan Luna-ssi di f(x)" jawab Kai sopan_

_"Eyy.. kau mengatakan itu karena ada kami yang di hadapanmu bukan?" Luna mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kai sendiri hanya tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Soojung sudah merona._

_"Kamsahamnida Kai-ssi" ucap Soojung pelan_

_"Baiklah sepertinya kami sudah ditunggu terlalu lama. Semoga dipertemuan berikutnya kita bisa mengobrol lebih banyak Kai-ah. Oh iya, penampilanmu di KyungHee university waktu itu jjang!" Ujar Luna sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya_

_"Ah kamsahamnida" ucap Kai. Dan Luna serta Soojung segera berjalan menjauhi Kai. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Luna membalikkan badannya lagi dan berucap sedikit keras_

_"Oh iya, Soojung terpesona olehmu dan ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat" sambil tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Soojung sudah merona hebat dan mencubiti lengan Luna pelan serta menggerutu sepanjang menuju van. Kai sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis tidak mengambil pusing ucapan Luna tadi._

_..._

_Dipertemuan ketiga antara Soojung dan Kai, mereka sudah tidak secanggung pertemuan sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka sudah saling bercerita dan tertawa bersama-Soojung yang tertawa dan Kai tersenyum kecil. FYI, kai jarang sekali memperlihatkan tawanya yang menampilkan eyesmile tampan itu-_

_Saat itu mereka dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja di kantin SM. Katanya Kai sih dia habis ada rapat dengan petinggi SM dan Soojung yang lelah sehabis latihan tidak mau ambil pusing bertanya rapat apa dan sebagainya._

_Dipertemuan ketiga ini Soojung memberanikan diri meminta nomor ponsel Kai -dan percakapan mengenai itu dirahasiakan oleh Soojung-._

_Mulai dari sinilah Soojung dan Kai benar-benar dekat. Mereka sering berkirim pesan lewat SNS -Kakaotalk- mulai dari pembicaraan ringan seputar hari mereka atau membahas suatu hal -salah satu contohnya, mereka pernah membahas model-model dalam dan luar negri dan Kai bilang model US yang bernama Irene itu tipe idealnya. Secara fisik.-_

_..._

_Pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya bisa terbilang kencan pertama mereka. Saat itu malam jum'at, Soojung yang baru menyelesaikan schedeulnya mengajak Kai nonton bioskop dan karena Kai memang menyukai menonton movie -Kai pernah bilang di Chat mereka- maka Kai 'pun mengiyakan walaupun saat itu sudah pukul 1 dini hari._

_Setelah menonton, mereka mencari tempat makan yang masih buka karena keduanya sama-sama kelaparan. Sesampainya ditempat makan, untunglah tidak ada yang mengenali mereka -Soojung terutama- jadi mereka dapat menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Selesai makan, Soojung diantarkan pulang oleh Kai dengan mobilnya -karena tadi Soojung diantarkan managernya saat ke Bioskop dan managernya pergi lagi entah kemana-. Selama kencan itu juga Kai dan Soojung makin dekat. Saling berbagi banyak hal dari pengalaman menggelikan sampai memalukan -lebih sering Soojung yang bercerita. Karena Soojung memang manusia super bawel kalau kata Sehun-._

_..._

_Dikencan mereka yang entah keberapa, akhirnya Soojung memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai. Saat itu mereka sedang berdua memisahkan diri dari keramaian dan lalu lalang orang-orang di ruang tunggu artis di suatu acara off air. Kedekatan mereka saat itu sudah mencapai 4 bulan -terhitung dari Soojung yang melihat Kai di KyungHee University saat perlombaan dance nasional-_

_"Kai-ah, kita kan sudah begitu dekat. Boleh aku tau apa yang kamu rasakan saat bersamaku?" Tanya Soojung hati-hati_

_"Umm.. nyaman?" Jawab Kai ragu_

_"Hanya nyaman?"_

_"Entahlah, kamu tau sendiri Jung-ah, Aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan sesuatu" ujar Kai dan Soojung menganggukinya_

_"Aku... sebenarnya terpesona olehmu sejak melihatmu di KyungHee waktu itu. Dan makin kesini... aku makin menyukaimu Kai. Namjachingu?" Ucap dan tanya Soojung lirih. Wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus sangking malunya menyatakan duluan. Karena biasanya dia -Soojung- yang di posisi menerima atau tidak. Bukan menunggu diterima atau tidak._

_Kai diam beberapa saat. Kaget dan tidak menyangka mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu dari Soojung sudah pasti. Dan Kai juga terlihat bingung. Entah bingung karena akan menjawab Soojung atau entah bingung karena hal lain._

_"Nan, neo namjachingu Jung-ah" jawab Kai akhirnya sambil tersenyum tipis_

_"Jinjja? Gomapta Kai-ah. Aku tidak menyangka aigoo gomaptagu" Soojung tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hatinya sungguh senang dan berbunga-bunga. Kai yang melihat Soojung seperti itu terkekeh geli_

_"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena disukai oleh orang secantik dan seceria dirimu Jung-ah. Gomapta" ucap Kai sambil memperlihatkan senyum ber-eyesmile-nya. Membuat Soojung terpaku sesaat melihat itu. Beberapa kali kencan membuat Soojung paham sifat Kai yang amat sangat jarang sekali benar-benar tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa Kai perlihatkan lebih sering senyun tipis -walaupun harus Soojung akui sangat manis dan menawan- jadi Soojung benar-benar berkali lipat bahagianya mendapat senyuman itu._

_..._

_Hari dimana Kai makan malam bersama keluarga besar Do adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-100 maka dari itu Soojung berani membawa Kai kerumah dan memperkenalkan Kai ke keluarga besarnya. Karena berdasarkan ultimatum Grandpa, cucunya harus mengenalkan pacar mereka dengan minimal hubungan 100 hari -atau nyaris 4 bulan-._

_**\- Flashback End -**_

Keadaan kamar itu hening sesaat setelah Soojung selesai bercerita.

"Pffftt... HAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa Kyungsoo dan Sehun meledak seketika. Membuat Soojung menatapnya malas. Sooyeon sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum karena dia sudah diceritakan oleh Soojung kemarin.

"Apa yang lucu sih?" Tanya Soojung jengkel

"Kau yang lucu Jung-ah. Masa menyatakan duluan HAHAHAHA gasabar non?" Ledek Sehun masih dengan tawanya.

"Aigoo tidakku sangka uri Soojungie seberani itu" kali ini Kyungsoo yang berucap masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Kalau tau reaksi kalian begini lebih baik tidak perlu cerita. Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Soojung yang diakhiri dengan teriakan dan diikuti dengan lemparan bantal kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Sehun bereaksi cepat dengan melepas pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan beralih duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan membelakangi Soojung -menghadap Kyungsoo-. Melindungi noona-nya terkena lemparan bantal Soojung sambil tetap tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa! YAK!" Teriak Soojung kencang sambil berhenti melempari bantal -selain karena sudah tidak ada lagi bantal untuk dilempari, Soojung juga lelah melempari bantal-bantal itu-

"Aku sudah berhenti Jung-ah" Kyungsoo angkat suara didalam kungkungan Sehun

"Aku.. pfftt aku mencoba Jung pfftt" ucap Sehun berusaha tidak tertawa dan kembali ke posisi awalnya dibelakang Kyungsoo sambil memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

Mereka 'pun berlanjut membicarakan berbagai hal.

.

.

.

_**In other place**_

"KIM JONGIIIIIINNN! YAK BANGUN! Kau bilang ada rapat sehabis jam makan siang! Yaakkk! Banguuunn!"

"Uh! 5 menit lagi umma" gumam Jongin masih bergelung dengan selimutnya

"Cih! Kalau wartawan tau begini kelakuan Direktur Kim yang dibanggakan itu, pasti beritamu akan ditaruh halaman depan"

"Mereka tidak akan tau kalau umma diam" sahut Jongin masih memejamkan mata

"Umma diam kok. Tapi ponsel umma tidak. Kalau kamu tidak bangun juga, fotomu akan umma sebarkan ke wartawan-wartawan itu kekeke" ujar Umma Jongin dengan smirk-nya

"Fine! Aku bangun. Hapus fotonya" ujar Jongin sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan mata sayu -masih mengantuk-

"Foto apa? Hahaha ponsel umma saja ada dikamar" sahut Umma Jongin jahil

"YAK! APPAAAAA ISTRIMU MENGGANGGUKUUUU!" Teriak Jongin mengadu ke Appa-nya. Appa-nya yang sedang diruang makan terkekeh geli. Istrinya itu jahil sekali kepada anak bungsu mereka itu.

"Aku ini ibumu pabboya!" Ujar umma Jongin sambil menjitak kepala anaknya.

"lebih baik umma ganggu Jongdae hyung saja sana!"

"Jong yang itu masih di jeju. Baru pulang nanti malam. Lagipula lebih enak mengganggumu" ucap umma Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Sudah umma pergi sana jangan ganggu aku hus" usir Jongin sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh ibunya menuju pintu kamar

"Jangan dorong umma! Yak! Kim Kai yak!"

"Aku Jongin umma! Tidak ada Kai! Aigoo" gerutu Jongin-Kai- sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia ada rapat dengan perusahaan besar sehabis makan siang.

Biarku jelaskan sesuatu. Kim Kai yang terkenal sebagai dancer sebenarnya memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin tapi hanya orang tertentu saja yang tahu. Seperti hal-nya Do Kyungsoo yang memiliki nama panggung Irene begitu juga dengan Kim Jongin yang memiliki nama panggung Kim Kai.

Namanya seorang dancer, memang banyak memiliki penggemar tetapi tidak seekstrim penggemar member boyband sehingga informasi pribadi yang diketahui tentang Kai hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit malahan. Kim Kai hanya diketahui mempunyai orangtua yang berkecukupan walaupun siapa identitas orangtuanya masih belum diketahui publik. Pekerjaan Kim Kai selain seorang dancer juga tidak ada yang tahu tapi karena diketahui memiliki orangtua yang mampu sehingga banyak spekulasi Kim Kai tidak bekerja selain menjadi dancer. Namun kenyataannya, sekarang ini Kim Kai dengan nama asli Kim Jongin ikut mengurus perusahaan appa-nya -KJ corp- sebagai Direktur bersama kakaknya -Kim Jongdae- yang bergerak dibidang pemasaran, periklanan dan real estate.

Jongin sendiri anti dengan wartawan sehingga apabila wartawan ingin meliput KJ corp biasanya hanya hyung-nya saja yang memantau -ataupun di wawancara- atau terkadang juga appanya sendiri sebagai presiden direktur yang turun tangan. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian tidak pernah melihat foto Kim bungsu di koran-koran atau majalah bisnis.

Appa-nya Kai -Jongin- bernama Kim Junmyeon sedangkan Umma-nya bernama Zhang Yixing. Wanita asal china yang juga mantan dancer dan sekarang bekerja sebagai Koreografer freelancer. Kedua orangtua Jongin tidak melarang sama sekali anaknya menjalani 'kehidupan ganda' -sebagai seorang Direktur dan Dancer- asalkan dapat menyeimbangkan keduanya dan tidak meninggalkan kewajibannya.

Keluarga Jongin juga bisa terbilang harmonis –walau tidak seakrab keluarga besar Do-. Hanya saja, kesibukan masing-masing penghuninya menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka. Seperti saat ini, hari libur weekend tidak semua keluarga berkumpul. Pasti ada saja salah satu anggotanya yang pergi bekerja atau pergi entah kemana.

Jongin itu termasuk orang yang workaholic. Tapi juga susah bangun apabila sudah tertidur. Kalau mengutip ucapan Jongdae, Jongin itu bukan tidur tapi mati suri. Kejam sih, tapi itu kenyataannya dan Jongin juga sadar akan hal itu.

Kemarin saat dirumah keluarga Do, Jongin menceritakan tentang keluarganya -setelah ditanya oleh Do Yifan- dan ternyata orangtua Jongin dan orangtua Sehun -Do Yifan dan Huang Zitao- berteman baik. Jadilah, Jongin juga menceritakan 'kehidupan ganda'-nya secara singkat. Dan mereka akhirnya memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya. Kecuali Soojung dan Sooyeon. Mereka lebih suka memanggil dengan nama Kai –lebih keren katanya-. Dan Sehun serta Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja tetap memanggil dengan nama Kai.

Jongin sebagai dancer, mempunyai jadwal yang cukup lenggang bahkan kadang sangat kosong -kecuali saat mendekati lomba dan sejenisnya- sehingga tidak terlalu repot membagi waktunya dengan mengerjakan laporan kantor. Jongin juga bisa -secara tidak langsung- mengetahui kelakuan atau sifat-sifat artis aslinya -yang pernah 1 panggung dengannya- di ruang tunggu atau belakang panggung, dan dengan begitu Jongin jadi bisa dengan mudah menentukan artis mana yang enak diajak bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya -sebagai model iklan dan sejenisnya- dan mana yang tidak.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan rapatnya. Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan perut Jongin sudah berdemo minta diisi. Jongin mencari restoran -atau apapun tempat Makan- untuk mengisi perutnya.

Jongin menepikan mobilnya di tempat makan yang pertama kali terlihat oleh matanya. Setelah mengunci mobil, Jongin melangkah ringan masuk ke tempat makan tersebut.

Belum lama Jongin duduk, terdengar bisik-bisik dari 2 yeoja yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau tau dancer tampan berkarisma Kim Kai itu kan? Lihatlah namja yang baru masuk itu, mirip sekali dengan Kai ya? Atau dia memang Kai?"

"Menurut berita yang beredar kan Kim Kai tidak bekerja. Orang itu jelas sekali orang kantoran"

"Beritanya kan belum pasti. Kau ingin memastikan? Kita tanya langsung saja"

"Kau yang bertanya ya?-"

Dan Jongin tidak mendengar lagi perbincangan mereka karena makanan pesanannya sudah di depan mata.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menyantap makanan itu. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar hal seperti barusan.

Bukan hal aneh lagi orang-orang yang mengetahui Kim Kai belum tentu mengenali Kim Kai dalam mode Kim Jongin. Secara cara berpakaian serta dandanan 'pun jauh berbeda. Jongin -seperti yang dibilang oleh 2 yeoja tadi- berpakaian rapih dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terlalu rapih bahkan. Dengan rambut -yang diberi gel- dan ditata keatas sehingga tidak menutupi dahi, kemeja licin dilapisi jas yang sama licinnya, celana bahan, dan sepatu pantopel mengkilap, jangan lupakan kacamata yang bertengger manis di mata elangnya, terkadang juga menggunakan dasi. Terlihat selayaknya orang kantoran -baik sehabis rapat dengan kolega ataupun ke kantor dan acara kantor- serta lebih dewasa. Sedangkan Kai -yang di ketahui orang-orang- sehari-hari, lebih sering menggunakan kaos, rambut yang dibiarkan apa adanya, celana jeans, serta sneakers. Simpel tetapi entah bagaimana caranya tetap mempesona.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berada di rumah sahabatnya sekarang. Tadi saat di perjalanan menuju rumah, ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk dari '_**noona berisik byunbaek**_' yang menyuruh Jongin mengunjungi rumahnya dengan alasan kangen. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar itu, yang Jongin yakin seribu persen hanya omong kosong noona berisik itu. Dia pasti punya maksud tertentu. Oh, Jongin sudah sangat hapal kebiasaan yeoja itu apabila ingin sesuatu -seperti tempat curhat atau pernah supir pribadi bahkan Jongin pernah juga dijadikan bodyguard dadakan oleh yeoja itu-.

"Kai-ya~~" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang dibuat manja

Hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Jongin

"Aku mau curhat" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin acuh

"Kau tau photografer Park? Yang tinggi itu loh. Yang matanya besar. Yang punya senyum lima jari. Yang merangkap sutradara. Yang masih muda. Yang tampan. Yang kalau sedang serius berkarisma sekali." Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu

"Wae?"

"Masa ya..."

"Mmm?"

"DIA MENGAJAKKU KENCAN KKAMJOOONGGGG! KYAAAA" teriak Baekhyun sambil memeluki Jongin yang berusaha menghindar dan menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun darinya

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak senang?" Baekhyun mempoutnya bibirnya mendapati tanggapan Jongin yang jauh dari ekspetasinya

"Untuk?"

"Mmm... untukku?" Ujar Baekhyun bingung

"Senang untukmu kenapa?"

"Karena aku diajak kencan... mungkin?"

"Please noona, kau seperti gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali diajak kencan saja" ucap Jongin sambil memutar matanya malas

"Eoh? Iyasih ya... tapi ini berbeda kkamjong~" Baekhyun merajuk

"Berbeda apanya sih noona? Tiap diajak kencan kau juga selalu bilang ini berbeda itu berbeda. Tapi kenyataannya sama semua kan? Tidak ada yang bertahan lama atau berlanjut ke kencan berikutnya."

"Uh! Ucapanmu kejam sekali"

"Itu kenyataan ByunBaek noona"

"Pokoknya si Park ini berbeda kkamjong!" Ucap Baekhyun tidak mau kalah

"Arraseo. Chanyeol-ssi memang berbeda dari kebanyakan teman kencanmu"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias

"Sedikit. Perusahaaan pernah beberapa kali bekerja sama dengannya" ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

"Lalu hanya karena itu noona sampai memanggilku kesini?"

"Anniya, aku hanya mau mengobrol denganmu. Sudah lama kan kita tidak mengobrol akrab?"

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berbincang banyak hal. Mulai dari membicarakan bagaimana Baekhyun diajak kencan oleh Chanyeol, membicarakan hubungan Jongin dan Soojung, pekerjaan masing-masing, hingga Baekhyun menanyakan tentang artis luar yang akan menjadi ikon untuk sebuah produk yang ditangani perusahaan KJ.

"Kudengar bukan artis biasa ya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Kau tau model-model victoria secret kan noona?" Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah melempar pertanyaan lagi

"Uh! Tentu saja tau. Model-model yang membuat aku iri setengah mati karena tubuh mereka"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun

"Leo -perwakilan yang KJ corp utus ke NYC- sedang mengusahakan salah satu model itu yang jadi ikon. Aku sendiri belum tau siapa yang didapat Leo"

"Kenapa harus model dari sana? Memang tidak bisa orang korea?"

"Brand itu ingin menjangkau pasar mancanegara noona. Entahlah. Jongdae hyung yang mengusulkan memakai model dari luar. Lagipula artis atau model dari sini badannya setipe semua. Terlalu kurus. Kurang menarik menurutku"

"Bukannya orang luar juga kurus-kurus ya kkamjong?" tanya Baekhyun bingung

"Memang. Tapi entah mengapa lebih enak dilihat dan lebih menarik tentu saja" jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh pelan

"Yak mesum!"

Jongin masih terkekeh yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Lalu kau ingin siapa yang didapat Leo?"

"Aah pasti penyanyi itu ya? Siapa namanya? Irene? Aku pernah sekali melihatnya di acara Glee, suaranya sungguh bagus. Badannya juga bagus. Kalau tidak salah dia juga salah satu model victoria secret kan? Dia tipe idealmu kan kkamjong? Kalau dia yang didapat Leo bagaimana?" Lanjut Baekhyun memberondong Jongin dengan berbagai pertanyaan

Jongin tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun

"Sepertinya aku akan memberikan dia bonus besar kalau sampai berhasil membawa Irene. Kau tau kan noona padatnya jadwal artis multitalent seperti Irene. Apalagi yang kudengar dia mau meluncurkan album baru. Uh! Aku tidak ingin berharap banyak. Proyek itu juga masih lama. Masih 3 bulan lagi saat pusim panas tiba."

"Semangatlah kkamjong. Siapa tau Leo itu sudah bertindak jadi bisa membooking Irene untuk 3 bulan kedepan"

"I hope so, noona."

"Lagipula kalau benar Leo bisa membawa Irene, siapa tau kan aku bisa pendekatan hahaha" lanjut Jongin sambil tertawa senang

"Yak! Soojung mau dikemanakan?"

"Ditaruh dihatiku dong noona" Jongin tertawa geli sendiri dengan ucapannya

"Cih menggelikan kau Kkamjong" Baekhyun ikut tertawa geli

.

.

.

Jongin sampai kerumah sekitar jam 9 malam. Belum terlalu larut. Namun kediaman keluarga Kim terlihat sepi yang membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Biasanya jam segini umma-nya sedang menonton acara memasak atau kalau tidak menonton drama komedi di channel luar. Tapi tidak ada suara tv menyala sama sekali. Benar-benar hening seolah kosong tak berpenghuni.

"UMMAAA" teriakan Jongin seolah bergema sangking sepinya

"ZHANG YIXIIIIIING" masih tidak ada sahutan

"APPAAAAA" masih hening

"JONGDAE KOTAAAKK"

Terdengar suara berisik dari salah satu ruangan

"YAAKK! PANGGIL AKU HYUNG" teriak Jongdae dari dalam kamarnya

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jongdae yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Membuka pintunya, dan langsung melemparkan dirinya dikasur Jongdae. Jongdae sendiri sedang ada di dalam lemarinya –lemarinya seperti sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang berisi segala pakaian, tas, topi, sepatu, dan lainnya. Seluruh lemari dirumah ini seperti itu. Bahkan dirumah keluarga Do juga-.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teriakan pertamaku hyung?" tanya Jongin sedikit keras agar terdengar Jongdae

"Kau memanggil umma bukan aku. Buat apa aku menyahut?" sahut Jongdae sambil melangkah keluar lemari.

"Yak! Ganti bajumu dulu Kkamjong! Kasurku kotor nanti" lanjutnya setelah melihat Jongin tiduran di kasurnya masih dengan pakaian kantor. Menarik tangan Jongin agar bangkit dari kasur.

"Malas hyung. Aku mengantuk"

"Yak! Jangan mati disini Jongin! Pindah ke kamarmuuuu!" Jongdae masih berusaha membuat Jongin bangkit dari kasurnya

Jongin bangkit berdiri dengan malas-malasan.

"Umma dan Appa kemana hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Appa pergi ke daerah Ilsan-dong dari jam 5. Mungkin sedang dijalan pulang. Umma ditelfon Cube ent tadi. Dan pergi jam 7. Kemungkinan pulang malam."

Jongin hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk kecil sebelum menutup pintu kamar Jongdae dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Jongin butuh mandi lalu tidur. Oh tapi dia harus mengerjakan laporan hasil _meeting_ tadi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung 3 hari Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu di Korea. Hari ini dia harus kembali ke apartemen mewahnya di L.A dilanjutkan lagi NYC karena besok ada event disana.

Sejak kemarin sore, dia –Kyungsoo- diculik oleh Sehun. Dalam artian, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak boleh jauh dari Sehun. Sehun benar-benar menempel erat pada Kyungsoo. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak boleh tidur dikamarnya sendiri dan harus tidur dikamar Sehun sambil dipeluk Sehun.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan. Karena dia tau, saat kembali ke negara orang nanti dan Sehun debut, mereka akan susah berkomunikasi karena kesibukan masing-masing yang benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaga.

Tadi Kyungsoo sudah berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarga besar. Ummanya –Ryeowook- sempat menangis karena ditinggal sang anak lagi untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, Soojung dan Sooyeon juga sudah berkaca-kaca, Grandma serta Grandpa bahkan membujuk Kyungsoo pindah ke Korea saja dan tanda tangan kontrak di SM ent –yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan menolak halus-, Sehun sendiri sudah menangis tanpa suara. Dia belum rela –dan tidak akan pernah rela- di tinggal noona tersayangnya lagi. Mereka semua belum puas menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Nyaris setahun mereka tidak bertatap muka langsung dengan Kyungsoo dan hanya bertatap muka kembali dalam waktu 3 hari. Itupun tidak full 3 hari karena mereka –tentu saja- mempunyai kegiatan masing-masing juga. Kecuali Sehun yang memang menempeli Kyungsoo terus.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo ditemani Sehun, Soojung, Sooyeon, Ryeowook umma, dan Zitao umma sudah tiba di parkiran Bandara Internasional Gimpo. Saat ini Sehun sedang menurunkan koper Kyungsoo dari bagasi. Setelah berpamitan –lagi- kepada 4 yeoja yang menemani itu, Kyungsoo dan Sehun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kawasan Bandara dengan Sehun yang menarik koper Kyungsoo.

Mereka tidak dikenali siapapun. Wajar saja. Kyungsoo yang saat ini, tanpa make up sama sekali. Dia hanya menggunakan bedak tabur –khusus bayi- dan lipbalm. Dengan gaya berpakaian yang santai –namun tetap modis- seperti kaus putih polos lengan panjang dilapisi _coat_ coklat pastel dengan panjang se-pertengahan-paha, dan skinny jeans hitam pekat serta _platform shoes_ coklat pastel berpita, jangan lupakan tas mungil yang tergantung di bahu kirinya. Rambut _auburn brown_ sepunggung Kyungsoo yang lurus hanya diikat model _ballerina bund_ tinggi. Disampingnya ada Sehun yang mengapit lengan kanan Kyungsoo dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, topi hitam yang dipasang terbalik, ditambah kacamata hitam. Berpakaian santai dengan kaus putih polos yang di lapisi kemeja coklat susu lengan pendek tidak terkancing ditambah skinny jeans hitam dan converse coklat susu.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dilihat dari warna pakaian dan gaya berpakaian yang serasi. Sstt.. sebenarnya Sehun sengaja berganti baju sebelum berangkat tadi dan membuatnya serasi dengan pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Noona hati-hati ya... jaga kesehatan noona. Kabari aku saat sudah sampai. Jangan lupa sering-sering _video call_ aku. Balas juga pesan–kakaotalk-ku. Sering-sering juga online SNS yang lain. Aku menyayangi noona." Ucap Sehun panjang dan berakhir memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"Ne, nae dongsaeng. Noona juga menyayangi Hunnie." Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Sehun menangis lagi dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Dia belum puas bermanja dengan noona kesayangannya itu. Kyungsoo yang tau Sehun menangis –lagi-, melepaskan kacamata hitam yang Sehun kenakan dan mengusap airmatanya. Dilanjutkan mengecupi wajah Sehun –pipi kanan kiri, kedua kelopak, dan dahi-. Memasangkan kembali kacamata itu ketempatnya dan kini gantian Sehun yang mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lama.

Selepasnya kecupan Sehun, Kyungsoo mulai melangkah menjauhi Sehun sambil melambai dan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu. Duduk di salah satu bangku dekat jendela yang menghadap lapangan terbang dan menghela nafas berat seraya berujar pelan.

"Welcome back to entertaining world, Irene."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter depan bakal ngebahas seberapa sibuk-nya Celebrity-celebrity kita~~~

Kyungsoo di US. Sehun yang baru debut. Soojung dan F(x). Sooyeon modeling. Jongin yang rapat sana-sini dan latihan untuk kompetisi.

**.**

**.**

**Keep waiting~~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Celebrity Life**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN** : Aku minta maaf banget telat update... sempet beberapa kali stuck gitu pas ngetik. Uh! Mianhamnida readers-deul~ /bow/. Hari ini tepat 2 minggu dari update chapter terakhir kan? Aku kasih yang puanjang buat Readers semua~ ini udah 4k+ words loh. Klo masih ada yang bilang kurang panjang... yang panjang itu berapa ribu words sih Reader-deul TT^TT aigoo. Ini no incest ya.. mian. Tapi scene skinship HunSoo udah kaya couple kok/?. Chapter depan juga bakal panjang nih... hehe. Oiya, SULAY, CHEN, BAEKHYUN in da HOUSE baby~ Chanyeol juga sudah ke mention kan /wink/ KrisTao sudah ketauan perannya di chapter 1. Tinggal Luhan Xiumin kan yang belum muncul? Sabar yaw~

JANGAN PANGGIL AKU AUTHOR ('TT^TT) !

Aku 95L btw. Terserah panggil apa saja~ (asal jgn author jebal ). Enaknya sih panggil Lady aja biar akrab/?. Mau temenan sama aku? –oke ini kepedean- Invite saja BBM aku (79F902A4) pake pesan 'the celebrity' aja biar gampang/?

Sekian aja deh bacotan aku~

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks for Reader-deul~**

**And**

**Biggest Thanks to :**

**[Guest] [Wanny] [Dyofanz] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [Aqila K] [KyungiNoru] [ ] [ .16] [Pororo Kim]**


	5. Chapter 4 : Celebrity Life

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as F(x) member

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as EXO member

Other cast : EXO member, Shin Sungwoo, Lee Sora, Yesung SJ, Ryeowook SJ, Grandpa Do ( Lee Sooman ), Grandma Do (OC), Henry SJ

**Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO AREA!. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : [Chap4 UP!] Kesibukan Kyungsoo yang super padat kembali. Sehun dan Boybandnya EXO akhirnya debut. Krystal dan Jessica berpartner dalam Reality Show. Mengungkap kesibukan para cast! [HunSoo, KaiSoo, KaiStal, and other] GS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Celebrity Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sejak kepulangan Kyungsoo ke L.A sudah berlalu. Dan selama seminggu penuh kemarin juga Kyungsoo -Irene- dibombardir dengan aktivitas-aktivitas melelahkan.

Dimulai saat baru tiba di L.A, dia hanya sempat mampir ke apartemennya selama 30menit karena harus melakukan pengepasan untuk busana yang akan ia kenakan di sebuah pesta koktail di New York City keesokannya.

Dilanjutkan mendatangi produser rekaman album barunya untuk membahas Music Video yang akan dibuat di Korea Selatan. Setelah selesai, dia hanya punya waktu kembali ke apartemen untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat kurang dari 2 jam karena harus mengejar penerbangan ke New York.

Itu belum ada 24 jam sejak Kyungsoo menginjakkan kaki di L.A dan aktivitas super padatnya benar-benar kembali.

Hari-hari selanjutnya aktivitas Kyungsoo tidak berbeda jauh. Pengepasan busana untuk pesta atau menghadiri acara-acara tertentu. Belum lagi latihan catwalk untuk beberapa peragaan busana yang memakai jasanya. Diskusi album terbaru dengan produsernya. Menyumbangkan suaranya dari panggung ke panggung. Ditambah lagi shooting untuk drama komedi terbaru yang menjadikannya bintang tamu. Dan masih banyak lagi jadwal yang harus Kyungsoo selesaikan kedepannya.

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah menunjukkan warna jingga yang cantik pertanda hari sudah petang, warna cantiknya menemani langkah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dengan anggun di sebuah panggung runaway. Dia dan model lain sedang berlatih untuk peragaan busana brand Chanel besok.

Sudah nyaris seminggu ini Kyungsoo berlatih intensif untuk peragaan besok. _Chanel_ bukan brand kecil, sehingga semua aspeknya harus perfect. Apalagi Kyungsoo dipercayakan memakai busana yang bisa terbilang inti. Melangkah di _catwalk_ sebagai pembuka serta penutup merupakan kehormatan besar bagi Kyungsoo. Yang membuat gadis itu bersemangat dan benar-benar giat berlatih. Sebenarnya tanpa berlatih pun Kyungsoo dipercayakan dapat membawa busana yang dikenakannya tampak menakjubkan. Tapi Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Si rendah diri yang -terkadang terlalu- _perfectionis_.

Beruntunglah Kyungsoo karena peragaan busana ini diadakan di L.A jadi dia tidak harus bulak-balik L.A – New York maupun negara lain. Karena bulan ini memang hanya berisi kegiatan di sekitar L.A -kecuali saat hari pertama Kyungsoo kembali dari Korea-.

"Ge, habis ini kita kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada managernya -yang ia panggil Ge- sambil memijat pelan betisnya yang sedikit kaku. Akibat terlalu lama memakai _heels_ ditambah lagi sepatu yang digunakannya sedikit kekecilan.

"Kita tidak akan sempat ke apartemen karena malam ini ada peluncuran buku Kylie Minogoe yang harus kamu datangi"

"Tapi badanku bau, ge. Aku berkeringat. Aku ingin mandi. Tidak bisakah kita mampir untuk mandi?" Ujar Kyungsoo memelas. Dia tidak mau datang ke acara Kylie dengan badan belum mandi. Kylie itu temannya. Mereka kerap kali pergi bersama.

"Kamu mandi di hotel dekat tempat acara Kylie saja. Gege sudah memesankan satu kamar untuk kita."

"Okay. Let's go!" Seru Kyungsoo setelah stylist pribadinya -Luhan- selesai menata sedikit riasan dan rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo kini sudah siap. Dengan _dress min_i warna hitam dengan sedikit emas dibagian sisi-sisi yang membalut tubuhnya, _platform_ shoes emas menghiasi kakinya -_platform shoes_ dengan hak kurang lebih 10cm adalah sepatu favorite Kyungsoo-, rambut _auburn brown_nya dibuat bergelombang dan digerai, dan wajah yang dirias dengan sedikit warna emas, serta tas tangan hitam emas sebagai pelengkap yang menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Gege tunggu disini saja ya baby" ujar managernya -Henry- sambil duduk tenang di kasur dan mengutak-atik ipadnya.

"Jiejie ikut denganku kan?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Aduh bagaimana ya.. jiejie sekarang harus berkeliling mencari baju yang cocok untukmu ke global award. Kalau tidak ketemu kan jiejie lagi-lagi harus mendesain khusus untukmu" jawab Luhan.

Luhan ini selain _stylist_ pribadinya Kyungsoo, dia juga terkadang merangkap desainer khusus Kyungsoo. Dia juga yang bertanggung jawab atas semua yang Kyungsoo kenakan beserta segala riasan dan tatanan rambut. Luhan mendapat julukan _**PSE**_ dari wartawan dan sesama stylist dan desainer yang artinya _Princess Simple Elegan_. Karena Kyungsoo -dan beberapa klien maupun artis yang pernah menggunakan jasanya- selalu terlihat simple sekaligus elegan dengan sedikit khas anak muda tahun 90-2000'an. Luhan sendiri belum cukup berani menciptakan brand untuk desain-desainnya. Lagipula desainnya hanya dikhususkan untuk Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Dan desainnya disukai serta digunakan oleh Kyungsoo saja sudah kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat"

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo diantar supir pribadinya ketempat acara berlangsung -walaupun dekat-.

Seturunnya dari mobil, Kyungsoo sudah dihadang beberapa wartawan -yang memang menunggu diluar- untuk mengabadikan moment tiap selebriti yang datang.

Masuk kedalam yang ternyata sudah ramai dan mencari keberadaan Kylie yang mungil tidaklah mudah.

"IREEEENE!" Kylie berteriak memanggilnya dan muncul entah darimana.

"Congrats dear! Second book, huh? Kapan aku bisa ikut membuat buku haha" canda Kyungsoo seraya memeluk tubuh mungil Kylie.

"Kau sendirian? Kemana Henry dan Lulu?"

"Princess sedang sibuk berkeliling, biasalah. Henry sedang berkencan dengan berkasnya" Kyungsoo terkekeh setelahnya.

"Wow aku baru tau Henry punya teman date haha" Kylie dan Kyungsoo tertawa bersama puas menistakan Henry.

Mereka sedang asik bercengkrama saat didatangi beberapa wartawan yang meliput acara ini dan meminta mereka berfoto berdua serta sedikit wawancara nonformal.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai dari acara Kylie, kini Kyungsoo dan Henry sedang menuju sebuah butik dimana Luhan sudah menunggu disana.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tepat saat mereka tiba. Tadi acara Kylie selesai sekitar jam 10'an. Mereka melangkah masuk kedalam butik dengan langkah ringan dan disambut dengan cengiran Luhan dari sudut butik.

"Tumben sekali Lu sampai menyuruh kami ke butik ini" ujar Henry dengan raut wajah bingung. Tidak biasanya Luhan sampai menyuruh mereka menghampiri sebuah butik. Biasanya mereka hanya akan mendatangi studio pribadi Luhan atau malah terkadang di apartemen Kyungsoo sendiri -walaupun sangat jarang-.

"Aku tidak mau dikerjai Irene lagi, ge." Kalimat Luhan membuat Kyungsoo dan Henry terkekeh.

Dikerjai disini, jadi Luhan sudah menyewa beberapa busan untuk dikenakan Kyungsoo tapi tanpa melihat busana-busana tersebut Kyungsoo seenak jidat berkata tidak suka. Alhasil Luhan harus kerja keras semalam penuh membuat gaun untuk dikenakan Kyungsoo keesokan harinya. Sebenarnya kejadian itu sudah berlangsung setahun yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya Luhan trauma dipaksa bergadang seperti itu.

"Lihatlah rak bagian ini. Adakah yang sekiranya kau suka? Tadi aku sudah memisahkan beberapa baju" lanjut Luhan.

"Ayolah Lu. Kau kan tau aku bukan mengerjaimu. Tapi hanya sedang menginginkan baju hasil desainmu" seru Kyungsoo sambil melihat dengan seksama rak yang ditunjuk Luhan.

"Lalu untuk tahun ini kau tidak sedang menginginkan desainku kan?"

"That's right. Aku tidak ingin desainmu." Jawab Kyungsoo santai

Luhan mendesah kecewa, pelan.

"Tapi aku sangat sangat jauh lebih senang menggunakan desainmu" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya saat menghadap Luhan

"Sudahlah Lu, mulai sekarang kau mendesain terus saja untuk K- Irene." Henry hampir kelepasan mengucap nama asli Irene.

"Tapi ge, baju untuk red carpet itu hanya sekali terpakai. Kan lebih baik menyewanya."

"Terserah kau saja Lu. Ambil 3 baju ini saja untuk persiapan. Aku suka ini" sahut Kyungsoo menunjukkan 3 baju yang dimaksudnya untuk disewa dan diletakkan distudio Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Noona kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang?" Tanya Sehun di layar _ipad_ Kyungsoo

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menghubungi Sehun lewat SNS _skype_. Jam di dinding kamar Kyungsoo menunjukkan pukul 01.35 a.m yang berarti di Korea sana sedang pukul 05.35 p.m. Sekarang Kyungsoo sendirian di apartemennya, setengah jam yang lalu Henry dan Luhan pamit kembali ke apartemen mereka masing-masing yang hanya berbeda lantai. Luhan dilantai 2, Henry dilantai 7, dan Kyungsoo sendiri dilantai teratas 15.

"Maaf Hunnie, noona benar-benar baru sempat"

"Noona belum tidur? Bukannya disana sudah tengah malam?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tidak mau noona-nya murung karena merasa bersalah.

"Memang. Noona hanya sedang ingin melihatmu"

"Bagaimana kabar noona? Baik, kan?"

"Baik Hunnie. Kamu sendiri? Sepertinya kamu sedang di studio tari ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah melihat ada background pantulan kaca dilayar _ipad_nya saat tadi Sehun bergerak

"Aku baik apalagi setelah melihat noona. Aku memang sedang di studio. Baru saja diberi istirahat selama sejam setelah latihan tadi"

"Member boybandmu yang lain kemana? Sepertinya sepi sekali"

"Mereka sudah keluar ke kafetaria sekitar 10menit yang lalu. Aku baru saja mau menyusul sebelum ponselku berbunyi panggilan _skype_ noona"

"Kenapa tidak menyusul saja? Aku kan ingin melihat membermu"

"Yak! Tidak boleh! Nanti mereka menaksirmu. _Shireo_!" Sehun memberengut

"Dasar. Kalau noona boleh tau, siapa saja nama membermu? Kamu bilangkan waktu itu sekitar 6 orang kalau tidak salah"

"6 orang itu termasuk aku, noona. Ada Suho, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, dan Kris"

"Sudah pembuatan MV?"

"Itu sudah lama, noona. Sekarang ini tinggal latihan-latihan untuk debut _showcase_ dan _live perform_ tv. Teaserku nanti keluar seminggu sebelum debut. Teaser solo kami dikeluarkan berselang seminggu-seminggu dan punyaku terakhir. Noona pasti belum lihat teaser grupku juga ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya meringis

"Sesibuk itukah, noona?" Tanya Sehun lemas

"Uh sangat Hunnie. Kamu sendiri kenapa tidak menunjukkan langsung ke noona saat di Korea?"

"Aku lupa, noona. Noona kan tau sendiri aku bagaimana kalau sudah bertemu noona" jawaban Sehun diangguki Kyungsoo

"Oiya, ku dengar noona ikut _fashion show_ brand _Chanel_? Zitao eomma semangat sekali ingin menonton noona"

"Uh dasar eommamu itu" gerutuan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terkekeh

"Kamu ikut menonton juga tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak tau noona. Aku usahakan lihat"

"Di _fashion channel_ ya Hunnie. Setauku disiarkan _live_ secara internasional"

"Iya aku tau. Channel tv yang sering di tongkrongi eommaku untuk menguras dompet appa" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mengingat kelakuan eommanya itu.

Mereka mengobrol hingga perut Sehun berbunyi yang terdengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun menyusul membernya ke kafetaria dan Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur. Mereka menyudahi acara-ber_skype_-ria-nya setelah mengucapkan nasihat-nasihat untuk satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun lewat _video call_. Sekarang mereka sedang sama-sama disibukkan dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Itu berarti sudah 1 bulan 1 minggu sejak Kyungsoo kembali ke L.A dan meninggalkan Korea Selatan.

Sehun yang baru debut seminggu yang lalu disibukkan dengan latihan dan segala promosi mini album grup boybandnya.

Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk dengan segala macam _photoshoot_ serta _runaway_ berbagai desainer, apalagi ini beberapa minggu lagi _NYC fashion week_ dimulai dan para desainer itu mulai mencari model, juga _shooting_ sebagai cameo di salah 1 acara.

Jung sister sendiri sedang sibuk dengan acara _reality show_ terbaru mereka. Ditambah Soojung yang akan _comeback_ dan Sooyeon yang sedang mengembangkan _brand_ aksesorisnya.

Kim Kai atau Jongin sendiri hanya memiliki kesibukan dengan kantornya. Pekerjaannya sebagai dancer sedang kosong beberapa minggu ini. Hanya sesekali latihan agar tubuhnya tidak kaku.

.

.

.

**The Celebrity**

.

.

.

"We are one! Annyeonghaseyo EXO imnida"

Saat ini EXO -boyband Sehun- sedang berada di sebuah ruangan untuk on air radio.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak EXO melakukan greeting. Mereka berbincang dan bersenda gurau serta telah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Kudengar beberapa dari kalian ada yang dekat dengan f(x) member? Kkkk ini akan menjadi gosip"

"Kami cukup dekat dengan beberapa sunbae di agensi. Kami menghormati mereka semua." Jawab Suho -sang leader- formal.

"Ah, benarkah kalau member f(x) pernah meminta tolong salah satu dari kalian untuk membeli kudapan?"

"Nde, Sehun-ssi yang saat itu pernah dimintai tolong" jawab Lay

"Sehun-ssi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Saat itu saya baru selesai latihan, dan melewati ruangan latihan yang ditempati f(x) sunbae. Disana saya berpapasan dengan Krystal sunbae, karena f(x) sunbae masih harus latihan namun mereka merasa lapar, jadilah Krystal sunbae meminta bantuan membeli kimbab" Sehun bercerita

"Ah kurokunna.. pertanyaan selanjutnya ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh fans. EXO ideal type! Beberkan bagaimana ideal type kalian. Atau langsung menyebut seseorang juga boleh kkkk"

"Dimulai dari leader, Suho-ssi"

"Tipe idealku, wanita berambut panjang yang senang membaca buku. Aku suka membayangkan scene dimana wanitaku membaca sebuah buku di dekat jendela dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke balik telinga" jawab Suho tersenyum lebar yang diledeki oleh member lain

Dilanjutkan dengan member lain menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hingga akhirnya tiba Sehun yang harus menjawab.

"Tipe idealku, wanita yang memiliki senyum menawan tetapi kalau marah terlihat menggemaskan. Wanita dengan tinggi yang ideal agar nyaman kupeluk. Yang terpenting selalu ada buatku dan mengerti dengan kesibukanku" jawaban Sehun membuat yang lain terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda

"Kalau disuruh memilih artis yang menjadi tipe idealmu. Siapakah dia?"

"Umm.. aku akan menjawab Irene-"

"Ah bajjayeo, Sehun-ssi sangat mengidolakan Irene." Chen memotong ucapan Sehun

"Benarkah itu, Sehun-ssi?"

"Nde. Irene-ssi sangat bertalenta. Aku mengidolakannya" Sehun menjawab dengan sedikit tersipu

"Di ponselnya bahkan banyak foto Irene." Lay membeberkan rahasia Sehun dengan polosnya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya dan melotot horor ke arah Lay yang seenak jidat membeberkan privasinya.

Penyiar itu hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan ke topik pembicaraan yang lain hingga tidak terasa waktu satu jam telah berlalu. Yang artinya waktu bersama EXO pun telah habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Drrtt Drrtt**_

"Yeob-"

"Kkamjong! Kau dengar radio tidak? Ada boyband baru yang menjadikan Irene tipe idealnya"

"So?" Sahut Kkamjong -Jongin-

"..."

"Kenapa diam ByunBaek noona?"

"Aku bingung kenapa tanggapanmu biasa saja" sahut Baekhyun jujur

"Ya terus aku harus apa? Wajar kan banyak yang menjadikan Irene tipe ideal? _She deserve it,_ kok" jawab Jongin santai

"Iya iya?" Baekhyun jadi linglung sendiri

"Btw, hubunganmu dengan si itu bagaimana?" Lanjut Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baik. Kita bicarakan soal itu saat bertemu saja ya noona. Kerjaanku menumpuk" Jongin memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak dan menghela nafas berat.

Kemudian berlanjut memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EONNIIIIIIII!"

"NDE? Waeyo?" Tanya Sooyeon yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Soojung

"Eonni dengar radio tidak tadi?" Soojung bertanya dengan berbisik.

Mereka sedang ada di rumah yang akan menjadi tempat mereka shooting reality show. Dan ada para kru sedang istirahat walaupun mereka masih dikelilingi kamera.

"Iya dengar. Anak itu seenak jidat menjadikan noonanya sendiri tipe ideal haha"

"Menurut eonni dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?"

"Apa? Kyungie tipe idealnya? Bisa jadi. Dia kan terlalu protektif terhadap noonanya yang itu"

Soojung terdiam. Seperti berpikir

"Hei, apa benar kamu pernah menyuruh anak itu membeli kimbab?" Masih berbisik Sooyeon bertanya

"Iya. Tapi cerita sebenarnya aku yang menghubungi dia minta dibelikan makanan. Bukan dia lewat tempatku latihan. Dan bukan juga meminta tolong tapi memaksa haha"

Sooyeon hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Eonni, kalau ternyata anak itu punya rasa lebih ke Kyungie bagaimana? Kedekatan mereka terkadang membuat salah paham" Soojung mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak akan, Jung-ah. Anak itu hanya sister kompleks percayalah. Kalau kita berpikiran yang negatif nanti malah terjadi hal yang kita pikirkan itu. Positif saja"

"..."

"BAIKLAH SEMUA KITA MULAI TAKE SELANJUTNYA" teriakan sutradara menghentikan obrolan singkat Jung sister.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam van EXO, beberapa member terlihat tertidur dengan berbantalkan pundak teman sebelahnya. Namun Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan smartphone-nya.

Suho yang melihat itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung sebelum bertanya

"Kau tidak tidur magnae?"

"Oh? Tidak hyung. Hyung tidur saja kalau mengantuk" jawab Sehun melepas pandangannya sebentar dari smartphonenya

"Aku belum mengantuk"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sehun.

"Hun, menurutmu bagaimana tanggapan fans soal tadi?"

"Mereka tidak menyangka. Tapi selebihnya fine, hyung" Sehun menjawab dengan fokus ke smartphonenya

"Kau tau darimana?" Suho bertanya bingung

Sehun tidak menjawab dan menunjukkan layar smartphonenya ke hadapan Suho. Membuat Suho membulatkan mulutnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan serta mengambil smartphone Sehun untuk membacanya lebih jelas.

"Hyung, jadwal kita apalagi hari ini?" Sehun memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kita sedang menuju ke KBS untuk _pra-recording_. Setelah dari KBS kita ke mcountdown untuk _recording_. Setelah itu ke _agency_ untuk latihan dan aku harus rapat dengan beberapa petinggi. Baru kita ke dorm" jelas Suho panjang lebar dengan fokus tetap ke smartphone Sehun di genggamannya.

Tidak lama kemudian smartphone Sehun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk -yang tertampilkan-

_**From : Lovely Noona**_

_**Aku sudah liat. Dasar.**_

_**Kau di tertawakan Hen-ge dan princess bt**__**w**_

"Lovely noona siapa, Hun?"

"Um?" Sehun menatap Suho bingung

"WHAT?!" Dengan panik dan terburu-buru Sehun merampas smartphonenya digenggaman Suho

"Pabbo Do Sehun. Pabbo pabbo. Kenapa tidak di private. Ah lagian tumben sekali noona balasnya cepat. Biasanya sampai berhari-hari tidak dibalas" gerutu Sehun dengan jari yang lincah mengetik balasan.

"Siapa Hun?" Tanya Suho lagi penasaran

"Noonaku, hyung"

"Kau kan anak tunggal"

"Kakak sepupu" jawab Sehun dengan fokus tetap pada smartphonenya

Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Wajah di fotonya mirip artis luar" gumam Suho yang masih dapat didengar Sehun

Sehun hanya terkekeh geli

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : **__**M**__**y Hunnie**_

_**Leaderku Suho hyung bilang wajah noona di foto itu mirip artis luar kkkk**_

"Pfftt.. mirip artis luar? Yang benar saja" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli membaca pesan Sehun

"Siapa yang mirip artis luar?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang mendandani Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab namun langsung menunjukkan pesan dari Sehun. Dan reaksi Luhan sama dengan Kyungsoo. Terkekeh geli.

"Bukan mirip. Memang artis luar kan? Haha" Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya

"Sudah tertawanya, jie. Dia kan tidak tau ya wajar saja" sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengetikan balasan untuk Sehun.

Setelah Luhan selesai mendandani Kyungsoo, smartphone Kyungsoo dipindah tangankan ke Henry. Agar kegiatan Kyungsoo tidak terganggu.

Mereka pun berangkat ke tempat Kyungsoo _shooting_. Menurunkan Kyungsoo disana. Sedangkan Henry melanjutkan perjalanan kembali karena akan ada pertemuan di beberapa tempat dengan beberapa desainer yang akan menggunakan Kyungsoo. Luhan sendiri harus mendatangi beberapa pertemuan di beberapa tempat dan dia minta diturunkan ditempat pertama yang harus didatangi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit Korea sudah berubah gelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, yang artinya malam sudah tiba. Tapi Jongin masih betah berkutat dengan laporan-laporan perusahaan.

Menghela nafas berat berkali-kali dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Perasaannya resah namun dia sendiri tidak tau karena apa.

_**Tok tok**_

"Kkamjong" kepala Jongdae menyembul dari sela pintu yang dibukanya

"Masuk hyung" jawab Jongin pelan

"Kau tidak pulang? Ada masalah apa?" Jongdae bertanya sambil menghampiri Jongin

"Tidak ada hyung. Entah kenapa aku resah" Jongin menjawab seadanya

"Hubunganmu dengan Soojung baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik. Sepertinya"

"Wae?"

"Kita sedang jarang sekali berhubungan via apapun hyung. Sudah 2minggu ini. Tapi sepertinya bukan itu keresahanku"

"Lalu? Masalah perusahaan? Atau kompetisi dance?"

"Mungkin. Tidak tau"

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Lalu kau tidur. Mungkin keresahan itu hilang nanti"

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak hyung"

"Itu bisa dilanjut nanti. _C'mon_" Jongdae berujar sambil menarik Jongin agar berdiri dari kursinya dan mendorong Jongin hingga keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu telah terlewati dan Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada di New York untuk _runaway NYC fashion week_.

Sudah nyaris seminggu Kyungsoo di New York. Sempat beberapa kali pulang-pergi ke L.A karena berbagai hal.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan _catwalk_nya untuk acara ini. Disaat desainer dan model lain serta para staf bergembira karena acara sukses, Kyungsoo belum bisa bernafas lega. Dia masih harus ketempat yang lain, memakai busana desainer lain, dan bercatwalk lagi. Hari ini terhitung ada 4 tempat yang menggunakan jasanya. Besok ada 2 dan lusa ada 3 atau 4 Kyungsoo sendiri lupa.

"Sudah siap ketempat selanjutnya honey?" Tanya Henry sesampainya Kyungsoo di dalam mobil

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Jarak lokasi runaway 1 dan yang lainnya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi sedikit memudahkan Kyungsoo.

Pekan mode memang saat-saat dimana Kyungsoo dalam jadwal super padat. Terkadang bahkan Kyungsoo berharap dia memiliki kekuatan naruto yang 1000 bayangan agar dapat berada di beberapa tempat dalam waktu bersamaan. Konyol memang. Tapi sepadat itulah jadwalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, Yifan dan Zitao harus ke China. Ada masalah di cabang sana. Eomma dan Appa tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal?" Yifan bertanya hati-hati

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Grandma pelan

"Mungkin sebulan. Kalau selesai lebih cepat kami akan sesegera mungkin pulang" Yifan meyakinkan Grandma hati-hati. Bagaimanapun Grandma tidak pernah ditinggalkan dirumah dalam keadaan sesepi ini.

Sehun sekarang tinggal di dorm bersama membernya. Jung sister tinggal dirumah yang digunakan untuk _reality show_ mereka. Kyungsoo sedang di U.S. Sora dan Sungwoo sekitar seminggu yang lalu ke U.S mengurus cabang perusahaan yang bermasalah disana sekalian Sora ikut berpartisipasi dalam Pekan mode New York. Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang ke Taiwan beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memantau barang produksi dari sana.

Terdapat 9 kamar dirumah itu dan yang terisi hanya 1 kamar? Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kapan kalian berangkat?" Grandma menghela nafas berat

"Beberapa hari lagi. Perlu aku hubungi Sehun dan minta dia bersama membernya menginap disini saja?" Tanya Zitao eomma

"Nanti biar eomma saja yang menghubungi Zi. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir"

"Baiklah eomma. Atau eomma suruh beberapa maid menginap saja. Kamar maid kan tersedia" Yifan menanggapi. Dia masih khawatir meninggalkan Grandma dan Grandpa dalam keadaan rumah sekosong ini.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Urusan siapa yang menemani eomma nanti biar eomma yang urus" Grandma tersenyum menenangkan yang membuat Yifan dan Zitao ikut tersenyum dan sedikit bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora sedang sibuk menyiapkan baju-baju yang akan diperagakan di pekan mode tahun ini. Sora itu desainer sebuah brand cukup terkenal. Sedangkan Zitao hanya menjabat sebagai asistennya -karena Yifan tidak memperbolehkan Zitao terlalu aktif bekerja.

Sebenarnya Sora juga tidak terlalu aktif memantau tempat produksinya. Dia memiliki manager dan staf yang terpercaya jadi dia hanya perlu menyerahkan desain dan menuliskan bahan serta tipe warna secara rinci dan _foilah!_ Jadilah baju yang sesuai rancangan dan imajinasinya dengan kualitas tinggi. Cabang produksinya pun sudah ada di beberapa negara. Butiknya sendiri sudah tersebar dimana-mana.

Di pekan mode ini, Sora mengambil hari terakhir. Jadi walaupun baru seminggu yang lalu tiba di New York, Sora masih memiliki waktu. Karena ini baru hari ketiga dan persiapan Sora sudah 80%.

Desain bajunya sudah berbentuk baju yang bisa digunakan. Aksesoris pelengkap seperti tas dan sebagainya sudah dikumpulkan di studio. Tinggal tahap pemasangan dan pemotretan untuk dipilih yang akan diperagakan saja yang belum selesai semua.

Kyungsoo juga akan tampil menjadi salah satu model di _runaway_ Sora. Tentu saja. Tapi sampai saat ini Sora belum bertemu Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Padahal Sora harus melakukan pengepasan untuk baju yang akan dikenakan Kyungsoo saat _catwalk_ nanti.

Sora sudah menghubungi smartphone Kyungsoo namun tidak dijawab sama sekali. Menghubungi managernya -Henry- pun tidak diangkat. Menghubungi stylistnya -Luhan- juga sama.

Pekan mode memang saat-saat terstress sekaligus termenyenangkan bagi para model dan desainer.

Saat akan menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi, smartphone Sora berbunyi duluan. Dan itu _video call_ dari Kyungsoo.

"Hei mom. Aku sedang di mobil menuju lokasi runaway selanjutnya. Aku ketempat Sora mommy kemungkinan nanti malam. Atau besok pagi. I'm sorry mom" Kyungsoo berucap cepat dengan mata tertutup karena wajahnya sedang dibersihkan Luhan untuk memudahkan pemakaian make up di lokasi selanjutnya.

Sora menghela nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Malam ini hingga NYC fashion week selesai menginaplah di rumah, baby. Ajak Lulu dan Henry. Mommy tidak menerima penolakan. Understand?" Ucap Sora tegas

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan setelah sebelumnya mengintip sedikit ekspresi Sora eomma di layar.

**.**

**.**

"MOMMYYYYY" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang setelah membuka pintu utama rumah Sora

"Mommy di dapur baby" Sora membalas dengan sedikit berteriak pula

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Henry dan Luhan. Dengan Henry menarik 2 koper besar.

Setelah menemukan Sora, Kyungsoo langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan dan kecupan-kecupan pelepas rindu.

"Kabar mommy bagaimana?" Tanya Henry

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik"

Henry dan Luhan memang akrab dengan Sora karena sering bertemu saat Sora kesini. Tapi tidak begitu akrab dengan Ryeowook. Karena Ryeowook jarang sekali ke U.S, dia lebih sering di Korea Selatan mengurus Grandma dan Grandpa serta restorannya. Ryeowook itu pemilik beberapa restoran Perancis.

Lagipula Sora lebih mengerti dengan pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Jadi Ryeowook mempercayakan segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo selama di U.S ketangan Sora. Sora sendiri mempercayakan anak-anaknya yang di Korea sana kepada Ryeowook apabila dia sedang ada urusan di U.S.

"Keadaan Ryeowook eomma bagaimana, mommy?" Tanya Luhan

"Baik juga. Yang aku dengar sih tidak lama aku kesini, appa dan eomma Kyungsoo pergi ke Taiwan memantau bagian produksi disana"

Jawaban Sora direspon anggukan Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Henry.

"Ah iya. Taruh saja dulu kopernya ke kamar, Henry. Setelah itu kita makan. Daddy sudah selesai mandi sepertinya"

Henry menurut untuk meletakkan koper di kamar. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo membantu Sora membereskan meja makan.

**.**

**.**

Makan malam sudah selesai. Tadi Kyungsoo juga sudah fitting beberapa baju dan sudah di potret untuk dipilih mana yang akan di gunakan saat _runaway_. Saat ini seluruh penghuni rumah sudah terlelap karena besok masing-masing dari mereka masih memiliki jadwal padat.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Henry menginap dirumah keluarga Jung hingga pekerjaan mereka di New York selesai dan kembali ke L.A . Koper yang dibawa Henry tadi berisi perlengkapan Henry dan Luhan. Karena perlengkapan Kyungsoo sudah tersedia di rumah ini.

Sebenarnya Sora sudah berkali-kali menawarkan untuk mereka bertiga tinggal dirumah ini saja saat ada kegiatan di New York. Namun selalu ditolak dengan berbagai alasan.

Sebenarnya keluarga Do memiliki rumah di berbagai negara -yang sering dikunjungi-. Tapi tetap saja cucu-cucunya jarang sekali menggunakan rumah-rumah tersebut sehingga terkadang rumah-rumah itu disewakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesibukan pekan mode sudah terlewati. Kini Kyungsoo bersama Henry dan Luhan sudah kembali dengan kesibukan di L.A. tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan lebih berlalu sejak Kyungsoo kembali dari Korea.

Beberapa minggu lagi Kyungsoo akan pulang ke Korea karena kontrak kerja yang ditanda tangani Henry beberapa waktu lalu. Kali ini Kyungsoo ke Korea juga mengajak Henry dan Luhan karena urusan pekerjaan -dan bukannya liburan seperti yang lalu.

Kegiatan Sehun dan EXO juga sudah berkurang. Tidak sepadat sebulan yang lalu. Kecuali untuk off air dan radio.

Krystal dan Jessica -Jung sister- masih disibukan shooting reality show mereka.

Setelah EXO goodbye stage, maka F(x) disiapkan untuk _comeback_. Maka dari itu kegiatan Soojung bertambah padat setiap harinya.

Jongin sudah melupakan soal model luar yang digunakan sebagai ikon untuk salah 1 brand yang ditangani perusahaannya. Sehingga tidak pernah bertanya lagi soal itu ke Jongdae maupun Leo. Terlebih lagi beberapa minggu ini Jongin disibukan dengan rapat di luar kota maupun luar negri.

Hubungan Jongin dan Soojung pun menggantung karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sosok Kai menghilang seiring Jongin yang benar-benar sibuk dengan perusahaan. Kompetisi beberapa hari yang lalu tidak diikuti Kai yang menyebabkan media bertanya-tanya.

Acara pekan mode Sora berlangsung lancar. Namun Sora dan Sungwoo masih harus mengurus beberapa hal di New York yang mengakibatkan mereka belum bisa kembali ke Korea.

Ryeowook dan Yesung sendiri sudah pulang ke Korea sehari setelah keberangkatan Yifan dan Zitao ke China. Mereka tidak tega meninggal Grandma dan Grandpa lama-lama dalam keadaan rumah kosong.

Yifan dan Zitao masih di China. Mungkin hingga pertemuan keluarga beberapa minggu lagi mereka baru bisa pulang.

Grandpa masih sibuk mengurusi agensi. Sedangkan Grandma hanya dirumah dan terkadang ikut ke restoran milik Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Kyungsoo, Henry, dan Luhan ke Korea.

Pertemuan keluarga Do sendiri dimulai besok. Sedangkan jadwal Kyungsoo masih seminggu dari hari ini. Jadi mereka masih ada waktu beberapa hari untuk menikmati Korea sebagai mana mestinya.

**.**

**.**

Anggota keluarga Do yang berpergian sudah kembali. Jung sister sendiri sudah mengosongkan jadwal mereka selama 2 hari untuk acara ini. Jadwal Sehun juga di kosongkan selama 3 hari -namun tidak dengan anggota EXO yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Welcome back to South Korea, Kyungsoo" gumam Kyungsoo sambil melangkah pelan memasuki pesawat.

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan melirik Henry dibelakangnya.

Mereka sudah duduk nyaman dikursi masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Henry duduk dibelakang mereka.

"Ge, siapa nama sutradara korea yang disarankan kemarin? Aku lupa" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menegokan kepalanya kebelakang

"Oh itu, Park Chanyeol. Dia juga yang menjadi photografermu untuk photobook serta keperluan album"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berucap oh pelan sembari otaknya bekerja mengingat nama sutradara itu.

"Lalu, brand apa yang menjadikanku ikon?"

"Brand baju untuk musim panas. Semacam swimwear dan sejenisnya. Kamu juga di kontrak untuk Nature Republik bersama boyband baru gege lupa namanya. Yang mengontrakmu itu perusahaan iklan-nya KJ corp. Perusahaan itu juga bekerja sama dengan Celebrity magazine dan beberapa majalah lain yang membuat kita akan bekerja lama di Korea"

Lagi-lagi jawaban Henry hanya dibalas anggukan dan oh pelan dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas bertanya, Kyungsoo kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya. Menyetel film. Dan mulai serius menonton. Dengan Luhan yang terkekeh disebelahnya. Tidak sabar melihat kota kelahiran artis kesayangannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Irene in South Korea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep waiting^^**

**.**

**.**

LadyNotes/LN : maaf ngaret beberapa hari. Harusnya aku posting pas tepat 2minggu kemarin. Tapi lagi banyak acara jadinya baru sempet ngepost sekarang.. mianhae readers-deul. Kegiatan Kyungsoo terinspirasi dari serial tv 'The Rachel Zoe Project' dan 'Style to Rock' di StarWorld Channel. Sedangkan Kegiatan JungSister terinspirasi dari 'The Jessica and Krystal' di Onstyle-Channel M.

Sebagai penebusan atas telatnya ngepost Chapter ini, aku buat nyaris 5K. Maaf klo kurang panjang. Aku biasa ngetik FF di HP pake aplikasi WPSoffice, baru edit di laptop. Jadi mohon dimaklum atas typo bertebaran hehee.

Chapter ini aku akuin berantakan banget. Ga sesuai ekspetasi aku sendiri karena bikinnya bener-bener disela kegiatan dan gitu deh. Buat yang mau nyumbang ide buat chap depan atau oneshoot bisa kontak aku atau mau ngingetin dan nagih ff juga bisa. Atau malah ada yang bersedia duet bikin ff? Hayuk.

_Line : 1995okt_

_Bbm : 79F902A4_

_Wa only : 089602460844_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS buat yang sudah baca, follow, ataupun favorite. Kiss and hug for you{}**

**And..**

**BIGGEST THANKS buat yang sudah ninggalin jejak REVIEW^^.**

**[Aqila k] [Irish Lee] [Lailatul Magfiroh 16] [Park Min Mi] [Dhyamanta1214] [Kaisoo Shipper] [wanny] [Kwon Ara] [SognatoreL] [Dyofanz] [KyuraCho] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie]**

**Buat yang ga kesebut atau salah nama aku minta maaf banget. Tapi semua review aku baca kok malahan aku bintangin di email aku^^.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan saran selalu di terima^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please^^**


	6. Chapter 5 : Irene in South Korea

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as F(x) member

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as EXO member

Other cast : EXO member, Shin Sungwoo, Lee Sora, Yesung SJ, Ryeowook SJ, Grandpa Do ( Lee Sooman ), Grandma Do (OC), Henry SJ

**Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO AREA!. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. AGESWITCH. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : [Chap5 UP!] Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea karena pekerjaan bersama Luhan dan Henry. Bertemu rekan kerja serta partner yang menjadi teman serta keluarga baru untuknya. Bagaimanakah kegiatannya selama di Korea? Dan apa kabar dengan pasangan Kaistal? [KaiSoo, HunSoo, KaiStal, and other] GS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Irene in South Korea**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Henry sudah di taksi menuju kediaman keluarga Do. Luhan tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Sedangkan Kyungsoo disebelahnya hanya terkekeh.

Luhan sudah lama sekali ingin ke Korea Selatan. Tapi belum sempat. Dia bahkan sudah fasih berbicara bahasa Korea dan juga membaca hangul. Walaupun aksen chinanya tetap terdengar.

Dan saat ia berada di Korea sekarang ini, Luhan akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk menikmati Korea. Lagipula, paparazi pasti tidak ada disini. Luhan yakin seterkenalnya dia di U.S sana, dia pasti tidak dikenal disini.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Henry sudah tiba dirumah keluarga Do. Dan saat ini sedang duduk sambil berbincang dengan beberapa anggota keluarga di ruang santai.

Membicarakan kesibukan mereka bertiga selama di U.S. serta membahas kesibukan apa yang akan dilakukan di Korea.

Kyungsoo hanya ikut menanggapi sesekali. Dia duduk dengan resah. Kyungsoo merindukan Hunnie-nya. Tapi Sehun baru akan kerumah ini nanti malam agar terhindar dari paparazi.

Soojung juga baru akan kerumah ini kemungkinan dini hari. Sedangkan Sooyeon sedang dalam perjalanan kesini.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai larut. Tadi Kyungsoo, Luhan, Henry, Sooyeon, dan para orangtua sudah makan malam bersama hasil masakan duet Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook eomma. Bahkan Luhan dan Henry sudah berpamitan untuk pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo yang akan mereka tempati selama di Korea.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Dia rindu dengan kamarnya yang bernuansa biru pastel ini.

Saat akan menyelami dunia mimpi, Kyungsoo merasa kasurnya bergerak pelan seperti terbebani sesuatu. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak jadi memasuki mimpinya namun tetap terpejam. Tidak berniat melihat siapa -atau apa- yang sekarang ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Noona" panggil orang -yang menaiki kasur Kyungsoo- itu pelan.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Berpura-pura sudah terlelap.

"Sehunnie merindukan Kyungie noona" lanjut orang itu -Sehun- sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping dan mengesek hidungnya manja di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya tidur terlentang mengubah arah menjadi menghadap Sehun. Dengan mata tetap terpejam.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo terbenam dalam pelukan Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan menggeliat kecil. Menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar terlelap dalam pelukan hangat namdongsaengnya.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Seharian ini Sehun benar-benar bermanjaan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya punya libur 3 hari. Dan selama 3 hari itu, Sehun berencana akan menempeli Kyungsoo terus menerus.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak. Walaupun dia ditempeli terus oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah mengganggunya apabila ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Sehun hanya akan diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo atau terkadang mengoceh menceritakan kesibukannya setelah debut atau juga memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan ikut melihat apa yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie aigoo.. kau benar-benar manja sekali eoh?! Aku mau pinjam Kyung eonni, Hun!"

Itu protesan Soojung yang entah keberapa kalinya. Jengah juga melihat Sehun yang benar-benar over-manja seperti ini.

"Kyungie noona dan aku sepaket Jung-ah. Terima saja. Mau apa sih memangnya?"

Sehun juga sudah membalas seperti itu entah berapa kali. Yang akan ditanggapi Soojung dengan memutar bola matanya malas sambil berujar-

"Ini urusan wanita, Hun!"

Bingo. Soojung menjawab dengan jawaban sama entah keberapa kalinya.

Membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya bereaksi. Bosan dengan pertengkaran mulut Sehun dan Soojung yang itu-itu saja.

"Kita kekamarku, Jung-ah" ajak Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan Soojung yang mengekor dan Sehun disampingnya memeluk pinggangnya protektif.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Sesampainya dikamar Kyungsoo. Sehun langsung duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk didepannya agar bersandar padanya. Dan agar Sehun bisa memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo mengambil _ipod_-nya dilaci nakas samping tempat tidur beserta _earphone_-nya. Menyetelkan lagu kesukan Sehun, dan memasangkan _earphone_ itu ke kedua telinga Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Pasrah. Sedangkan Soojung sudah terkikik geli melihat seorang Sehun pasrah seperti itu.

"So, apa yang mau kamu ceritakan?"

"Ah... itu.. umm aku mau minta saran eonni" ujar Soojung ragu-ragu dengan melirik Sehun sekilas.

Sehun sendiri tidak mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Soojung. Lagu yang diputarkan Kyungsoo bervolume cukup kencang. Dan saat ini ia juga sedang memejamkan matanya. Menikmati lagu dan Kyungsoo dipelukannya.

"Saran? Soal?"

"Soal.. umm hubunganku dengan Kai"

"Loh? Kamu dan Kai sedang ada masalah?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Uh bagaimana ya.. bukan masalah sih. Hanya saja aku merasa kami benar-benar seperti menjauh satu sama lain"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jadi, karena kami sama-sama sibuk. Beberapa minggu atau mungkin bulan? Tidak tau. Kami benar-benar lost"

Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan Soojung serius.

"Lalu, saat minggu kemarin kami saling kontak lagi. Aku merasa.. uh bagaimana ya menjelaskannya..."

"Hambar?" Kyungsoo mencoba menebak.

"Mungkin. Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Entahlah seperti hilang feeling" Soojung bingung sendiri menjelaskannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya efek kalian jarang bertemu. Coba saja buat jadwal bertemu walaupun hanya beberapa menit. Lalu perhatikan intensitas berkomunikasi kalian. Kalau itu tidak berhasil. Kamu harus pikir-pikir lagi tentang perasaanmu terhadap dia yang sebenarnya" nasihat Kyungsoo bijak.

Soojung terdiam memikirkan usul Kyungsoo.

Yang Soojung tau, dia sayang Kai. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak jelas begini pun Soojung tidak mengerti.

"Gomawo eonni" Soojung mencium pipi Kyungsoo tepat saat Sehun membuka mata. Yang membuatnya melotot horor melihat Soojung sedekat ini dengan wajahnya dan langsung mendorong wajah Soojung menjauh.

"Yak!"

Teriakan Soojung membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan berencana berkeliling Korea berdua.

Lagipula Sehun sudah mulai disibukkan lagi dengan scheduelnya 2 hari lalu. Soojung dan Sooyeon juga sama. Sedangkan Henry sedang rapat dengan KJ corp entah membahas apalagi.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang ada di sebuah cafe kecil. Beristirahat sehabis mengelilingi toko-toko yang terlihat menarik.

Sore ini rencananya mereka ingin duduk-duduk dipinggiran sungai han dengan cemilan pinggir jalan.

Kapan lagi coba seorang entertainer super sibuk seperti Irene punya waktu luang begini? Ditambah lagi disini hampir tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Jadilah mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"Puas tidak, jie?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyantap sate tteokbokki ditangannya.

"Puas sekali, Soo! Gomawo~" mata Luhan berbinar-binar senang.

"Kau yang terbaik! Jjang!" Lanjut Luhan dengan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah melihatnya.

"Sstt.. itu seperti Irene. Benar tidak sih?" Terdengar suara lirih seorang yeoja tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan bertatapan kaget.

"Chogiyo..."

Belum habis kekagetan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. 3 orang yeoja sudah menghampiri mereka.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan gugup.

"Ehm.. apakah kamu Irene? Model dan penyanyi dari luar negeri itu?"

Kyungsoo melirik Luhan gusar. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Mengaku atau menyembunyikan.

Luhan sendiri masih kebingungan. Kyungsoo dikenali. Semoga saja dia tidak.. semoga- "Dan kamu Luhan kan? Princess stylist Irene?"

Damn!. Mereka dikenali.

"Kami fansmu! Kami sungguh-sungguh mengagumi sifatmu dan cara berpakaianmu!" Seru salah seorang yeoja itu antusias.

"Woaahh! Kami sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka dapat bertemu kalian di Korea" seruan lain terdengar.

"Bolehkah kami minta tanda tangan dan foto? Ah aku akan mengirimkan tanda tangan dan fotomu kepada Sehun! Dia pasti senang sekali"

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi ocehan demi ocehan mereka dengan tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Begitupun dengan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa kali berfoto dengan 3 yeoja itu bergantian memotret. Kyungsoo menawarkan mereka berselca bersama dan disambut dengan antusias.

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu kepada kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Apa unnie?" Tanya balik mereka serempak.

"Jangan update apapun dulu hari ini tentang bertemu kami. Kalian bisa update besok. Karena malam ini aku dan Luhan masih akan berkeliling. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba nitizen gempar dan mengikuti kami nantinya. Bisakah?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk semangat. Itu permintaan kecil. Irene benar-benar seramah dan sebaik yang diberitakan.

"Gomawoyo" Kyungsoo dan Luhan membow 45° kepada mereka. Yang membuat mereka bertiga melotot tidak percaya.

**Seorang. Artis. Membowing. Mereka?! Oh god!**

Mereka terdiam linglung. Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Kami duluan ya" seru Luhan sembari menupuk pundak ketiga yeoja itu.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"CUT! Good job everyone!" Teriakan sutradara Park menggema diruangan yang didesain seperti kamar itu.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan _scene_ pertama untuk music videonya hari ini. Mereka mulai _shooting_ saat matahari masih bersinar terik. Sedangkan saat ini bulan sudah menggantikan tugasnya menyinari bumi.

Sutradara Park terlihat tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang dicapainya hari ini. Sutradara muda itu bahkan tidak henti-hentinya memuji Irene atas _acting_nya yang membuat pengambilan _scene_ hari ini lancar.

"Benar-benar bagus, Irene. Aku jarang sekali menemukan artis yang langsung mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Dan benar-benar menjalankan pekerjaan melelahkan ini secara tulus sepertimu. Daebak!" Seru Sutradara Park itu sambil bertepuk tangan takjub.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya serta tersenyum manis setelahnya.

"Sutradara Park bisa saja. Jangan terlalu memuji begitu nanti saya jadi besar kepala." Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol saja. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku. Aku ingin kerja sama kita berlangsung nyaman untuk satu sama lain"

"Baiklah... Chanyeol?" Ujar Kyungsoo ragu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku oppa kalau kau mau" Chanyeol tertawa geli setelahnya.

Membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan -yang sedang membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo- pun ikut tertawa.

"Ah, princess Luhan? Kau juga boleh memanggilku oppa." Chanyeol seperti baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan disitu. Yang menjadikan Luhan terkekeh geli sendiri.

"Jangan ikut memanggilku Princess, oppa. Kau bisa memanggilku Lulu saja" sahut Luhan.

"Baiklah. Semoga kita bisa berteman ya. Atau bahkan bersahabat?" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Btw, aku duluan. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan" pamit Chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar ruangan. Setelah sebelumnya berteriak pamitan kepada kru yang sedang bersiap pulang.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Hari baru tiba untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah kemarin _shooting_ scene pertama untuk MVnya, hari ini Kyungsoo akan pemotretan untuk brand yang menjadikannya ikon. Sebut saja brand M.

Pemotretan dilakukan di pantai karena tema yang diambil adalah summer atau musim panas. Pakaian yang akan dikenakan Kyungsoo juga pakaian-pakaian terbuka dan minim. Yang akan memperlihatkan secara jelas lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih berisi jika dibandingkan dengan model-model kebanyakan serta alami tanpa implan, operasi, dan sejenisnya.

"Kita berganti kostum lagi, miss Irene. Mari" ajak seorang kru yeoja sambil menyampirkan jubah handuk ke pundak Kyungsoo.

Dijawab dengan gumaman terima kasih dan senyum manis Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo baru saja berganti kostum yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mengenakan jubah handuk berwarna biru untuk menutupi bikini hijau tosca yang sexy didalamnya.

Kyungsoo melakukan berbagai pose di depan kamera dengan senyum berbentuk hati di bibirnya. Menunjukkan kesenangan musim panas.

Ia sudah biasa melakukan ini. Berpose sexy sekaligus imut didepan kru yang sebagian besar pria. Memakai pakaian minim dan mengekspos tubuhnya terang-terangan. Sst, bahkan Kyungsoo pernah memakai kostum bikini yang hanya menutupi tonjolan kecil payudaranya serta celana g-string di runaway victoria secret entah tahun berapa.

Tapi semua itu hanya semata-mata tuntutan pekerjaan. Tubuh Kyungsoo itu bersih. Dalam artian belum pernah sekalipun tersentuh oleh pria. Bahkan ia belum pernah berciuman. Ups!

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"Jongin! Aku diutus appa untuk melihat real astate kita yang diluar kota. Bisakah kau menggantikanku memantau _photoshoot_ brand M hari ini? Aku benar-benar harus berangkat sekarang. Tidak akan sempat memantau _photoshoot_ bagian utama dengan _scene_ sunset itu" Jongdae berujar panik di dalam ruangan Jongin.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, Hyung. Siapa photographer kita memangnya? Suruh Leo saja yang memantau" Jongin menjawab dengan malas-malasan.

"Park Chanyeol ! Ayolah Jongin.. Leo tidak akan mengerti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa memantaunya kalau mengerti saja tidak. Yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Park Chanyeol kan hanya orang-orang tertentu seperti aku, kamu, Sungjae, Myungsoo, dan Appa" Jongdae sekarang duduk dengan gusar didepan Jongin.

"Sungjae dan Myungsoo ada tugas keluar juga. Kau mau menyuruh aku meminta Appa memantau? tidakkan? ayolah.." Jongdae menambahkan dengan wajah yang benar-benar memelas.

Jongin menghelas nafas berat sebelum menyetujui.

"Siapa modelnya?" Tanyanya malas.

"Irene !"

"MWOO?!" Teriakan Jongin membuat telinga Jongdae berdengung.

"AKU BERANGKAT HYUNG!" Jongin kembali berteriak setelah mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya, lalu melesat cepat ke arah lift.

Dia harus sampai lokasi secepatnya!

Dan Jongdae melongo melihat tingkah Jongin. Kenapa dia tidak daritadi saja memberitahu modelnya itu Irene ya? Ck!.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang beristirahat sambil bersenda gurau dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti teman lama yang baru berjumpa lagi.

Tidak heran sih, mengingat Chanyeol yang memang ramah dan easy going serta Kyungsoo yang berkepribadian kurang lebih sama.

"Kau tau Ren, Artis itu bahkan sampai terbengong bodoh mendengar instruksiku. Memangnya aku ini berbicara dengan bahasa alien apa? Haha"

"Loh? Bahasamu memang sulit dimengerti Chan. Lebih sulit daripada ujian tes untuk kelulusanku" Kyungsoo membalas gurauan Chanyeol dengan terbahak.

" , Pihak KJ corp sudah mau sampai. Kita diperbolehkan memulai lagi" seruan salah satu kru menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo berganti kostum untuk _scene_ sunset. Sedangkan ia sendiri kembali mempersiapkan kameranya.

Kyungsoo sudah berganti kostum menjadi atasan putih berenda dan cukup transparan dan panjang tidak sampai menyentuh pusarnya. Dengan bra orange cerah dibaliknya. Bawahan rok spandek mini biru dengan list putih dibawahnya.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai berpose dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali mengarahkannya.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Jongin sudah berdiri tegak di lokasi pemotretan itu. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar melihat bagaimana Irene melakukan berbagai pose didepan kamera dan dihadapannya.

Sungguh. Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa pemandangan yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini merupakan pemandangan terindah selama hidupnya. Jongin bahkan merasa bisa mimisan sekarang juga saat menyadari Irene sudah selesai berpose dan melangkah pelan kearahnya setelah sebelumnya seperti dibisiki sesuatu oleh seorang kru.

"_Annyeonghasimnika, Irene imnida_" Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

Jongin menutupi kegugupannya dengan tersenyum formal.

"Nde. Kim Jongin dari KJ corp" Jongin ikut membungkuk sekilas.

"Saya yang akan mengambil alih soal anda yang menjadi ikon brand ini. Mohon kerjasamanya" lanjut Jongin.

"Ah nde. Nanti akan saya sampaikan kepada manager saya" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis setelahnya. Membuat Jongin benar-benar mematung.

"Jongin! Bagaimana? Memuaskan kan?" Pertanyaannya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan Jongin dari acara mematungnya.

Tadi saat Chanyeol memotret Irene, Jongin duduk didepan layar seperti tv kecil yang melihat langsung hasil yang didapat Chanyeol hanya sebentar. Karena setiap foto yang dihasilkan Chanyeol dan Irene benar-benar menakjubkan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Chan, kenal perwakilan KJ corp ini?"

"Iya, Ren. Sudah seperti adikku sendiri. KJ corp sering sekali menggunakan jasaku. Jadi yaa begitulah"

"Jongin, Jongdae mana? Bukankah seharusnya Jongdae yang memantau _photoshoot_ ini?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Hyung mendadak ada urusan diluar kota. Jadilah aku disini"

Chanyeol dan Jongin melanjutkan obrolan mengenai _photoshoot_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah beralih mengganti kostum untuk _scene_ malam.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

_Photoshoot_ sudah selesai beberapa saat lalu, kini Kyungsoo sedang bersenda gurau dengan Chanyeol sambil memakan makan malam mereka yang terlambat.

Tiba-tiba Jongin datang menghampiri mereka bersama Henry disampingnya sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ren, sudah berkenalan dengan perwakilan KJ corp ini?" Tanya Henry yang dijawab anggukan singkat Kyungsoo.

"_Ku dengar dia fansmu_" lanjut Henry menggunakan bahasa china.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Dan membalas perkataan Henry dengan bahasa china juga.

"_Benarkah? Tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu, ge. Dia formal sekali tadi padaku. Dia terlihat tampan dan berwibawa ngomong-ngomong_"

Henry ikut terkekeh.

"_Kau memperhatikannya? Tumben sekali matamu itu melihat jelas objek pria? Suka?"_

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu dilanjutkan dengan tertawa yang diikuti Henry.

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam tidak mengerti. Mereka bisa berbahasa asing. Tapi tidak untuk china.

"Ehm! Jongin-ssi-"

"Jongin saja, Ren. Bisakah kita tidak terlalu formal? Mengingat kerja sama kita akan berlangsung lama"

"Eoh? Baiklah, Jongin..."

"Jongin, duduklah! Henry hyung juga duduklah. Kita makan bersama" kalimat Irene terpotong dengan seruan Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta tadi.

Mereka makan bersama sambil sesekali berbincang mengenai berbagai hal.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta kontak Irene yang bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki Jongin.

"Nanti kalian akan aku kirimkan. Tidak apa-apa kan, Ren?" Sahut Henry santai.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan senyum manis dan anggukan singkat.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Beberapa minggu sudah terlewati. Kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan tahap pembuatan MVnya namun masih disibukan dengan _photoshoot_ untuk photobook dan albumnya. Serta mendatangi berbagai kota untuk acara-acara brand M.

Kyungsoo juga sudah semakin akrab dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin. Diluar pekerjaan, terkadang mereka bertemu untuk sekedar berbincang singkat.

Hubungan Soojung dan Kai yang Kyungsoo tau sedikit mengalami perbaikan. Tapi menurut cerita Soojung beberapa hari lalu dia meragukan Kai masih setia padanya. Kai memang tipe yang tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya secara terang-terangan, namun belakangan Soojung merasa Kai makin cuek. Tapi Soojung juga sadar, dirinya juga tidak seperhatian dulu. Mungkin itu penyebab Kai juga berubah. Soojung percaya, lelaki tidak akan berubah jika wanitanya tidak berulah.

Dan baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa keduanya pernah bertemu beberapa bulan lalu dan berkenalan dengan nama yang berbeda.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Sehun sedang di lokasi _Shooting nature republik_ bersama member lainnya. _Shooting_ kali ini dilaksanakan di sebuah tempat terbuka.

Sutradara yang menggarap shooting ini adalah sutradara Kang. Sedangkan untuk sesi _photoshoot_ nanti ditangani oleh photographer Park.

"CUT! KITA ISTIRAHAT 10 MENIT!" Teriakan Sutradara Kang membuat member EXO menghela nafas lega.

"Irene, sudah datang belum?" Tanya sutradara Kang ke salah satu kru.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan bersama managernya dan photographer Park"

"Semoga mereka sampai tepat waktu. Aku harus ke lokasi lain setelah ini" keluh sutradara Kang dan berlalu menuju tempatnya istirahat.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah sampai dilokasi. Sedangkan Henry yang menggunakan mobil Kyungsoo sedang mampir ke mini market untuk membeli sesuatu.

Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan membernya melotot kaget melihat Kyungsoo turun dari mobil asing bersama lelaki asing.

Mereka juga terlihat akrab sekali. Sehun tidak menyangka noonanya sedekat itu dengan lelaki asing.

Lagipula, ada apa noonanya datang ke lokasi _shooting_nya?.

"Hun, kau melihat apa?" Kris menepuk pundak Sehun membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kris.

"Eobseo"

"Kudengar partner kita untuk scene berikutnya itu Irene. Woah kau beruntung Sehunnah bertemu langsung dengan tipe idealmu" seru Chen.

"Mwo?! Irene?" Sehun kembali membulatkan matanya. _Double shock_ dalam beberapa menit.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

_Shooting_ sudah selesai. Sutradara Kang juga sudah pergi meninggalkan lokasi. Saat ini seluruh kru dan artis sedang beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan ke sesi _photoshoot_.

Kyungsoo, Henry dan Chanyeol sedang berbincang saat member EXO menghampiri mereka.

Memperkenalkan diri masing-masing secara formal setelah melakukan _greeting_ grup.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan balas memperkenalkan dirinya. Begitupun Chanyeol dan Henry.

"Irene-ssi, uri maknae Sehun mengidolakan anda sekali. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Irene-ssi. Kami sungguh tidak menyangka mendapat kesempatan ini" ujar Suho.

"Photographer Park juga. Sungguh ini merupakan pengalaman yang akan selalu teringat. Bekerja dengan orang-orang hebat" Lay menambahkan ucapan Suho.

"Err.. bisakah kita bicara banmal saja? Aku tidak suka suasana kaku begini. Panggil Chanyeol saja"

"Ah suatu kehormatan untuk kami Chanyeol hyung" Xiumin berujar mewakili member EXO lain.

"Begitu lebih baik"

"Ah, kalau begitu panggil aku Irene saja ya. Tidak perlu terlalu formal" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Nde, Irene noona"

"Eeyy... aku kelahiran 92 _by the way_"

"Eoh? Aah mianhae Irene. Kami tidak tahu kalau kami berempat ternyata lebih tua darimu" Suho, Xiumin, Kris dan Lay membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau muda sekali Ren. Berbeda 4 tahun ternyata dariku. Eeyy"

"Kau yang terlalu tua, Chan" Irene terkekeh dan member EXO tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merenggut.

"Maknae kami kelahiran 94, Ren. Kau hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengannya dan seumuran dengan Chen" ujar Suho setelah meredakan tawanya.

Irene hanya mengangguk singkat sembari mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"Noona kenapa tidak bilang kalau _shooting_ ini juga?" Sehun berujar tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengecek penampilannya sebelum keluar ruang ganti.

"Noona juga tidak tau kalau boyband baru yang menjadi _partner_ noona itu kamu, Hunnie"

Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Arraseo, noona. Tapi aku tidak tahan harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal noonaku sendiri"

"Bertahanlah, Hunnie. Demi profesionalitas kita bukan? _Cheer up, baby_ Hun!" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Sehun memberi semangat.

"_I try my best_, noona" Sehun balas mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Beberapa minggu sudah terlewati lagi dengan cepat. Soojung masih disibukan dengan promosi mini album terbaru bersama membernya.

Sehun sedang sibuk berlatih bersama membernya untuk penampilan spesial award beberapa minggu lagi.

Kyungsoo masih dalam penggarapan albumnya bersama Chanyeol.

Jongin sedang berlatih untuk kompetisi dance beberapa hari lagi. Dan pekerjaannya banyak di handle oleh Jongdae.

Jongdae dan Irene sudah saling mengenal saat di lokasi beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan Jongdae yang memiliki kepribadian 11-12 seperti Chanyeol sudah menganggap Irene seperti adiknya sendiri. Terlebih memang Jongdae menginginkan adik perempuan sejak lama.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

_From : Soojungie_

_Kai, bisakah kita bertemu?_

_To : Soojungie_

_Kapan?_

_From : Soojungie_

_Malam ini di cafe biasa_

_To : Soojungie_

_Sure_

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Soojung ingin bertemu dengannya lagi padahal baru 2 hari lalu mereka bertemu.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Soojung padanya.

Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing. Kompetisi sudah didepan mata dan Jongin tidak bisa tidak mengikuti kompetisi lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu.

Jongin tidak ingin media mencarinya dan menemukan kenyataan tersembunyi mengenai dirinya.

Jongin sudah bersiap melanjutkan latihannya sebelum suara smartphonenya menghentikan.

_From : Irene_

_Jongin, kau kemana saja? Aku dan yang lain ingin berkumpul di tempat biasa malam ini. Wanna join?_

_To : Irene_

_Aku usahakan. Jongdae hyung ikut?_

_From : Irene_

_Semua ikut._

_To : Irene_

_Nanti aku kabari Jongdae saja ikut atau tidaknya._

Jongin kembali menghela nafas berat.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Jongin tidak hadir. Sebagai gantinya beberapa member EXO ikut berkumpul dan meramaikan suasana.

Mereka berkumpul di sebuah kafe kecil pinggir kota yang sepi pengunjung padahal menu disitu lezat-lezat. Kafe yang merupakan rekomendasi Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Pekerjaan Luhan di Korea sangat ringan. Karena Kyungsoo lebih sering di makeup dengan penata rias langsung dari _brand_ yang menggunakan jasanya.

Jadi Luhan benar-benar menggunakan waktu bebasnya untuk mengelilingi Korea hingga ke sudut tersembunyi.

"Jongin sedang sibuk apa sih Dae?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya lalu menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Tanya Jongin sendiri saja lah Lu. Aku tidak berhak membeberkan kegiatannya"

"Sok rahasia sekali hyung" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Uh! Itu privasi Jongin. Kalian tanya Jongin saja kalau ingin tahu"

Jawaban Jongdae menyebabkan helaan nafas pelan dari beberapa orang.

"Oya Hun, margamu kan Do. Apakah kau sekeluarga dengan CEO agensimu?" Chanyeol mengubah pembicaraan.

Semua terdiam menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Tentu saja, hyung. Seluruh marga Do kan berkeluarga" jawab Sehun santai.

"Kalau Irene, punya nama korea tidak?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat Sehun dan Irene membatu.

"Eoh?"

"Iya, Ren. Kau kan fasih sekali berbahasa korea. Kemungkinan, kau punya nama korea kan?" Chanyeol menyahuti.

"Punya tidak Ren? Kalau tidak punya aku akan memberikanmu nama Korea dengan marga Kim. Kau kan adik perempuanku" Jongdae juga ikut menanggapi.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Hyung... aku lapar. Bisakah kita pesan makanan dulu?" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya oppa. Kau tau, perutku berbunyi daritadi" Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun dan ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Irene punya sedikit masalah pencernaan. Kita makan dulu ya?" Henry segera mangambilkan menu dimeja kasir.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Berterima kasih kepada Sehun yang memulai rengekan disertai _aegyo_ itu.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"Ada apa Jung-ah?" Jongin bertanya _to the point_ saat baru sampai di depan Soojung.

"Ah, aku mau membicarakan hubungan kita, Kai"

"Langsung saja. Aku tidak mau kamu dikenali"

"Begini, belakangan ini kan hubungan kita menjauh. Walaupun sudah lebih intens berkomunikasi tapi aku yakin kamu juga merasa seperti ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita. Jadi, apakah kamu masih ada rasa untukku? Sejujurnya aku sendiri sedang bimbang dengan perasaanku" Soojung mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa secara gamblang.

"_Molla_, Jung. Kamu tau aku. Aku terserah keputusanmu saja inginnya bagaimana"

"Ayolah, Jongin. Aku bingung harus apa. Kamu jangan membuatku lebih bingung"

"Aku menerima apapun keputusanmu. Aku menyayangimu dan kamu tau itu. Kamu yang bimbang dengan perasaanmu. Ya aku bisa apa?"

"Beberapa waktu lalu aku minta saran Kyung unnie-"

"Kyung? Siapa dia?" Potong Jongin

"Unnieku yang berkepribadian menarik itu"

"Ah dia. Aku lupa nama dan wajahnya. Lalu?"

"Lalu dia menyarankan berbagai hal. Mulai dari menjadwalkan pertemuan walaupun singkat sampai jangan putus komunikasi. Untuk yang komunikasi kan kita sudah menjalaninya. Untuk pertemuan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bisa kita coba"

"Kalau itu tidak berhasil aku janji kita akan tetap baik walaupun berpisah nanti. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_"

Setelah membuat kesepakan demikian Soojung berpamitan kembali ke dorm dengan mobilnya. Sedangkan Jongin memilih memesan kopi dan menenangkan pikiran serta perasaannya akibat obrolan singkat tadi.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Tidak terasa sudah beberapa bulan Kyungsoo di Korea. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae, serta member EXO terjalin dengan baik. Sedangkan Jongin entah kemana. Kalau informasi yang Kyungsoo tau dari Jongdae, Jongin sedang patah hati. Jadi dia menjadi lebih menyibukan diri. Jongin si _workaholic_ bertambah parah.

Yang Kyungsoo tau dari Jongdae yang terkadang ember bocor itu, Jongin berpacaran dengan salah 1 member girlband terkenal. Dan hubungan mereka sedang goyah.

Ditambah lagi, media sedang menggosipkan si yeojachingu ada hubungan dengan aktor. Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah melihat berita hanya mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti saja waktu itu.

Berita paling menghebohkan beberapa hari terakhir adalah Chanyeol mempunyai yeojachingu seorang aktris. Kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah ingat yeoja itu bermarga Byun tapi Kyungsoo lupa namanya.

Lagipula Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka secara resmi. Kabar itu juga Kyungsoo dapat dari Jongdae. Bukan dari Chanyeolnya langsung.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo, Henry, dan Luhan hari ini akan terbang ke Paris. Selama beberapa minggu mereka ada pekerjaan disana. Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo harus berlenggok lagi di runaway _Paris fashion week_. Lalu ke New York setelahnya. Dilanjutkan kembali ke L.A untuk memulai promosi album terbarunya. Dan juga tour keliling dunia.

Chanyeol serta Jongdae sudah berjanji akan tetap menghubungi Kyungsoo. Dan sesekali akan mengunjunginya. Begitu juga member EXO.

Pantas saja semua orang menyayangi Irene. Kepribadiannya benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak heran semua yang pernah bekerja sama dengannya selalu ingin bekerja sama terus kedepannya. Yang membuat Irene benar-benar dipenuhi kesibukan luar biasa padat. Namun juga teman dimana-mana.

"Jongdae oppa, kau harus memiliki kekasih secepatnya dan jangan lupa kenalkan padaku. Arra? Aku menunggu dikenalkan dengan kekasih oppa" gurau Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum sambungan _video call_-nya dengan Jongdae terputus karena harus _take off_.

"Aku akan merindukan Korea, jie" gumam Kyungsoo kepada Luhan disebelahnya.

"Nado, Kyung"

"Kita akan bisa Korea lagi setelah beberapa tahun sepertinya" lanjut Luhan.

"Aku akan dicoret dari daftar keluarga kalau begitu, jie"

"Maksudku ke Korea untuk pekerjaan Kyung. Disaat ada lenggang kau bisa ke Korea dan menemui keluargamu. Henry selalu mengizinkan itu kan? Sedangkan aku dan Henry tetap harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sampai kau kembali" Luhan menghela nafas berat.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. Memberi semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN** : heyhoy~ aku membawa lanjutan The Celebrity. Untuk yang minta konflik sabar ya.. konflik cerita ini ringan dan baru keluar di chapter depan. Aku sengaja tidak menginfokan sub-judul untuk chapter depan hehehe.

Chanbaek bersatu. EXO member keluar. Kesibukan tetap jalan. Kaistal ada. Jessica? Aku sembunyikan dulu agar dia fokus dan kembali pada snsd /loh.

Chapter ini entah kenapa jadi sepanjang ini-_- _totally my mistake._ Tapi kalau dipendekin juga jadi ada yang kurang. Aku mencoba mencakup segala kegiatan Kyungsoo soalnya. Duh maap ya jadi _super mess_ begini /bow with cast/

Buat yg bingung umur mereka aku jelaskan disini.

_**87L : Henry**_

_**88L : Jessica**_

_**89L : Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun**_

_**90L : Suho, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan**_

_**91L : Lay**_

_**92L : Kyungsoo, Chen**_

_**93L : Jongin**_

_**94L : Krystal, Sehun**_

Btw, ini 'traktiran' dari aku. Diawal oktober umurku berkurang/? Jadi sedikit hadiah untuk readers~

Oiya, kenapa di Summary aku taro **Hunsoo** lebih dulu dibanding **Kaisoo**. Karena lebih banyak **Hunsoo** moment di FF ini dibanding **Kaisoo**. Tapi pair utama aku tetap **Kaisoo**. Dan **Kaisoo** moment bakal ada di sekitar Chap 6 akhir atau 7 sampai ending. So, tunggu saja~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep waiting for next Chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A lot of love for Readers-deul from me **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Biggest thanks to Reviewers. Favoriters/? Dan Followers.**

**Without you, this fanfiction is nothing. Thanksss **

**.**

**.**

**[KyungiNoru] [NopwillineKaisoo] [Hany Kwan] [dkyngswfy] [KyuraCho] [dhyamanta1214] [Kyle] [lailatul magfiroh 16] [Insooie baby] [Wanny] [arumfitrinurazizah] [Desta Soo] [dorekyungsoo93] [yungieSMY] [dyofanz] [guest] [cahyaanjanie] [kang hyun yoo-ie]. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ada yang tidak disebut atau salah penulisan /Bow 90°/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO^^**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Moment

Author : Lady SooJong

Genre : romance, family, comfort, AU

Main cast :

Do Kyungsoo / Irene as entertainer

Kim Jongin / Kim Kai as dancer

Cast :

Jung Soojung / Krystal as F(x) member

Jung Sooyeon / Jessica as model

Byun Baekhyun as actris

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun as EXO member

Other cast : EXO member, Lee Sora, Henry SJ, and many more!

**Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO AREA!. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. AGESWITCH. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : [Chap6 UP!] Kai menjadi workaholic semenjak putus dengan Krystal, dan berkat ide gila Luhan dan Henry menjadikan Kai dan Kyungsoo dekat. Sebenarnya apa idenya? Bagaimana kedekatan KaiSoo? [KaiSoo, HunSoo, and other] GS!

**Chapter 6 : The Moment**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 tahun sudah terlewati. Anggota keluarga Do benar-benar sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Yang menyebabkan jadwal pertemuan keluarga berubah menjadi 2 kali dalam setahun. Tapi perubahan jadwal tersebut tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kedekatan dan keharmonisan keluarga itu. Bahkan mereka masih sering saling mengunjungi dan bertemu saat ada waktu luang.

Sehun dan boybandnya EXO sedang dalam masa kejayaan ditahun ini. Album pertama mereka laku total dan kini tengah mempersiapkan album lainnya. Sehun beserta membernya juga sempat beberapa kali mengunjungi Kyungsoo di L.A saat mereka ada aktifitas disana atau sekedar jalan-jalan berlibur.

Soojung sendiri sedang merambah dunia akting. Dia mendapat tawaran pemeran utama dalam drama romantis terbaru korea yang bercerita tentang percintaan anak muda. Cukup klasik.

Hubungan Soojung dan Kai baru berakhir beberapa bulan lalu. Dan kini Jongin -Kai- sedang dalam masa sulitnya. Katakanlah Jongin cukup stress dengan putusnya hubungan mereka. Pernah beberapa kali Jongin mempertanyakan kembali alasan mereka putus langsung ke Soojung. Namun dengan entengnya Soojung menjawab sudah tidak ada rasa untuknya. Atau dirinya sudah tidak membuat Soojung nyaman. Dan sejenisnya.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan. Dan beginilah ia sekarang. Mengutip kata Jongdae, Money Maker aka Robot aka Workaholic aka Mayat hidup dan masih banyak lagi julukan sejenis itu untuk Jongin dari Jongdae.

Chanyeol masih melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Terkadang menjadi fotographer, terkadang menjadi sutradara. Dengan yeojachingunya Byun Baekhyun yang masih setia bersamanya walaupun keduanya sama-sama disibukkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi L.A atau New York hanya untuk sekedar menonton konser Irene atau melihat Irene di runaway. Biasanya Chanyeol datang bersama Jongdae. Dan hanya pernah sekali bersama Baekhyun.

Jongdae masih disibukkan mengurus perusahaan. Namun tugasnya jauh lebih ringan semenjak Jongin berpisah dengan Soojung, kebanyakan tugas Jongdae akan dengan senang hati di _handle_ oleh Jongin. Bahkan Jongin sendiri yang menawarkan hal tersebut.

Jadilah Jongdae sering sekali berpergian ke U.S hanya untuk sekedar bertemu 'adik perempuan' kesayangannya. Beberapa minggu lalu bahkan media sempat menggosipkan hubungan mereka berdua. Yang hanya ditanggapi tawa geli Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Henry, bahkan Luhan dan Chanyeol saat membaca artikel tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih setia dengan pekerjaannya. Dia juga sudah memiliki 3 album serta 2 mini album dan 5 single plus soundtrack. Beberapa hari lalu bahkan Kyungsoo baru menyelesaikan shooting glee seasons terbaru.

Sekarang-sekarang ini ia dan Luhan sedang dalam proyek membuat desain. Rencananya, tahun ini Kyungsoo dan Luhan berkolaborasi untuk meluncurkan brand fashion mereka dengan nama _**LuKee**_. Lu untuk Luhan dan K untuk Kyungsoo dan ee itu sebagai pemanis. Seperti panggilan manis di Korea yang memakai akhiran 'ee' atau 'ie' ya sejenis itulah.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru saja membuka pintu ruang riasnya saat melihat wajah Jongdae yang muram dan Henry yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya memberi semangat serta Luhan yang memandang prihatin Jongdae dari bangku depan meja rias.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Biasanya dia akan melihat Jongdae tersenyum idiot apabila mendadak mengunjunginya dilokasi. Tapi ini lain. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau kenapa, oppa?"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Jongin kan semalam, Ren?"

"Kan kau melihat sendiri oppa. Jongin kenapa lagi?"

"Eomma bilang Jongin menginap di kantor dan tidak tidur dirumah sudah nyaris seminggu. Semalam walaupun sudah kau hubungi dia tidak pulang juga"

"ARRGHHH! Anak itu maunya apa sih?!" Jongdae berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongdae dan memeluk Jongdae dari samping sambil mengusap lembut lengannya. Menenangkan Jongdae.

"Ren, aku harus apa lagi? Anak itu benar-benar seperti robot penghasil uang sekarang. Kerjaannya hanya mengurus perusahaan. Aku, appa, eomma, semua sudah berusaha membujuknya dan mengurangi pekerjaannya. Tapi dengan liciknya dia mengambil alih pekerjaan bawahannya juga. Sungjae, Woohyun, Haeyeol, bahkan pekerjaan Leo pernah dirampasnya. Gila! Anak itu sudah keterlaluan"

"Oppa pulang saja. Dia lebih sedikit terkontrol saat ada oppa disekitarnya kan? Maksudku setidaknya dia tidak mengambil alih pekerjaan bawahannya" Kyungsoo menyuarakan sarannya halus.

"Iya memang. Tapi ia akan mengambil alih pekerjaanku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Bukankah itu lebih membuatnya semakin tidak pulang? Pekerjaanku lebih banyak daripada bawahanku"

"Belum ada seminggu aku mengurus cabang disini. Jongin sudah membuat masalah di Korea sana" lirih Jongdae.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu cukup lama. Semua orang diruangan itu tampak berfikir untuk masalah Jongdae. Suara helaan nafas berat Jongdae terdengar jelas diruangan itu.

Masalah Jongin memang sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama lagi. Anak itu terlalu tertutup. Sulit untuk mengetahui apa isi pikiran dan hatinya. Jongdae menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin patah hati terlalu dalam. Dan kesimpulan Jongdae sudah dia utarakan pada yang lainnya. Jadilah mereka semua menganggap seperti itu dan menyarankan Jongdae membiarkan workaholic Jongin untuk sementara. Mungkin itu cara Jongin melupakan patah hatinya. Namun saat ini Jongin memang sudah melewati batas.

"Dae, bagaimana kalau kau bertukar saja dengan Jongin?" Henry mengusulkan sarannya setelah daritadi terdiam.

"Maksud Hyung, Jongin mengambil alih pekerjaanku disini dan aku mengambil alih pekerjaannya di Korea?"

"Iya, bagaimana?"

"Hmm... memang sih pekerjaan disini lebih ringan dibanding disana. Sepertinya ide itu tidak buruk, Hyung"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia mengambil alih pekerjaan bawahannya disini?" Lanjut Jongdae khawatir.

"Bukankah Jongin mengidolakan Irene, oppa?"

"Apa hubungannya denganku, Lu?"

"Memang kenapa, Lu?"

"Bagaimana kalau selama Jongin disini, dia dalam pengawasan Irene? Maksudku, Jongin kan mengidolakan Irene makanya semalam kau menyuruh Irene menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya pulang kan? Nah, menurut pendapatku bisa saja Jongin lebih patuh dan mengurangi pekerjaannya dengan adanya Irene disekitarnya? Atau Irene yang mengingatkannya? Paling tidak Jongin pasti lebih termotivasi untuk _move on_ dan melupakan patah hatinya. Benarkan?" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Mungkin saja sih. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan? Jadwal kalian kan luar biasa padat"

"Untuk bulan ini kami tidak terlalu padat kok, Dae. Di beberapa jadwal Irene selalu ada jeda 2 sampai 4 jam sebelum ke lokasi berikutnya" Henry berujar setelah membaca jadwal Irene di Ipadnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa. Aku senang apabila benar-benar bisa membantu"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan appa"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Ren" lanjut Jongdae mengusap sayang kepala Irene.

"Terimakasih sarannya ya, Lu" Jongdae beralih mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada meeting di kantor sejam lagi. Kalian yang terbaik! Bye!"

Setelah Jongdae menghilang di balik pintu, Henry melirik Kyungsoo jahil.

"So, are you ready for babysitting Jongin?" Goda Henry menaikturunkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang di makeup ulang oleh Luhan hanya balas mendengus kasar.

"Babysitting? Hahaha" Luhan tertawa geli.

"Shut up Lu! That's your idea!"

"Pfft.. sorry sweety. I'll stop hehe"

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

_Jongdae is calling..._

"Mau apa dia menelpon jam segini?" Jongin bermonolog saat melihat nama Jongdae di layar smartphonenya.

Mengangkat panggilan itu dan bergumam singkat sebagai tanda dia siap mendengarkan ocehan Jongdae.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya saat tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Jongdae.

_"Kau pulanglah sekarang. Makan, dan bersiap-siap"_ suara Jongdae terdengar dingin di telinga Jongin.

"Untuk apa?"

_"Kau ditugaskan di L.A menggantikan aku. Aku akan pulang"_

"Tapi kau bahkan belum seminggu disana, hyung" protes Jongin tidak terima.

_"Aku yang meminta pergantian kita ke appa. Pulanglah. Aku tau kau sudah dikantor lagi sepagi ini. Aku akan take off beberapa jam lagi. Pesawatmu juga. Tiketmu sudah ada dirumah. Dipesankan appa. Pulanglah Jongin"_

Dan Jongdae memutuskan sambungan telepon itu sepihak tanpa mau mendengar apapun dari Jongin.

Jongin diam mematung. Kaget karena Jongdae mengetahui ia sudah dikantor padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 saat ini. Sedangkan ia sudah dikantor sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Atau bahkan 2 jam lalu? Jongin lupa. Sedangkan jam kerja dikantornya dimulai pukul 9.

Kaget karena Jongdae dengan entengnya meminta tukar pekerjaan dengan Jongin. Lebih kaget lagi ternyata disetujui oleh Appanya.

Jongin menghela nafas pasrah.

Mengambil tas kerjanya dan merapihkan sedikit meja kerjanya sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan kantor untuk kembali kerumah.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Saat ini Jongin sedang melamun di ruang kerjanya. Jongin itu workaholic, wajar pekerjaan di cabang ini yang bisa terbilang lebih sedikit dibanding di Seoul sudah selesai dia kerjakan dalam waktu singkat. Tadi Jongin juga sudah meminta berkas lain ke wakil direktur Tom namun memang sudah tidak ada berkas pekerjaan yang harus Jongin selesaikan. Hal itu membuat kondisi Jongin melamun tidak jelas seperti sekarang.

Suara smartphonenya menghentikan lamunan Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas berat sebelum meraih smartphone itu dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

_From : Irene_

_Sudah selesai bekerja? Mau makan siang bersama?_

Bibir Jongin mengukir senyum tipis membaca pesan itu. Sebelum melirik jam yang tertera dilayar smartphonenya dan tersadar bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Berarti sudah nyaris sejam dia melamun tidak jelas.

_To : Irene_

_Sure, where?_

_From : Irene_

_La-pasta resto 36st_

Tanpa membalas pesan terakhir Irene, Jongin meraih jasnya dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat lupa kalau dirinya sedang di L.A yang artinya dekat dengan idolanya.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Jongin melangkah pelan memasuki restoran tempat janjiannya dengan Irene.

Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh isi ruangan dan melihat Irene yang tengah membahas sesuatu dengan seorang lelaki didepannya. Yang diperkirakan Jongin sebagai Henry dilihat dari postur tubuhnya.

Jongin melangkah pelan menuju meja mereka. Dan saat Jongin tiba di meja tersebut secara bersamaan Henry bangkit.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut beberapa saat sebelum Henry memecah keheningan dengan pamit pergi ingin menemui klien kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang dijawab anggukan singkat Jongin dan seruan hati-hati dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin menempati tempat Henry duduk tadi dan menatap Irene sekilas sebelum memusatkan perhatian pada menu didepannya.

"Kau sudah memesan, Ren?"

"Sudah tadi. Tinggal menunggu makanan datang"

Pelayan datang membawakan makanan Irene tidak lama kemudian, dan Jongin memesan makanannya.

"Bagaimana L.A? Menyenangkan?" Irene membuka percakapan.

"Belum tau, aku belum sempat berkeliling. Terakhir kali kesini entah sudah beberapa tahun lalu" jawab Jongin sambil menatap Irene yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Terlihat elegan dan imut disaat bersamaan.

"Kau wajib berkeliling. Banyak tempat yang cukup berubah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan"

"Kau ingin menemani?" Jongin terkekeh kecil setelah mengutarakan itu. Dia tau Irene tidak akan bisa menemani. Jadwal model itu terlalu padat.

"Tentu! Kapan kau ingin berkeliling?" Jawaban Irene membuat Jongin mematung sesaat.

"Kau... tidak sibuk?" Tanya Jongin ragu.

"Sebulan ini jadwalku cukup lenggang" Irene menjawab acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Tanya Henry ge saja kalau kau tidak percaya"

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan makanan Jongin dan pergi lagi setelahnya.

"Btw, Henry tidak menemanimu makan? Ingin kemana dia tadi?" Ucap Jongin sebelum mencicipi makanannya.

"Menemui klien seperti yang ia bilang tadi. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu diawasi Jongin-ah" Irene memutar bola matanya jenaka.

"Yayaya, tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk dibiarkan sendiri Ren"

"Aku baru tau kau bisa menggombal begitu" Irene terkekeh halus.

"Aku selalu berbicara kebenaran" Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil tetap terfokus pada makanannya.

"Terserahmu saja tuan Kim" Irene mengerling genit kearah Jongin dan membuat Jongin tersedak makanannya sendiri.

Irene hanya tertawa geli melihat Jongin yang masih terbatuk-batuk walaupun sudah meminum minumannya tadi.

"Kau lucu Jongin" Irene mencubit pipi Jongin pelan dengan wajah geli. Membuat wajah Jongin sedikit memerah entah karena malu dibilang lucu atau karena apa.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Hari ini Jongin berinisiatif mendatangi lokasi shooting Irene. Dia ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana Irene beraksi. Lagipula, pekerjaannya sudah selesai dari beberapa jam yang lalu sehingga ia bisa bebas pergi kemanapun.

Jongin dan Irene sudah semakin dekat belakangan ingin. Mereka sering sekali pergi makan siang atau makan malam bersama. Bahkan Jongin sering mengunjungi galeri tempat Irene dan Luhan bekerja membangun proyek brand mereka.

Intensitas komunikasi via smartphone mereka juga meningkat. Dimana Irene akan menyempatkan diri membalas pesan Jongin walaupun terkadang hanya berisi obrolan absurd yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"CUT! KITA ISTIRAHAT 30 MENIT" teriakan sutradara itu meyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan sementaranya.

"Loh? Jongin? Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Irene saat akan menghampiri kursinya dan melihat Jongin berdiri disana.

"Hanya ingin melihatmu"

"Ternyata aktingmu semakin membaik dari terakhir aku melihatnya di tv" lanjut Jongin seraya mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping kursi khusus Irene.

"Yang kau lihat itu serial tv apa?"

"Glee sesion 3" Jongin terkekeh setelahnya.

"Oh astaga! Itu kan pertama kalinya aku berakting Kim" Irene memukul lengan Jongin pelan dan ikut terkekeh setelahnya.

"Aku tau" Jongin mencubit hidung Irene pelan. Masih sambil terkekeh.

"Ren, kau ambil makan sana. Sudah cukup sepi" seruan Naya mengganggu Jongin dan Irene moment.

"Nanti. Thanks infonya nay"

"Btw, pacarmu? Tampannya"

Irene memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ingat sean, nay. Dia temanku"

"Kalian cocok" Naya mengerling nakal kearah Irene sambil berlalu menuju kursinya.

Jongin yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya terkekeh pelan.

Sepertinya Jongin sudah kembali menjadi Kim Jongin si normal yang melupakan sifat workaholicnya serta lebih banyak tertawa atau terkekeh selama bersama Irene. Rupanya rencana Jongdae mengembalikan Jongin dibantu Irene sukses besar.

"Aku harus mengambil makanan. Kau mau? Kita bisa makan berdua nanti" Irene mengerling genit kearah Jongin sambil berlalu mengambil makanannya. Membuat Jongin yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat terkekeh lagi dengan tingkahnya.

Tidak lama, Irene kembali membawa nampan makanan ditangannya. Menyerahkan nampan itu ketangan Jongin dan duduk dikursinya.

Jongin hanya menatap bingung Irene dan nampan ditangannya bergantian. Membuat Irene terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau makanlah itu Jongin. Aku tau kau belum makan malam. Aku sedang diet" perkataan Irene membuat Jongin menatap tajam kearahnya. Mengamati tubuh Irene dari atas kebawah dan mengulanginya beberapa kali.

"Why? Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?" Irene risih juga dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Kau itu sudah kurus, Ren. Buat apa kau berdiet?"

"Hei! Berat badanku naik 1kilo tau! Aku harus berdiet"

"Tidak ada diet-dietan! Makan." Seru Jongin menyendok makanan itu dan mengarahkannya kedepan mulut Irene.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri Jongin" Irene mengalihkan mukanya dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

Jongin tidak menanggapi perkataan Irene dan tetap mempertahankan sendok itu di depan pipi Irene.

"Kau keras kepala" Irene menggerutu sebelum menghadapkan wajahnya ke Jongin dan membuka mulutnya.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyuapi Irene. Kemudian untuk dirinya sendiri dan begitu terus bergantian antara dirinya dan Irene hingga makanan itu habis.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"Bagaimana tadi kencannya dengan Jongin?" Henry menggoda Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"Kencan?" Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tadi aku melihatmu dan Jongin yang sedang menyuapimu di lokasi. Kalian mesra sekali" Henry tertawa keras setelahnya melihat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu bukan kencan ge!"

"Lalu?" Henry menaikturunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Kau kan tau berat badanku bertambah. Dan dia memaksaku makan"

"Hahaha oke oke. Kalau Sehun sampai melihat kalian tadi, aku yakin anak itu akan cemburu berat noona tersayangnya bermesraan dengan pria lain" Henry masih tertawa namun Kyungsoo terlihat terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku rindu Hunnieku" Kyungsoo memeluk Henry tiba-tiba yang membuat Henry panik.

"Memangnya kau belum menghubunginya lagi?" Henry mengelus punggung Kyungsoo pelan.

"Belum, ge. Huaaa Hunnieku..."

Rengekan Kyungsoo membuat Henry memutar kedua matanya jengah.

"Hubungi saja sekarang, Kyung"

"Benar juga!" Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil smartphonenya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Tapi, kalau dia sedang ada scheduel bagaimana ge? Kalau ponselnya sedang dipegang managernya kan bahaya. Ah tidak tidak. Aku menghubunginya nanti saja tunggu Hunnie menghubungiku duluan" menghapus kembali apa yang sudah diketiknya dan melemparkan smartphone itu kekasur sembarangan.

"Terserahmu. Tapi jangan merengek rindu Hunniemu lagi. Oke?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku. Kau istirahatlah. Besok kita ada jadwal pagi" ucap Henry sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin berencana jalan-jalan. Tidak ada tujuan yang jelas yang pasti semalam mereka merencanakan berjalan-jalan menikmati kota. Lagipula jadwal Kyungsoo hari ini hanya ada sore nanti.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri sedang benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan setelah kemarin dia berhasil memenangkan tender besar dan kini bawahannyalah yang bekerja. Jongin hanya perlu mengawasi dan merevisi hasil mereka nanti.

"Kita mau kemana memangnya, Ren?" Jongin bertanya setelah meminum _orange juice_ yang disuguhkan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti aku ingin menghirup udara segar" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak karena ia sedang ada di dapurnya. Sedangkan Jongin di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau menebak begitu?"

"Tidak tau"

Kyungsoo datang membawakan kue-kue kecil untuk Jongin dan menghempaskan dirinya di sofa single disamping sofa yang diduduki Jongin.

"Kita menunggu Luhan dulu ya. Aku baru ingat ada janji membahas _**LuKee**_ dengannya"

"Lu- apa tadi?"

"_**LuKee**_. Kenapa?"

"Itu apa memangnya?"

"Brand yang sedang aku dan Luhan rintis. Kemungkinan besar akan rilis ditahun ini"

"Perlu promotor? Aku bisa membantu memasarkan brandmu"

"For free?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar menanyakan itu.

"Diskon" Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Menggoda Kyungsoo.

Yang malah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli dan memukul lengan Jongin pelan.

Mereka masih berbincang seru yang diselingi candaan yang membuat keduanya tertawa atau terkekeh. Sampai Luhan tiba dengan raut muka lelah dan mulai mendandani Kyungsoo sambil berbincang masalah brand mereka.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang cup kopi merk terkenal yang tadi sempat mereka hampiri.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terusik dengan rangkulan Jongin dibahunya. Dan tetap berjalan pelan sambil menikmati pemandangan di taman kota ini ditemani cup _lattè float _ditangannya.

"Mau duduk dulu, Ren?" Jongin memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau lelah? Aku ingin ke kedai itu. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana saja?" Kyungsoo mengusulkan dengan menunjuk kedai burger yang berjarak agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Tidak. Justru aku merasa kau yang lelah dengan sepatu itu dan kita berjalan cukup lama" Jongin melirik sepatu wedges sneakers Kyungsoo dengan tinggi sekitar 7cm itu.

"Hei! Justru sepatu ini nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan kau tau. Aku sudah terbiasa memakai sepatu tinggi dan rasanya sangat aneh saat memakai flat shoes"

"Dasar model" Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo sekilas dan mencubit pipi berisinya. Membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Hei jangan menggerutu terus, Ren. Kupingku panas asal kau tau"

"Lalu? Aku peduli?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jenaka yang membuat Jongin tertawa dan mencubit pelan hidung Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu mengidam apa saat mengandungmu? Kenapa kau bisa begitu menggemaskan?"

"Kau tanya sendiri saja ke ibuku. Oh dan terimakasih atas pujiannya. Aku memang cantik"

"Aku mengatakan menggemaskan bukan cantik Irene" Jongin kembali mencubit hidung Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kau hobby sekali mencubitku" Kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya kesal.

"Maaf maaf. Perlu aku cium biar tidak sakit?"

Tawaran Jongin menghasilkan pukulan pelan dikepalanya oleh Kyungsoo.

"Cium tembok saja sana. Aku tidak sudi" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya dan berjalan cepat menuju antrian kedai burger didepannya. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terkekeh pelan sebelum menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang mengantri.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"IGE MWOYAA!"

"Kau kenapa, Hun?" Tanya Suho sang Leader khawatir.

Tidak biasanya Sehun berteriak seperti itu di dorm. Selain mengagetkan seluruh penghuni dorm, Suho juga mengkhawatirkan teriakan Sehun terdengar tetangga dorm mereka. Oke itu berlebihan. Tapi memang teriakan Sehun tidak dapat dikatakan pelan.

Sehun mendengus sebelum menjawab bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Membuat Suho kembali ke ruang tv berkumpul bersama member lainnya.

"Apa-apaan Kyungie noona makan berdua dan mesra begitu dengan seorang pria. Tidak pernah menghubungiku tapi bisa bermesraan disana. Cih. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki sampai terlihat mesra begitu. Siapa lelaki itu? Tidak mungkin Henry. Postur tubuh mereka berbeda. Aaargghh!" Gerutuan Sehun diakhiri dengan erangan frustasi.

Tadi dia sedang mencari-cari foto Kyungsoo noona-nya di internet. Dia sedang sangat rindu dengan noona-nya itu dan kegiatan mencari foto Kyungsoo di internet memang sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin Sehun semenjak debutnya dan itu dilakukan setiap EXO sedang tidak ada jadwal seperti sekarang atau terkadang dalam beberapa hari sekali apabila Kyungsoo susah dihubungi dan kerinduannya memuncak.

Dan tiba-tiba Sehun melihat 4 buah foto dimana disitu Kyungsoo sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria.

Difoto pertama terlihat pria itu menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo gemas dan Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Difoto kedua, pria itu menjahili Kyungsoo dengan mengoleskan saus. Dimana Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut dengan mata dan bibir membulat terkejut.

Difoto ketiga, mereka terlihat seperti berciuman.

Sedangkan difoto keempat, terlihat Kyungsoo memegang pipi si pria dan tersenyum cerah.

4 foto yang mampu membuat Sehun kesetanan dan menyumpahi siapapun pria yang bersama Kyungsoo serta si pengambil gambar itu juga.

Keempat foto candid tersebut semuanya dari angle yang sama. Dengan si pria membelakangi kamera sepenuhnya dan Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Membuat hanya wajah Kyungsoo saja yang terlihat kamera dan punggung lebar pria yang bersamanya.

Sehun masih menggerutu saat menekan tombol call untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Lama panggilan itu tidak terangkat. Hingga saat Sehun ingin memutuskan sambungan terdengar suara gumaman lembut dari seberang sana.

"Princess bersama Irene noona tidak?"

_"Tidak, Hun. Waeyo? Noonamu sedang dilokasi saat ini. Kau hubungi Henry ge saja"_

"Ah aku tidak ingin menganggu Kyu- Irene noona. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu noona"

_"Apa itu?"_

"Irene noona sedang dekat dengan seorang pria ya?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

_"Wah aku tidak tau, Hun. Belakangan ini aku jarang menemani noonamu itu. Aku hanya datang di pagi hari dan tidak bertemu lagi hingga esok paginya. Dia melonggarkan pekerjaanku demi brand kami"_

Sehun yang mendengarnya terdiam beberapa saat. Dia tidak mungkin menanyakan ini ke Henry. Bisa diejek dia. Menanyakan langsung ke Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Lagipula dapat dipastikan dia akan kehilangan fokus saat sudah berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo dan dijamin lupa soal ini.

Sehun menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Baiklah noona. Terimakasih dan maaf sudah mengganggumu"

_"No problem Hun"_

Dan sambungan internasional itupun terputus.

Sehun berguling-guling tidak jelas dikasurnya. Dia cemburu dengan lelaki itu. Dan dia penasaran setengah mati siapa lelaki itu. Tapi dia juga bingung ingin menanyakan hal ini dengan siapa lagi.

Sehun kembali mengerang tertahan.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

"Kyung unnie sedang bersama siapa ini? Wah dia mulai tertarik berpacaran rupanya" Soojung terkikik sendiri melihat foto-foto candid Kyungsoo dengan seorang pria. Foto yang sama yang membuat seorang Do Sehun kesetanan.

"Kalau Sehun sampai melihat ini- pfft" Soojung menahan tawanya membayangkan reaksi Sehun apabila melihat foto Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa, Soojungie?" Sulli yang sedang duduk disebelahnya bertanya heran mendengar Soojung bergumam tidak jelas dan tertawa pelan sambil memperhatikan smartphonenya.

"Ani Sulli-ah" Soojung tersenyum meyakinkan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah berkata tidak apa-apa.

Sulli hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Tadi Soojung sedang membuka internet untuk melihat foto-foto hasil fans serta membaca artikel tentang aktingnya. Tiba-tiba dia dengan iseng melihat foto-foto Sehun kemudian Sooyeon dan terakhir Kyungsoo. Dan mendapati foto Kyungsoo bersama pria beserta artikelnya.

Terjadi keheningan panjang di van yang sedang berjalan itu. Manager mereka sedang fokus menyetir. Sedangkan Sulli dan Soojung sibuk dengan smartphone masing-masing.

Member lain? Victoria sedang ada di china untuk shooting, Amber sedang pulang ke vancouver, dan Luna sedang latihan di gedung agency. Sulli dan Soojung sendiri sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi shooting mereka. Setelah mengantar Sulli, van ini akan berlanjut mengantar Soojung. Maka dari itu hanya ada mereka berdua -bertiga dengan manager- di dalam van.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan L?" Sulli memecah kesunyian.

"L? Nugu?"

"Myungsoo. Bukankah kau sedang dekat dengannya? Dengan Kai sudah lama sekali putus kan?"

"Eoh. Biasa saja. Myungsoo memang mendekatiku. Memang sih aku tertarik, namun entahlah belum tau kelanjutannya akan seperti apa" jawab Soojung ringan.

"Kalau Kai mendapat penggantimu apa kau siap melihat mereka Jungie?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku dan Kai sekarang hanya berteman. Memang sih kami sudah tidak sering berkomunikasi. Tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja melihat Kai bersama yeoja lain"

"Jangan terlalu yakin dulu. Kau belum pernah melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri jadi belum tau rasanya"

"Selama aku sudah tidak ada rasa untuknya, buat apa aku cemburu?"

"Mungkin bukan cemburu. Tapi lebih ke perasaan tidak rela. Namja yang dulunya hanya melihat ke arahmu tiba-tiba bergandengan atau tertawa lepas bersama yeoja lain. Kau hanya belum pernah merasakannya Jungie"

"Memang. Dan kau memang paling berpengalaman soal cinta Sulli-ah" Soojung tertawa puas. Dan Sulli mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Manager mereka yang sedang menyetir hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah dua sahabat itu.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada jadwal siang ini. Dan dia sedang bersantai di galeri sambil menunggu Luhan membawakan contoh bahan untuk desainnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin pamit ke kantor. Katanya sih ingin mengontrol kerjaan bawahannya. Sedangkan Luhan memang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Dan Henry entah sedang kemana.

Kyungsoo bosan. Dan memilih memposting sesuatu di akun SNS-instagram-nya. Dengan foto dirinya dan capture '_Do you miss me? I miss you so badly_'. Setelah mempost itu, Kyungsoo beralih melihat-lihat akun Sehun yang walaupun belum terlalu lama membuat instagram tapi fotonya cukup banyak.

Tertawa kecil melihat beberapa foto Sehun meniru gayanya dan memutuskan untuk memfollow namdongsaengnya itu.

Kyungsoo tidak tau bahwa aksinya tersebut membuat fans Sehun gempar. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang idola memfollow fansnya. Apalagi Sehun pernah bilang bahwa Kyungsoo itu tipe idealnya.

Tentu tidak hanya Sehun yang Kyungsoo follow. Tapi Kyungsoo juga memfollowback teman-teman entertainnya yang lain.

Tidak lama kemudian smartphone Kyungsoo bergetar dan pop-up Line dari Sehun muncul.

_From : My Hunnie_

_Noona memfollow instagramku? Mianhae aku tidak memfollowback noona. Aku hanya memfollow memberku. Aku tetap selalu melihat postingan noona kok. Btw, i miss you too so badly noona. Jangan dibalas. Nanti aku hubungi noona lagi. Saat ini aku ditengah scheduel dan ponselku akan dipegang manager hyung. Aku menyayangi noona._

Kyungsoo tertawa haru melihat Sehun sempat-sempatnya mengabarkan dia. Pasti sebelum naik stage Sehun mengecek akun-akun Kyungsoo dulu sampai tau Kyungsoo memfollownya dan postingan terbaru Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan bingung melihat Kyungsoo seperti menghapus air matanya.

"Aku rindu Hunnieku, Lulu"

"Ah.. hubungi saja dia"

"Tidak bisa. Dia sedang di tengah scheduelnya. Tadi dia sempat mengabariku"

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih, Hunniemu tidak akan kemana-mana" Luhan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo memberi semangat.

"Oh ya, ini kain untuk model yang ini..." dan mereka berlanjut membicarakan brand mereka.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Rasanya baru kemarin Kyungsoo mendapati pemberitaan heboh tentang dirinya yang sudah memiliki kekasih seorang pengusaha. Terimakasih untuk foto-foto paparazi saat ia dan Jongin berjalan-jalan hari itu.

Saat ini Kyungsoo kembali dihadapkan dengan gosip murahan yang mengabarkan dia ada sesuatu dengan Sehun. Oh yang benar saja?! Sehun itu dongsaengnya apa salahnya memfollow dongsaeng sendiri? Terlebih lagi foto-foto Sehun dengan pose mirip dirinya disangkutpautkan.

Berita yang membuatnya marah sekaligus geli. Bagaimana mungkin dia punya hubungan lebih dengan Sehun yang jelas-jelas adik tersayangnya? Media tidak tau mengenai itu jadilah berita konyol itu tersebar luas.

Henry dan Luhan bahkan tertawa puas hingga sakit perut saat melihat berita scandal itu.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae memberondong ia dan Sehun dengan segala macam pertanyaan konyol.

Jongin? Oh anak itu sepertinya tidak pernah peduli berita gosip. Jongin masih bersikap seperti biasa. Masih suka memanjakannya dengan caranya sendiri. Masih intens berkomunikasi. Masih sering mengunjunginya tiba-tiba. Tidak ada perubahan berarti dari sikap Jongin.

Sebenarnya pemberitaan tentang Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan tidak terlalu heboh di L.A sini. Selain karena entertain US memang mempublikasikan status-status mereka. Kyungsoo juga baru sekali ini terkena pemberitaan mengenai percintaan. Selama ini pemberitaan tentang Kyungsoo hanya berisi prestasinya saja. Jadi, hebohnya pun hanya sesaat. Namun sepertinya lain dengan di Korea sana.

Beberapa immature fans Sehun bahkan menghujat Kyungsoo di akun instagramnya. Dan diberbagai tempat. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang peduli hal seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jengah juga. Untunglah jadwalnya masih tetap padat dan Jongin selalu ada disampingnya secara tidak terduga dan disaat-saat yang tepat pula.

Memang sih banyak yang setuju dan mendukung kalau memang ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Sehun. Tapi hal itu terkadang justru ingin membuatnya berteriak mengumumkan bahwa Do Sehun adalah adik Do Kyungsoo. Sayangnya Kyungsoo masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat gempar dunia dengan membongkar rahasia besar itu.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Bulan ini _**LuKee**_ diriliskan. Dibantu Jongin dalam hal pemasaran, _**LuKee**_ berhasil menarik minat orang-orang menengah keatas dengan busana yang praktis, fungsional, namun tetap modis dan terdapat sentuhan glamor. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang menjadi model utama saat peragaan busana perdana _**LuKee**_. Membuat banyak sekali media yang datang meliput.

Ditambah koleksi ini merupakan rancangan princess serta disponsori oleh KJ corp. Bagaimana tidak menarik minat para awak media?

Acara yang diadakan di sebuah auditorium itu sukses besar. Chanyeol dan Jongdae bahkan datang ke L.A ditengah kesibukan mereka. Baekhyun juga datang bersama mereka. Sora, Zitao dan Sooyeon juga menghadiri acara tersebut walaupun hanya sempat berbincang sebentar setelah _runaway_ dan pergi lagi.

Baekhyun dan Jongin asik sendiri berbincang dikursinya walaupun _runaway_ sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae ke _backstage_ untuk menyelamati Luhan dan Kyungsoo serta berbincang sebentar.

Walaupun disponsori KJ corp, tetap tidak ada yang tau apakah Kim sulung atau Kim bungsu yang menghandlenya. Namun melihat Kim sulung -Jongdae- menyalami Kyungsoo dan Luhan membuat media mengira Jongdaelah yang menangani acara ini. Terlebih lagi, media tidak tau seperti apa wajah Kim bungsu itu.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Diikut Luhan yang menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa single dan Henry mendudukan dirinya dilantai.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka larut dalam rasa lelahnya masing-masing. Sebelum Henry membuka percakapan.

"Jongin mana?"

"Tadi sih katanya mau membahas sesuatu dengan Jongdae oppa di apartemen mereka" jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam.

"Ah iya, tadi Sora eomma bilang akhir tahun dia mengajak kita kolaborasi untuk _runaway_ yang diadakannya di Korea. Kata Sora eomma Minseok juga menjadi salah satu modelnya. Sora eomma hanya mau orang-orang yang dikenalnya saja yang bercatwalk nanti. Dan kau akan memeragakan sekitar 5 pakaian kalau tidak salah Kyung" ujar Luhan sambil menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Dia mendengar Sora umma bicara tadi. Jadi tidak kaget lagi.

"Sekalian untuk kesempatan brand kita memasuki pasar Korea" lanjut Luhan dengan berbinar.

"Berarti kita harus membuat koleksi musim dingin Lu. Dan ku pastikan kau akan begadang lagi" Kyungsoo tertawa puas setelah menghancurkan mood Luhan. Luhan tidak akan tidur apabila idenya belum tersalur seluruhnya. Atau besok paginya dia akan lupa dengan ide-ide cemerlangnya semalam.

Luhan mendengus mendengar tawa nista Kyungsoo. Dan Henry yang ikut menertawainya.

"Sudah ah aku mau mandi. Kalian pulanglah hus. Aku ingin istirahat" Kyungsoo bangkit dan mendorong-dorong Henry untuk bangkit. Mengusirnya.

Henry yang masih tertawa pelan akhirnya bangkit dan pamit pulang. Diikuti Luhan yang bangkit dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Ingat besok kau ada jadwal jam 10 Kyung. Dan Luhan akan kerumahmu jam 9"

"Oke ge" sahut Kyungsoo sebelum Henry menutup pintu apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Biggest event ever!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN :: **aku tau aku telat banget ngeposting chapter ini. Jeongmal mianhae readerdeul /deep bow/. Aku janji aku akan lebih cepat memposting Chapter 7nya. Maafkan aku juga kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Aku udah berusaha semampu aku /deep bow/. Minseok belum keluar kan? Aku keluarkan Minseok di chapter depan tapi cuma sebagai model sekilas doang._.v Konflik juga mulai di chapter depan. Seperti di warning, konfliknya bukan konflik berat. Aku ga ahli bikin konflik. Maafkan lagi /deep bow/.

Kaisoo momentnya cukup? Atau kurang? Atau kebanyakan? Hehe. Hunsoo moment masih ada kan ya walaupun nyempil-nyempil wks.

Invite bbm aku yuk yang mau temenan. Pinnya ada di chap 4 kalau gasalah. Atau line aku juga boleh banget.

Thanks to **TriSN (di BBM)** yang selalu ngingetin aku untuk update FF ini /kecup cium dari Kaisoo/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima dengan lapang dada.**

**Aku hanyalah manusia yang serba kekurangan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks To READERS-DEUL, Followers, dan Favoriters.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And BIGGEST THANKS TO REVIEWERS.**

**Tanpa kalian aku hanyalah butiran debu/?**

**Dan FF ini hanya sekelumit kata tak bermakna/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Humaira9394] [Irish Lee] [blackwhite1214] [sarnikelodeon] [Ade] [mocca] [annusa febrianti 1671] [kkamjongkyungie] [Wanny] [lailatul magfiroh 16] [YungieSMY] [kyuracho] [guest] [kyungiNoru] [Kyle] [Viraa479] [dyofanz] [dhyamanta1214] [Hany kwan] [jung hajaejewels] [yixingcom] [cahayaanjanie] [NopwillineKaisoo] [Insooie Baby] [guest] [hoshina imeta] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie]**

**Maaf buat yang ga kesebut atau salah nama /deep bow/. Aku selalu baca Review kalian. Jeongmal gomawoyo /bow/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?^^**


	8. Chapter 7 : Biggest Event Ever

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo as Irene (GS)

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun

Lu Han as Luhan (GS)

Henry SuJu as Henry

Jung Soojung as Krystal

Kim Jongdae

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And many more

**Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO AREA!. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. AGESWITCH. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : [Chap7 UP!] Event Sora menjadi awal terbongkarnya rahasia besar. Bagaimanakah mereka yang terlibat menghadapinya? EXO FanFiction. GS [KaiSoo HunSoo]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Biggest event ever**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Berdasarkan jadwal, 2 minggu kedepan adalah peragaan busana umma Sora sekaligus _launching brand_ Luhan Kyungsoo -_**LuKee**_\- di Korea Selatan.

Saat ini Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang repot-repotnya mensortir busana-busana mana saja yang akan di peragakan serta cocok untuk penampilan mayoritas orang Korea. Berhubung selera berpakaian orang Korea dan US berbeda, jadi Luhan serta Kyungsoo harus benar-benar meneliti busana mana saja yang cocok.

Henry sendiri sedang bertemu klien-klien Kyungsoo untuk mengatur jadwal segala sesuatunya. Karena beberapa hari lagi Kyungsoo, Luhan serta Henry sendiri akan terbang ke Korea untuk peragaan busana dan -mungkin- liburan beberapa minggu. Itu baru rencana mereka.

"Ren, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Luhan tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan pribadi setelah sedaritadi mereka bergulat dengan obrolan mengenai busana dan semacamnya.

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat. Kaget. Sebelum menjawab santai, "Hubungan apa, Lu?"

"Memangnya kalian tidak meresmikan sesuatu? Pacaran mungkin?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kami hanya teman Lu. Astaga" Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng pelan kepalanya.

"Teman tapi mesra?"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan sarkasm Luhan.

"Memangnya kami mesra?" Tanyanya polos

"Yep!"

"_Really?_"

"_For sure_"

"Entahlah, kami hanya teman kok saat ini" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Dia sering mendatangimu tidak sekarang?"

"Tidak. Rasanya baru beberapa minggu lalu dia kembali ke Korea. Tidak mungkinkan dia kesini lagi hanya untuk menemuiku? Dia pasti sibuk"

"Minggu katamu? Sudah hampir 3 bulan dia kembali ke Korea, Ren. Kau buta tanggal atau bagaimana?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa ringan dan mengangkat bahunya -lagi- acuh.

"Kami masih sering berkomunikasi sih. Entah lewat _text_ ataupun _videocall_. Jadi rasanya belum lama tuh"

"Kalian itu harus segera memastikan hubungan kalian. Demi tuhan, kalian sudah seperti pasangan kekasih. Aku pernah membaca _text_ dari dia untukmu beberapa kali btw"

"YAK! Lu... kau.." Kyungsoo menggeram. Marah dan malu.

Dan terjadilah adegan brutal Kyungsoo memukuli Luhan dengan bantal sofa.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Jongin? Kau mau kan menjadi model ahjumma?" Sora memasang wajah penuh harap. Berharap Jongin luluh dan menerima penawarannya.

"Kapan acaranya ahjumma?"

"2 minggu dari sekarang. Ahjumma berharap sekali padamu Jongin. Ahjumma kekurangan _male_ model. Memang sih koleksi yang ditampilkan untuk _namja_ tidak sebanyak _yeoja_, tapi kalau model _namja_ ahjumma harus berganti lebih dari 2 kali akan merepotkan. _Male_ model yang ahjumma pakai bukan model profesional. Jadi pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak dibandingkan _female_ model ahjumma yang rata-rata profesional"

"Aku tidak bisa langsung memutuskan ahjumma. Aku harus melihat jadwalku terlebih dahulu. _Mianhamnida_" Jongin membungkuk singkat.

"Baiklah.. kabari ahjumma secepatnya, ne? Ahjumma pergi dulu kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Jongin" Sora menepuk bahu Jongin pelan dan berlalu keluar _cafè_ itu.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Seingat dia sekitar 2 minggu atau lebih dari sekarang dia ada kompetisi dance. Iya, Jongin sudah mulai aktif sebagai Kai lagi. Selama di L.A juga dia sempat beberapa kali melatih dancenya. Dan sempat juga ikut street dance sehari sebelum kepulangannya ke Korea. Tentu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Karena Jongin sudah pamit kepada Kyungsoo, Luhan, serta Henry justru 2 hari sebelum kepulangannya ke Korea.

Mungkin yang tau hanya Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu mendorongnya untuk tidak lupa berlatih dance. Agar tubuhnya tidak kaku.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

2 minggu telah berlalu...

Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Henry sudah tiba di Korea semenjak seminggu lebih yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari penyelenggaraan _runaway_ Sora. Dan dilanjutkan _runaway_ _**LuKee**_ nonstop. Tanpa ada jeda apapun setelah busana Sora selesai ditampilkan. Okelah, ada jeda sebentar sekitar 5 sampai 10 menit. Tetapi sungguh mengambil resiko besar. Mengingat pergantian busana tidak sebentar.

Keadaan di _backstage_ sungguh kacau balau. Para model memenuhi ruangan, belum lagi staff dan jangan lupakan kumpulan sepatu, aksesoris, tas, dan lain-lain di sudut. Juga rak-rak penuh baju di dekat tempat masuk kembalinya model setelah peragaan.

Sora juga Tao dan staff-staffnya sedang merapikan para model yang akan tampil. Terlihat disitu wajah-wajah _familiar_ masyarakat Korea yang sudah mengenakan busana yang akan di peragakan namun masih harus di perbaiki dalam segi _makeup_ dan sebagainya.

Irene keluar pertama sebagai pembuka. Disusul model-model lain. Terlihat wajah Krystal, Sehun, Minseok, Jessica, Kai, Suho, Chen, Kris, Xiumin, Lay, Baekhyun bahkan Luhan diantara para model tersebut.

Untuk Luhan, dia di rayu habis-habisan oleh Sora umma saat baru sampai Korea dan mampir ke kediaman keluarga besar Do. Hingga Luhan luluh dan mau menjadi salah satu modelnya. Untungnya Luhan pernah beberapa kali diajari _runaway_ oleh Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua sedang _free_. Menurut Kyungsoo saat itu, agar cara berjalan Luhan elegan -padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan cara berjalan Luhan-. Ck.

Luhan memang hanya memeragakan sekali dan sibuk dengan model untuk brandnya -dengan tetap memakai busana Sora. Karena mereka harus tampil lagi di akhir sebelum Sora dan Tao keluar dan _runaway_ Sora berakhir-.

Sedangkan untuk model pria paling banyak berganti 2 busana. Untuk Krystal, Jessica, dan Minseok hingga 3 busana dan Kyungsoo -Irene- 4 busana.

Saat pergantian busana untuk penutupan, berhubung jarak waktunya benar-benar sempit Kyungsoo berganti busana tidak diruang ganti. Tetapi di tepi keramaian _backstage_. Tidak dipedulikan lagi banyaknya pasang mata lelaki disana. Toh semua sedang sibuk.

Saat akan membuka baju, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhalangi tubuh lelaki dari keramaian itu.

Kyungsoo terpaku beberapa detik, sebelum si lelaki menoleh dan tersenyum manis dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke kesibukan _backstage_. Membuat Kyungsoo terburu-buru berganti bajunya dengan tubuh lelaki itu sebagai penghalang.

"_Thanks_ Jongin" ujarnya mengecup pipi lelaki itu -Jongin- sekilas sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Dan berlalu untuk mengenakan aksesorisnya kemudian menuju _runaway_ lagi.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Peragaan Sora sudah selesai dengan amat lancar. Penampilan EXO, duet JungSister, Baekhyun, dan Dance Kai sebagai jeda sebelum berlangsungnya peragaan _**LuKee**_ juga disambut antusias oleh para tamu yang hadir.

Sedangkan di _backstage_, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang repot mendandani model mereka. Mengingat mereka berkejaran dengan waktu. Mereka tidak sempat sama sekali melihat penampil-penampil jeda itu. Kyungsoo sendiri akan menjadi model pembuka dan penutup saja untuk rancangan mereka dan lebih memilih membantu Luhan mendandani juga.

_Male_ model yang digunakan Sora sendiri tidak diperlukan untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Karena mereka hanya memproduksi busana wanita. Jadi, mereka beserta EXO dan Jongin menunggu di sebuah ruangan. Agar tidak terlalu memenuhi _backstage_.

Kyungsoo sudah keluar, diikuti model-model lain kemudian, terlihat Krystal, Jessica, Baekhyun dan Minseok lagi di peragaan itu.

Berhubung peragaan ini merupakan debutnya _**LuKee**_ di Korea, dan model busana mereka pun tidak terlalu banyak untuk jenis selera masyarakat Korea, jadilah paling banyak model hanya memeragakan 2 busana, itu pun tidak semua model.

Walaupun begitu, peragaan itu berjalan begitu lancar. Dan melihat binar tertarik di mata para tamu, bolehlah Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbangga hati dan bersantai ria sedikit setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Acara telah selesai. Menurut Chanyeol -sebagai _fotografer_ yang mengabadikan acara tersebut-, acara tadi merupakan acara terbesar tahun ini. Melihat model-model yang ber_catwalk_ bukan model biasa, terlebih lagi dihadiri EXO, Kai, JungSister, Baekhyun dan Irene membuat kemeriahan acara benar-benar luar biasa. Walaupun Irene tidak sempat menyumbangkan suara emasnya disana, mengingat dia sedang mengurus _launching_ _**LuKee**_, kehadirannya tetap berdampak besar untuk keberlangsungan acara.

Tadi, para pria beserta Sora umma dan staff telah berangkat lebih dulu ke tempat pesta perayaan kesuksesan _runaway_ hari ini. Dan yang terlibat dalam _runaway_ _**LuKee**_ sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyusul mereka.

Dimobil Henry, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo terjadi keheningan panjang dari awal mobil melaju. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dimana Henry yang mengemudi, dan Luhan serta Kyungsoo sibuk merenggangkan tubuh mereka yang pegal karena lelah.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh memang cukup dekat. Sehingga saat ini Henry sedang mencari spot kosong untuk memarkirkan mobil itu. Sedangkan Luhan sedang membuka tas _makeup_-nya untuk merapikan _makeup_ Kyungsoo saat mobil berhenti nanti.

Henry parkir tepat disebelah mobil bmw hitam yang diketahui milik salah seorang Kim bersaudara.

Luhan dengan sigap langsung merapihkan _makeup_ Kyungsoo. Setelahnya baru merapihkan makeupnya sendiri. Henry sudah masuk duluan ketempat itu karena dia tau, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak akan selesai dengan cepat dan dia sudah tidak sabar bersantai di dalam.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk dan langsung berpencar. Luhan menuju bar tempat disajikannya berbagai minuman oleh seorang _bartender_, sedangkan Kyungsoo menuju sofa kosong di sudut ruangan. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak suka pesta, hanya saja dia lelah dan hanya ingin beristirahat secepatnya.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo melangkah menuju sofa disudut ruangan, segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Tidak memesan minum, Ren?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget.

"Ah.. Jongin. Kau mengagetkanku! Mungkin nanti, kau sendiri sudah memesan?"

"Kau menggemaskan sekali kalau kaget, Ren" Jongin mencubit pelan pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah memesan. Tinggal menunggu diantar saja" lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar hobby sekali mencubitku ya?" Kyungsoo mendelik. Pura-pura marah.

"Daripada aku menciummu? Lebih pilih mana?"

"Tidak dua-duanya. Thanks" Kyungsoo menjawab cepat dengan tersenyum manis.

"Harus memilih Ren"

"No thanks, Jongin"

"Ka-"

"Ini minumannya, silahkan dinikmati" ucapan Jongin terpotong dengan datangnya pelayan yang mengantarkan minumannya.

"_Thanks_" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Oiya, aku minta 1 cocktail margarita tapi kurangi kadar tequila-nya" lanjut Jongin cepat saat si pelayan akan pergi.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu.

"Untuk siapa cocktail itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Untukmu"

"Tapi aku belum ingin minum, Jongin"

"Aku tau kau lelah, Ren. Meminum itu akan menyegarkanmu. Percayalah" jawab Jongin kalem dengan senyum meyakinkannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau ingin tidur sebentar?" Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menyernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur disini?"

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku. Aku yang akan menjagamu sampai pestanya selesai atau paling tidak sampai minumanmu datang"

Tawaran yang terlalu menggiurkan untuk ditolak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Lagipula letak kita di sudut, Ren. Dan mereka sibuk bersenang-senang disana" Jongin menunjuk kumpulan orang yang sedang mengobrol di bar atau menari di lantai dansa.

"Tawaranmu terlalu menggiurkan untukku tolak, Jongin" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dia sungguh lelah. Hingga suara berisik tempat itu pun justru seperti _lullaby_ untuknya.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan terlelap sebelum suara Soojung memanggil nama Kai keras membangunkannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sebentar sebelum menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sosok yang dipanggil Soojung. Tapi Soojung yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya dan menatapnya tajam, justru membuat Kyungsoo menyernyitkan keningnya.

Dibelakang Soojung sendiri berdiri member EXO dengan ekspresi yang beragam.

"Mana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Membuat Jongin, Soojung, Sehun, dan member EXO yang lain melongo kaget.

"Unnie jangan bercanda! Itu Kim Kai disamping unnie dan bermesraan dengan unnie!" Soojung meluapkan amarahnya. Dia cemburu. Oh bukan, hanya tidak rela Kai-nya bersama dengan oranglain. Sekalipun itu Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang bercanda Soojungie? Ini Kim Jongin. Bukan Kim Kai-mu" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan. Pusing tiba-tiba menderanya akibat situasi membingungkan ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Irene dengan sebutan unnie?" Jongin langsung menyuarakan kebingungan lain -kecuali Soojung, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo tentunya-.

"Krystal-ssi memanggil Irene, unnie? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Karena dia memang unnieku" Soojung memutar bola matanya jengah. Menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau mesra sekali dengannya?" Lanjutnya dengan melirik Kyungsoo tajam.

"Bisa tidak matamu biasa saja Jung?!" Sehun bersuara pelan namun penuh penekanan. Dia tidak suka Soojung melirik begitu kepada noona tersayangnya.

Daritadi Sehun harus menahan diri tidak bermanja-manja kepada Kyungsoo. Mengingat orang-orang hanya tau dia dan Kyungsoo hanya '_teman_'. Dan sekarang malah harus dihadapkan dengan sikap kurang ajar Soojung kepada Kyungsoo-nya.

"Diam kau DO SEHUN!" Soojung menggeram.

"Do Sehun? Sehun saudaramu yang aku temui waktu itu?" Jongin menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Membuat yang lain menyernyitkan keningnya semakin tidak mengerti. Sehun dan Soojung bersaudara? Dan Irene unnie-nya Soojung? Situasi apa ini? Mungkin itu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dibenak mereka.

Soojung baru akan menjawab sebelum suara lembut Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Sebenarnya mana Kim Kai yang kau maksud, Jungie?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebingungannya.

"Unnie bodoh atau bagaimana? Tentu saja orang disebelahmu itu itu Kim Kai. Semua orang juga tau!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan baik. Ayolah, baru tadi nyawanya akan terbang ke negeri mimpi. Dan sekarang dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan pelik yang membuatnya bingung.

"Iya, Ren. Orang disebelahmu memang Kim Kai. Dancer terkenal itu" Suho menjelaskan pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia ini Kim Jongin! Adiknya Jo-"

"Aku memang Kim Kai, Ren. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masalah ini disini? Sungguh tidak enak rasanya apabila ada orang selain kita yang mendengar" Jongin berusaha bijak. Dia tau ada yang tidak beres dari pembicaraan membingungkan ini. Terlalu banyak rahasia didalamnya.

"Ayo kita ke lantai atas saja. Ada Sora umma dan Sooyeon unnie" Soojung berujar ketus. Dan melangkah lebih dulu ke lantai atas. Sebuah tempat _private_ yang biasa dijadikan tempat pertemuan dan semacamnya.

Langkah Soojung diikut oleh mereka semua. Dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin diurutan paling belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Ren" Jongin berbisik pelan.

"Untuk apa? Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Henry yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari bar hanya saling pandang. Haruskah mereka ikut mengkonfirmasi sesuatu disana? Atau duduk diam seolah tidak tahu apa-apa saja disini?

"Haruskah kita ikut ke atas, ge?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku bingung, Lu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sepertinya harus. Aku tidak mau Irene kenapa-napa"

"Irene tidak mungkin kenapa-napa, Lu. Disana ada Sehun dan Jongdae yang akan menjaganya. Ada Jongin juga"

"Tapi sepertinya kita harus tetap kesana. Ayo, Lu" lanjut Henry dan ikut ke lantai atas bersama Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa ini?" Sooyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kalian tidak berpesta? Kenapa kemari?" Kali ini Sora umma yang bertanya.

"Kami harus mengkonfirmasi sesuatu umma!"

"Kau terlihat marah, Jungie" Sooyeon berujar lembut.

"Aku memang sedang marah" Soojung menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Sooyeon keras.

"Kalian duduklah. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sora umma lembut.

Mereka duduk melingkar dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berhadapan dengan Soojung dan Sooyeon serta Sehun menempel disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyu-"

"SOOJUNG!" Sora umma membentak Soojung keras agar menghentikan ucapannya yang hampir membongkar nama asli Irene.

"FINE! **IRENE-SSI**! Dia berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa KIM KAI itu PRIA DISEBELAHNYA!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Kau dan Kai sudah putus lama sekali. Umma tau itu" jawab Sora santai.

Perkataan Sora membuat semua yang ada disana kembali dilanda kebingungan. Sejak kapan Kai dan Krystal berpacaran?

"Tapi umma! Harusnya unnie sadar diri tidak berdekatan dengan Kai sekalipun kami sudah putus! Unnie macam apa dia yang malah bermesraan dengan mantan kekasih dongsaengnya sendiri?!" Soojung menatap tajam Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Membuat Sehun kembali geram.

"Umma, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Jadi, Kim Jongin dan Kim Kai itu orang yang sama?" Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Soojung sama sekali dan malah kembali bertanya pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat dibawah tadi.

"Lihatlah dia sok polos sekali. Cih" Soojung bergumam keras.

"Iya sayang, Kim Jongin adalah nama asli Kim Kai. Memangnya Jongin tidak cerita apapun padamu?" Sora kembali menjawab lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum menggeleng pelan. Jongin sendiri menghela nafas berat dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Jungie. Aku tidak tau kalau mereka orang yang sama. Sungguh" Kyungsoo berujar pelan dengan kepala menunduk. Menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Sebentar, sebentar... mengapa Irene harus meminta maaf karena hal itu? Kenapa juga Krystal-ssi meng-_unnie_-kan Irene seolah mereka dekat sekali?" Chanyeol menyuarakan kebingungannya.

Sora dan Sooyeon berpandangan sejenak sebelum sama-sama menghela nafas berat.

"Bolehkah aku yang menjelaskan, mom?" Luhan membuka suaranya. Menawarkan diri, melihat beratnya Sora dan Sooyeon untuk menjelaskan perihal itu.

"Silahkan _princess_"

Luhan menghela nafas berat sesaat.

"Sebelumnya aku mohon jangan ada yang berteriak sekalipun kalian tidak percaya dengan fakta ini"

Memberi jeda sebentar untuk sekedar melihat anggukan yang lain.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Menguatkan. Dan Soojung masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Jongin sendiri tidak berani melakukan _skinship_ terhadap Kyungsoo ditengah suasana panas ini. Dan hanya mampu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Seperti yang tadi Kai atau yang sekarang kalian ketahui, Jongin, bilang bahwa Sehun dan Soojung bersaudara. Ya, itu benar. Mereka saudara sepupu lebih tepatnya. Begitupun Soojung dan Irene. Serta Sehun dan Irene"

"Cukup, Lu. Segitu saja" Sora umma tersenyum lemah. Rahasia keluarga selama bertahun-tahun terbongkar karena sifat kekanakan anaknya sendiri. Sungguh sangat tidak terduga.

Sedangkan yang lain mematung mendengar fakta tersebut. Mereka bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Bayangkan saja, 3 orang yang sama-sama luar biasa terkenal, yang menjadi temanmu bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba diketahui bersaudara. Walaupun hanya sepupu. Dan kau baru tau saat ini. Ck.

"Berarti, rumor yang mengatakan keluarga Irene orang Korea itu benar?" Gumam Jongdae pelan. Namun mampu didengar semua yang ada disana karena suasana yang begitu hening.

"Tentu saja benar! Kalian tertipu dengan wajah polosnya. Padahal terlalu banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan" Soojung kembali berdecih.

"Kau!" Sehun menggeram marah.

Soojung menatap Sehun menantang.

"Kau bukan Soojungie yang kukenal! Soojung tidak akan pernah berbicara seperti itu kepada unnienya!" Sehun berujar pelan penuh penekanan dan menatap Soojung dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah Soojung terima. Membuat Soojung gemetar ketakutan tanpa sadar.

Sehun beralih menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Memeluknya erat. Menciumi puncak kepalanya menenangkan. Serta mengelus lembut helaian rambutnya. Tidak memperdulikan lagi orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatap mereka kaget.

Tidak pernah mereka -selain keluarga Do dan Henry- melihat Sehun selembut itu kepada siapapun.

Melihat perlakuan Sehun kepada Kyungsoo dan seolah baru terkonek dengan perkataan Luhan sebelumnya, membuat Jongin tanpa sadar bergumam. "Do Kyungsoo"

"Jadi, Irene adalah Kyung unnie-mu? Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin lirih.

"Kau baru sadar? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu selama ini bahwa Irene tipe idealmu adalah Kyungsoo unnie-ku yang kau bilang menarik itu?"

Jongin kaget dengan penuturan Soojung.

"Oh benar, Kim Jongin yang terhormat. Aku mengingat semua perkataanmu saat itu"

"Aku... benar-benar tidak tau bahwa mereka orang yang sama. Saat itu aku tidak sempat memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Sungguh. Aku hanya mengingat wajah Sehun karena sempat mengobrol di meja makan sebelum Kyungsoo datang. Dan kau tau sendiri aku tidak mudah memperhatikan wajah _yeoja_"

Soojung terdiam. Iya dia tau, Jongin tipe lelaki setia yang tidak akan memperhatikan wanita lain selain pasangannya dan orang terdekatnya. Kecuali Irene, karena dia mengidolakannya.

"Sudah puas kau, Jung Soojung? Kau menyakiti noona-ku yang jelas-jelas selalu menjadi tempat sampah curhatan tidak bergunamu!" Sehun kembali berucap pelan penuh penekanan. Aura yang dikeluarkan Sehun sungguh membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. Seolah membangunkan harimau lapar yang sedang tidur. Sehun memang hampir tidak pernah marah hebat. Sehingga Soojung, Henry, Sooyeon, dan Sora pun tidak menyangka seorang Do Sehun memiliki aura yang luar biasa mengancam seperti ini. Ingat kan, kalau Kyungsoo adalah segalanya bagi Sehun?.

"Kenapa Jongin-ssi dan Irene menyembunyikan identitas asli kalian?" Xiumin berujar pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehidupan pribadiku diusik media. Kau paham benar hal itu, Xiumin-ssi" jawab Jongin sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Berdasarkan hal yang sama seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan identitas aslinya" Henry yang menjawab pertanyaan untuk Irene.

"Kim Jongin, benar? Bukankah itu nama Kim bungsu KJ corp? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat" Tanya Chen ragu.

"Kim Jongin atau Kim Kai memang adikku. Kim bungsu misterius KJ corp" jawab Jongdae enteng.

"Lalu, Do... jangan bilang kalian keturunan langsung keluarga paling harmonis itu?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Masih pantaskah kami menyandang status itu dengan adanya kejadian ini?" Sahut Sehun dingin.

Membuat Baekhyun menunduk. Merasa bersalah melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar cucu Do Sooman sajangnim?" Tanya Kris tidak percaya.

"Memang kenapa, Kris?" Tanya Sora umma lembut. Sudah pasrah kalau memang harus membongkar rahasia keluarga saat ini juga. Paling tidak sepertinya mereka tidak ada niatan membeberkan hal ini ke media.

"Kami hanya sungguh tidak menyangka dapat mengetahui silsilah keluarga Do. _Joseonghamnida_" Suho membungkuk pelan. Diikuti yang lain. Mereka sadar betapa beruntungnya mereka dapat mengetahui secara langsung anggota '_Greatest_ _Family_' Do. Mengingat betapa misteriusnya anggota keluarga itu.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu" Sooyeon tersenyum lemah.

Hening. Menyebabkan aura tegang yang tadi menyelimuti berubah menjadi aura canggung yang kental.

"Minta maaflah Soojungie. Kau menyebabkan rahasia keluarga terbongkar btw" ujar Sooyeon pelan sembari mengelus rambut Soojung sayang.

Soojung menatap Sooyeon sesaat sebelum bangkit dan membungkuk 90° sambil terus bergumam minta maaf atas kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Permintaan maaf Soojung membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari dekapan Sehun. Terlihat matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya. Membuat penampilan Kyungsoo benar-benar berantakan untuk ukuran seorang _entertainer_ _perfectionis_ sepertinya.

Tetapi bagi yang ada disana, Kyungsoo yang saat ini malah terlihat menggemaskan. Dengan mata mengerjap menghilangkan air matanya yang menghalangi pandangan. Dan bibir mengulas senyum tulus yang amat manis.

Membuat semua yang melihat tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Soojung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Kyungsoo lama sebelum berlari dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Meminta maaf bertubi-tubi atas perkataan kasarnya tadi sembari menangis terisak.

Aura Sehun tadi membuat Soojung terdiam dan berpikir bahwa ia memang sudah keterlaluan terhadap Kyungsoo hingga Sehun luar biasa marah. Dan lagi Kyungsoo sampai menangis tanpa henti dipelukan Sehun -walaupun tanpa suara-. Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu memiliki _self control_ yang luar biasa apabila di luar lingkungan keluarga. Sehingga apabila aura dan emosi mereka sampai seperti tadi walaupun banyak oranglain berarti Soojung memang lewat terlalu jauh dari batas dan Soojung sadar itu. Ia hanya terbawa emosinya sehingga bertingkah seperti tadi.

Sehun ikut memeluk mereka berdua. Mengecupi puncak kepala mereka menenangkan. Dan mengusap-ngusap punggung mereka sayang. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa marah lama-lama terhadap keluarganya. Apalagi ini Soojung langsung menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf saat itu juga. Perasaan Sehun lega luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memotret moment manis mereka bertiga diam-diam. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia disebelahnya. Dan berbisik pelan.

"Benar-benar keluarga harmonis. Sekalipun masalah tadi cukup rumit. Tapi mereka dengan mudahnya saling memaafkan. Sungguh pemandangan luar biasa"

Yang mendengar suara Baekhyun tersebut mengangguk setuju dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah mereka, melihat pemandangan tiga bersaudara berpelukan itu.

Namun tidak dengan Jongin. Pandangan matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah kepada tiga bersaudara itu. Karena dia lah Soojung dan Kyungsoo bertengkar seperti tadi. Karena dia lah rahasia besar keluarga Do terbongkar. Karena dia lah Kyungsoo menangis hebat dipelukan Sehun tadi. Karena dia lah Sehun marah hebat seperti tadi. Semuanya berawal dari dia.

Seketika pandangan Jongin kosong. Terlalu banyak pikiran berkelebat dalam benaknya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Jongdae menyadari pandangan adiknya yang dalam sekejap dapat berubah dari rasa bersalah menjadi kosong. Seolah hanya raganya yang ada ditempat ini, sedangkan jiwanya entah pergi kemana.

.

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Masalah telah terselesaikan. Namun ada yang aneh dari keadaan ini. Entahlah tidak ada yang terlalu peka untuk sadar. Bahwa Jongin beralih tempat duduk menjadi di sebelah Jongdae yang _notabane_-nya duduk jauh dengan trio bersaudara yang masih betah berpelukan.

"Bisakah aku pulang duluan, hyung? Kepalaku pusing" bisik Jongin amat pelan. Sehingga hanya Jongdae yang mampu mendengar.

"Perlu ku antar?" Jongdae ikut menyahut pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih kuat menyetir, hyung. Temui aku dirumah saja"

Jongin bangkit perlahan. Dan tanpa bersuara keluar ruangan lantai 2 tersebut. Melewati keramaian pesta dengan senyum tipis kepada beberapa model yang tersenyum menyapanya. Dan melangkah menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir tepat disebelah mobil putih Kyungsoo. Menatap mobil itu dengan tatapan tak terartikan dan tersenyum miris sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya. Melaju pelan menuju rumahnya dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat terlalu banyak pikiran.

Jongin terus menghela nafas berat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirihnya selama perjalanan.

"Haruskah aku menjauh dari keluarga itu?"

"**AAAARRGGHHH!"**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka. Trio bersaudara yang sudah selesai berpelukan menundukkan wajah mereka malu saat sadar bahwa mereka jadi pusat perhatian diruangan itu. Membuat Sora dan Sooyeon justru menertawakan mereka bertiga yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lain.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Menatap wajah-wajah yang sedang tertawa geli itu satu persatu. Mengapa dia merasa ada yang kurang ya?

Oh iya, Jongin! Kemana anak itu?

Kyungsoo menoleh kenan-kiri menyusuri ruangan itu. Mau bertanya tapi dia tidak mau merusak suasana. Bisa-bisa Soojung mengamuk kalau dia menanyakan keberadaan Jongin. Tapi dia penasaran... _ottoke_?

Jongdae yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang, mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya Kyungsoo sedang mencari apa lewat tatapan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Jongdae yang seperti bertanya ada apa, menggerakan bibirnya pelan mengucapkan nama Jongin. Jongdae mengerti. Melirik kearah pintu keluar dan memegangi kepala disertai menggerakan bibirnya mengatakan Jongin pulang karena pusing.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Jongdae menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum miris. Menyadari bahwa kedepannya ia dan Jongin tidak akan sama lagi seperti beberapa bulan belakangan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari baru.

Sejak kejadian itu Soojung jadi seperti Sehun. Tidak mau lepas dari Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kyungsoo jadi seperti baby sitter yang menjaga 2 bayi besar itu. Untunglah Soojung dan Sehun tidak berebut Kyungsoo. Paling tidak itu meringankan beban pikiran Kyungsoo.

Sudah 3 hari ini juga Soojung dan Sehun kabur dari jadwal mereka karena tidak mau terpisah dari Kyungsoo. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah membujuk mereka dengan berbagai cara. Namun tetap saja dia yang kalah dengan _puppy eyes_ mereka dan wajah super memelas yang mereka pasang. Haaahh.

Tadi Henry mengabarkan kalau mereka akan _take off _sore nanti. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja jadwal mereka -Kyungsoo, Henry, dan Luhan- di Korea dipersingkat. Dan Kyungsoo justru tidak dapat menikmati benar-benar liburannya di Korea gara-gara 2 bayi besar itu. Tidak mungkin kan mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan bersama? Bisa-bisa terjadi kehebohan dimana-mana.

Luhan dan Henry sering sekali membuatnya iri dengan menceritakan kisah jalan-jalan mereka yang tenang. Oh ya, sehari setelah _runaway_ _**LuKee**_ harusnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendatangi wawancara dengan beberapa media. Namun karena Kyungsoo sedang ditempeli 2 makhluk itu -Sehun dan Soojung-, jadilah hanya Luhan yang melakukan wawancara. Padahal wawancara tentang _**LuKee**_ sudah disiapkannya matang-matang. Poor Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kabar dari yang lain 3 hari ini. Dia tidak sempat mengecek smartphonenya barang sebentar saja, sangking sibuknya 'mengurus' Sehun dan Soojung.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah unnie lebih lama disini, Oppa?" Soojung memasang wajah sememelas yang dia bisa.

"Maafkan oppa Soojungie. Kami ada banyak pekerjaan disana. Sungguh oppa minta maaf" Henry mengusap rambut Soojung sayang.

"Noona kenapa cepat sekali sih? Katanya noona akan sampai seminggu bahkan lebih" kali ini Sehun yang memasang wajah memelas.

"Noona juga tidak tahu Hunnie" Kyungsoo mengusap sayang pipi Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Entahlah, berpisah dengan Sehun selalu membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah Hun-ah, kau kan juga banyak pekerjaan disini. Ingat kau sudah debut" Luhan mengacak pelan rambut Sehun.

Kyungsoo memeluk anggota keluarganya satu persatu yang sengaja pulang cepat agar bisa melihat Kyungsoo sebelum dia berangkat menuju bandara.

"Cepatlah pulang lagi Kyungie. Ingat _**LuKee**_ masih butuh kalian disini" nasihat Ryeowook umma sambil memeluk anaknya lama.

"Aku usahakan umma. Aku ingin umma membantuku memantau keadaan _**LuKee**_ disini ya?"

"Pasti chagiya" Ryeowook mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lama setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Ge, kenapa kau mengabarkan kita pulang hari ini? Bukankah rencana kita di Korea hingga 2 minggu?" Kyungsoo menoleh pada Henry yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di dalam pesawat itu.

"Grandpa menyuruhku segera membawamu menjauhi 2 bocah itu. Jadwal mereka itu padat. Tapi karena tidak mau lepas darimu, grandpa yang akhirnya turun tangan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Benar-benar" Henry geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya mengerti, sedangkan Luhan sudah tertawa pelan disebelahnya.

"Kau tau, kau lebih mirip _baby sitter _saat ditempeli mereka daripada saat mengurus Jongin waktu itu" ujar Luhan disela tawa.

"Oiya, kalian mendengar kabar sesuatu dari Jongin tidak?"

"Tidak, Kyung. Kenapa? Biasanya kan Jongin hanya mengabarimu. Kecuali itu soal pekerjaan baru dia mengabariku" jawab Henry ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge. Hanya bertanya. Aku belum menyalakan ponselku sejak 3 hari lalu sepertinya"

"Woaaa tumben sekali? Biasanya kau tidak betah jika ponselmu mati" Luhan berujar takjub.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku ditempeli 2 bayi besar itu, jadi tidak mempedulikan ponselku. Apalagi kau dan Henry ge selalu datang"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah awal tahun.

Jongin ingat sebentar lagi ulangtahun Kyungsoo tiba. Begitupula ulangtahunnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kyungsoo begitu saja setelah menghilang beberapa minggu ini. Walaupun hal itu sangat ingin dilakukannya.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menemui Kyungsoo.

Tapi sepertinya mengirim hadiah ke apartemennya tidak ada yang melarang kan?

Pemikiran itu menjadi landasan Jongin untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit dan pergi mencari hadiah yang cocok.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua"

"Kau... Tumben sekali tidak meminta pekerjaan lain dan memilih langsung pulang?" Tanya Jongdae bingung. Karena sudah beberapa minggu ini Jongin kembali 'kambuh'.

"Hyung tidak suka? Kalau begitu aku minta pekerjaanmu biar ku kerjakan"

"ANDWAEEEE! Ssyuu syuu pulanglah!" Jongdae mendorong-dorong Jongin keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum anak itu memaksa.

Jongin hanya mendengus dengan perlakuan Jongdae. Dan segera menuju tempat mobilnya di parkirkan.

**.**

**.**

**The** **Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru sampai apartemennya dini hari. Hari ini hari ulangtahunnya, tapi dia disibukkan dengan jadwal mengisi acara dan _shooting_.

Belum lagi malamnya Henry dan Luhan mengadakan pesta untuknya di sebuah bar elite. Hanya pesta _cocktail_ -mengingat Kyungsoo penggemar _cocktail_\- yang mendatangkan hampir seluruh temannya dari kalangan atas hingga bawah.

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa ruang tamunya berantakan oleh berbagai bingkisan hadiah. Semalam ia terlalu lelah untuk memperhatikan seisi apartemennya.

"Astaga.. kadomu belum dibuka, Kyung?" Luhan yang baru masuk terkaget melihat betapa berantakannya ruang tamu itu oleh berbagai hadiah.

"Aku bahkan baru menyadari ada kado-kado ini, Lu" Kyungsoo masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo kita buka. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum bekerja"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, Luhan membuka cepat hadiah-hadiah tersebut. Memekik beberapa kali saat melihat hadiah tak terduga.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak kecil yang ada di dekatnya perlahan. Kemudian membeku beberapa saat.

"Woaaaa! Itu hadiah dari siapa? Indah sekali" Luhan merebut kalung yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya.

"Ck! Ini pesanan. Pasti mahal sekali" gumamnya pelan.

Kalung yang terbuat dari emas namun berwarna campuran silver membentuk huruf KS yang indah dan ditaburi berlian berwarna sedikit pink dengan cantiknya.

Di dalam kotak kecil itu ternyata tidak hanya kalung, ada gelang serta anting yang tidak kalah elegan dan cantik disana. Semua dengan inisial KS.

"Mungkinkah ini dari Jongin, Lu?"

"Kau bercanda? Dia menghilang dari hidupmu dan tiba-tiba memberikan hadiah indah ini? Ck!" Luhan berdecak, bingung dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo.

"Yang tau nama asliku itu hanya kau, Henry, keluargaku, member EXO, Jongdae, Jongin, Chanyeol, serta Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi. Dan kau sendiri yang meneriakkan hadiah-hadiah mereka tadi. Yang belum hanya Jongin, Lu"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak mau melihatmu murung lagi. Lupakanlah Jongin sementara, please?" Luhan memasang wajah prihatin.

Kyungsoo terlihat kaget. Pasalnya, selama ini dia berusaha terlihat biasa. Kenapa Luhan bisa sadar kalau dirinya murung semenjak Jongin menghilang tanpa kabar?

"Kau memang bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi binar matamu berbeda. Mungkin Henry juga menyadarinya" Luhan menjelaskan santai.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dan tanpa bersuara kembali membuka hadiah lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan KaiSoo? Apakah akhirnya Soojung menerima kedekatan mereka? Tunggu chapter depan^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LadyNotes/LN** : iya aku tau ini updatenya telat bgtbgt mianhamnida readers-deul /deep bow/. Aaaahh aku pasrah deh sama chap ini-.- menurut aku ini chap paling ancur. Gatau kenapa paling gabisa banget bikin yg hurt2 gitu... jeongmal mianhamnida /deep bow/

Find me on :

Bbm : 79F902A4

Line : 1995okt

Wa only : 089602460844

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to all Readers-deul yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca ff abal ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to Followers and Favoriters, juga kalian yg selalu ingetin aku untuk update:') *lirik line&amp;bbm***

**.**

**.**

**Biggest Thanks to REVIEWERS. Apresiasi kalian sangat amat berarti bagi aku:") maaf gabisa disebutin satu-satu di chap ini:") tapi review kalian selalu jd semangat tersendiri:") jeongmal mianhae /bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?:")**


	9. Chapter 8 : Behind The Light

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo as Irene (GS)

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun

Lu Han as Luhan (GS)

Henry SuJu as Henry

Jung Soojung as Krystal

Jung Sooyeon as Jessica

Kim Jongdae

Kim Joonmyeon

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

And many more

**Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO AREA!. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. AGESWITCH. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Skip time everywhere. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : [Chap8 UP!] Dibalik gemerlap lampu yang menyorot kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Sehun bersikap bijak, Soojung meminta maaf dan Jongin melakukan hal tak terduga. EXO FanFiction. GS KaiSoo HunSoo HunHan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 :**

**Behind the Light**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan berlalu

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak juga membaik. Justru semakin menjauh satu sama lain dilatarbelakangi kesibukan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun melepas kalung KS yang menurutnya pemberian Jongin itu. Begitupun dengan gelangnya yang justru digunakan sebagai gelang kaki. Dan sesekali juga menggunakan antingnya.

Sering sekali dia ditanya tentang inisial di benda-benda itu, tapi Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tanpa berkata apapun.

Luhan sendiri tidak bisa melarang Kyungsoo mengenakan kedua benda itu -kalung dan gelang-. Selain karena Kyungsoo tidak mau melepas mereka, benda itu juga cocok sekali dipakai Kyungsoo dengan busana apapun. Malah menambah kesan elegan dan sexy gadis itu. Luhan sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa begitu.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau istirahat sebentar? Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini?"

Jongdae sudah lelah mengomentari adiknya yang begitu keras kepala. Tidak beristirahat sama sekali dan tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya seharian. Sekalipun pekerjaannya sudah selesai, dia akan ke studio tari dan menari disana hingga dehidrasi parah bahkan pingsan.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku, hyung? Kepalaku berdenyut mendengar ocehanmu" suara Jongin terdengar serak. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dan wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya pun kering karena belum menyentuh minuman seharian ini.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau pulang dan beristirahat. Umma ada dirumah dan bisa mengurusmu"

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai, hyung"

"Aku yang akan melanjutkan. Pulanglah Jongin. Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup"

Jongin tidak menyahut.

"Saat putus dari Soojung dulu kau tidak separah ini. Kau masih makan dan minum. Hanya saja lebih workaholic. Tapi saat ini kau melupakan makan dan minum. Kau terus bekerja dan bekerja. Walaupun tidak meminta tambahan pekerjaan seperti yang lalu dan malah membiarkan dirimu melamun saat pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Sungguh Jongin, sebaiknya kau beristirahat atau aku akan menghubungi Irene dan melaporkan keadaanmu padanya"

"Kau menyancamku, hyung?"

"Tidak. Hanya memberi peringatan" Jongdae mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Fine. Aku pulang. Jangan hubungi Kyungsoo. Apalagi itu menyangkut tentangku"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan mengandeng lengan Jongin selama perjalanan menuju mobil.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Jangan melamun"

"Aku tidak melamun, Lu" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Do Kyungsoo. Ayolah, kita seharian ini free. Jangan bebankan dirimu dengan berbagai pikiran buruk"

"Kau seperti cenayang saja"

"Btw, Henry ge mana?" Lanjut Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak tahu. Dia bilang ingin mengurus sesuatu jadi tidak bisa ikut kita bersantai seharian" Luhan tertawa puas membayangkan wajah kusut Henry.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Oh ya, Sehun menghubungiku kemarin lusa. Menanyakan kabarmu"

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Aish, anak itu" gerutuan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan kembali tertawa.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengganggumu, Kyung. Kau kan lebih sibuk daripada aku. Wajar kan dia lebih memilih menghubungiku?"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Luhan. Yang lagi-lagi membuat tawa Luhan meledak.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat sebelum ikut tertawa kecil melihat tawa bahagia Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pesan singkat dari Luhan barusan berhasil menurunkan moodnya sampai ke level terendah.

Saat ini di dorm EXO sedang sepi. Semua memiliki jadwalnya masing-masing. Bisa dibilang hanya Sehun yang _free_. Sehun sedang dalam mood yang bagus sejak pagi. Tapi moodnya berubah 180 derajat setelah menerima pesan Luhan yang mengabarkan Kyungsoo noona tersayangnya sakit.

Sudah diperiksa oleh dokter panggilan. Tapi tidak ada penyakit apapun yang bersarang di tubuh Kyungsoo. Menurut pesan Luhan barusan, dokter bilang Kyungsoo hanya terlalu banyak pikiran.

Oh ayolah, tubuh Kyungsoo itu terlalu kebal dengan penyakit. Dan Kyungsoo yang Sehun tau selama ini terlalu cuek untuk 'banyak pikiran'. Pasti Kyungsoo mikirkan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Sehun memutar otak mencari kira-kira siapa yang berhubungan dengan sakitnya Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sehun masih belum menemukan kandidat penyebab penyakit aneh Kyungsoo itu.

Menyerah. Akhirnya Sehun menghubungi Luhan untuk bertanya kira-kira siapa gerangan yang sedang dipikirkan Kyungsoo hingga jatuh sakit.

Sambil menunggu balasan Luhan, Sehun dengan iseng membuka internet mencari-cari berita terbaru tentang Kyungsoo.

Berita. Gosip. AH!

Sehun ingat siapa yang sedang dekat dengan noonanya kemarin-kemarin itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

_"Hyung, kau sedang sibuk tidak?"_

"Lumayan. Wae?"

_"Ah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Kai"_

"Tanyakan saja. Apa itu?" Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

_"Bagaimana hubungan dia dengan Kyung noona?"_

"Aku tidak tahu. Setahuku Jongin tidak pernah menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi semenjak hari itu"

_"Kau tau penyebabnya, hyung?"_

"Kalau aku tidak salah, dia menjauhi keluarga kalian karena perkataan Soojung waktu itu. Jongin tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi. Dia itu lebih senang menyiksa dirinya sendiri dibanding menyakiti oranglain"

Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Sehun di sebrang sana.

"Hun? Kau masih disana?"

_"Ne, hyung"_

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hubungan mereka?" Jongdae tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

_"Ah itu, Kyung noona sedang sakit banyak pikiran menurut dokter. Aku pikir mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Kai"_

Terdengar helaan nafas berat Sehun.

Jongdae ikut menghela nafas berat sebelum menyahuti perkataan Sehun.

"Jongin juga sedang sakit. Sudah hampir seminggu ini tubuhnya lemas dan terus terbaring diranjang. Untuk makan dan minum saja harus disertai berbagai ancaman sehingga sekarang dia di infus"

Hening beberapa menit. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

_"Semoga Kai cepat sembuh, hyung. Aku tutup teleponnya ya?"_

"Ne. Semoga Kyungsoo juga cepat sembuh, Hun"

_"Ne"_

Sambungan itupun terputus.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang, Hun?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting"

"Baiklah, apa?"

Soojung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sehun. Menatap Sehun bertanya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap Soojung tajam mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Berkat kau, saat ini Kyungsoo noona dan Kai sakit"

"Aku? Memang aku melakukan apa? Jangan asal menuduh, Hun!"

"Aku tidak asal menuduh, Jung! Karena pernyataanmu waktu itu Kai menjauhi Kyung noona! Kau tau sendiri secuek apa Kyung noona. Tapi saat ini ia sedang terbaring diranjangnya, sakit karena terlalu banyak pikiran!"

"Dan menurutmu Kyung unnie memikirkan Kai? Begitu?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia tidak mungkin memikirkan pekerjaannya. Kita tau Kyungsoo luar dalam, Jung! Dia sedang dekat dengan Kai. Dan Kai menghilang setelah kejadian itu. Menurutmu apalagi yang dia pikirkan kecuali Kai?!"

Soojung terdiam lama. Memikirkan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan akibat emosi. Dia tidak pernah suka Kyungsoo noonanya sakit. Sekalipun itu hanya pilek. Apalagi penyakit tidak jelas begini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hun?" Suara Soojung terdengar lirih.

Sehun melembutkan tatapannya. Menghela nafas kasar sekedar membuang seluruh rasa kalutnya.

"Minta maaflah pada Kai. Dan bilang padanya bahwa kau merestui mereka" ujar Sehun lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hun. Aku tidak rela melihat mereka bersama"

"Tapi sikapmu menyakiti mereka berdua, Jung"

"Aku tahu" Soojung semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini. Kau masih ada rasa untuk Kai?"

Hening beberapa saat. Sehun membiarkan Soojung berpikir tentang perasaannya.

"Mungkin"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hun. Aku merasa sudah tidak ada rasa apapun untuknya. Tapi saat melihat dia bersama Kyung unnie aku tidak rela"

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak mengerti yang dikatakan Soojung.

"Jangan berputar-putar. Aku tak mengerti. Intinya kau masih ada rasa atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Tapi-"

"Kalau sudah tidak ada rasa untuk apa kau tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka? Jangan jadi manusia egois, Jung"

"A-aku... tidak tau"

"Ku mohon biarkan mereka Jung. Selama ini kita tau sendiri Kyung noona tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan namja manapun. Dan sekarang, aku yakin ia memiliki suatu rasa untuk Kai hingga seperti ini. Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Kyung noona. Jangan halangi mereka, Jung. Relakanlah Kai"

Soojung menghela nafas berat.

"Kau menyetujui mereka? Bukankah kau tidak bisa lepas dari Kyung unnie?" Lirihnya.

"Aku menyayangi Kyung noona melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku yakin kau tau itu dan kau juga begitu. Biarkan Kyung noona merasakan jatuh cinta dan hal-hal indah lainnya. Kita sudah pernah merasakan itu. Tapi noona tidak. Pikirkanlah Jung. Jangan egois dan bersikap dewasalah"

Sehun beranjak dari sana untuk kembali ke dormnya. Berharap Soojung dapat berpikiran sehat dan tidak berakhir menyakiti siapapun.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Sejak percakapan dengan Sehun waktu itu Soojung sering hilang fokus. Ditambah saat beberapa hari lalu mendengar pembicaraan Luna dengan entah siapa tentang Kai yang tidak mengikuti kompetisi dan dikabarkan sakit.

Dan kemarin, saat dirinya menyempatkan pulang ke rumah besar keluarga Do. Soojung juga mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo beberapa kali _drop_. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya pada Kyungsoo.

Berarti Sehun berkata jujur. Tidak mengada-ada.

Hingga Ryeowook umma mengancam akan memulangkan anaknya ke Korea dan memutus kontrak-kontrak kerja Kyungsoo disana kalau Kyungsoo sampai _drop_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

Soojung bukannya tidak mau memaafkan Kai. Dia hanya belum siap. Tapi sampai kapan? Soojung juga tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak ingin karir Kyungsoo yang sedang diatas tiba-tiba berhenti karena dirinya. Secara tidak langsung memang Soojunglah akar permasalahan. Dan Soojung sadar itu.

Dia sudah bercerita ke Sulli. Malah berakhir ditertawakan. Walaupun Sulli memang memberi masukan. Tapi tetap saja.

Soojung berencana bercerita ke Sooyeon. Walaupun Soojung yakin dia akan berakhir dengan dipukul atau sejenisnya sebelum diberikan masukan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Hey! Benarkan tebakan Soojung.

Saat ini ia sedang dipukuli dengan bantal oleh Sooyeon dan jangan lupakan kalimat-kalimat menyalahkan yang terus terlontar.

Sooyeon yang lelah mendudukan dirinya dikasur sambil tetap menatap Soojung tajam. Heran dengan kebodohan adiknya itu. Oh astaga.

"Turuti perkataan Sehun. Sehun saja bisa lebih bijak darimu. _Pabboya_!"

"Uh! Iya unnie. Aku sudah memikirkan itu"

"Secepatnya! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun lagi darimu"

"Iya iya"

"Kau sendiri saja sudah berpacaran dengan Myungsoo. Kenapa juga melarang kisah cinta unniemu sendiri?! Egois"

"Unnie! Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Myungsoo"

"Tidak? Cih! Hanya belum. Jangan mencoba berbohong padaku. Mataku ada dimana-mana untuk mengawasimu"

"Arra arra"

"Kapan kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku berencana, umm... minggu depan?"

"Yak! Malam ini juga ajak Kai bertemu! Atau datangi dia! Kau tega membiarkan mereka berdua sakit-sakitan lebih lama?"

"Okay okay malam ini"

"_Good_"

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu?" Suara serak Jongin menyadarkan lamunan singkat Soojung.

Soojung menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghempaskannya pelan-pelan. Menenangkan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo unnie atau dengan siapapun sesukamu. Aku tau aku bersikap egois kemarin. Jangan pedulikan kata-kataku waktu itu. Lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti kemarin. Sekali lagi maafkan aku" Soojung membungkukkan badannya hingga 90 derajat.

Jongin tidak merespon. Hanya menatap Soojung dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan.

"Sungguh aku menyesal. Aku penyebab kalian jadi sakit begini. Kyungsoo unnie itu terlalu cuek dan tubuhnya terlalu kebal dengan penyakit. Tapi gara-gara dijauhi olehmu dia malah jatuh sakit karena banyak pikiran menurut dokter"

Jongin masih tidak menanggapi ucapan Soojung. Namun kali ini matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Setahuku kau juga bukan orang yang mudah jatuh sakit walaupun kegiatanmu segudang dan kau hanya memiliki waktu tidur sedikit. Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan tubuh lebih kurus, wajah pucat, dan suara serak nyaris hilangmu itu"

Jongin tetap tidak mengeluarkan suara dan hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal membuat kondisi kalian begini. Aku sudah tidak ada rasa apapun selain teman padamu. Kau tenang saja. Jadi mulailah pikirkan kebahagiaanmu karena aku pun akan menjemput kebahagiaanku. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, Jongin-ah. Aku pamit pulang. Annyeong" Soojung berdiri dan kembali membungkuk sekilas. Tersenyum meminta maaf kemudian.

"Nde, Soojung-ah" jawab Jongin lirih. Namun masih terdengar ditelinga Soojung.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Jongin pulang kerumahnya dengan wajah yang lebih berseri walaupun masih pucat. Soojung meminta maaf dan itu artinya masalah ia dan Soojung telah selesai sampai disini.

"Kau habis darimana?" Suara ayahnya dari belakang mengagetkan Jongin yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mencabut infusmu?" Joonmyeon -ayah Jongin- melanjut kata-katanya.

"Infusnya sudah habis dari sore, appa" jawab Jongin lemah. Suaranya belum kembali. Masih serak nyaris hilang sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"Tetap saja b-"

"Biarkanlah appa. Lihatlah dia sudah terlihat lebih segar" sahut Jongdae dari belakang appanya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas kasar. Merasa kalah oleh anak-anaknya dan memilih berbalik menuju ruang santai melanjut acara menontonnya.

Jongin dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah appa mereka itu.

"Hei! Kau terlihat baikan. Ada apa? Kau habis bertemu siapa memangnya? Ceritakan padaku!" Jongdae merangkul Jongin kembali menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar Jongin.

Jongin menceritakan dengan singkat pertemuannya dengan Soojung tadi. Meskipun terkadang suaranya hilang tapi Jongdae yang memperhatikan dengan seksama tampak mengerti.

"Lalu sekarang kau ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak tau, hyung"

"Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar sakit?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

Jongdae membuang nafas kasar.

"Info terakhir yang aku dengar dari Sehun sih begitu. Sehari setelah kau _drop_. Berarti sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"Hyung menanyakan langsung ke Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak. Aku takut diriku panik mendengar suaranya saat sakit dan tanpa pikir panjang menyusul kesana. Sedangkan aku masih harus mengawasimu disini"

"Kau harus menghubungi Kyungsoo. Sudah terlalu lama kalian kucing-kucingan begini. Sama-sama rindu dan membutuhkan tapi malah saling menjauh. Dasar"

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak perlu Jongin" lanjut Jongdae lagi sebelum berdiri, menepuk bahu Jongin sekilas dan keluar dari kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Henry mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat pesan singkat yang tertera di smartphonenya.

"Untuk apa dia menghubungiku?" Gumamnya pelan sebelum membalas pesan itu.

Tak lama kemudian smartphonenya berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku? Ada apa?" Tanya Henry langsung tanpa basa-basi.

_"Aku ingin menanyakan kabar Irene, hyung"_

"Hubungi orangnya langsung saja, Jongin"

_"Aku... belum cukup berani menghubunginya"_

Seketika itu pula Henry terbahak.

_"Jangan tertawa, hyung"_ suara serak Jongin terdengar datar.

Henry berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan mengambil nafas panjang-panjang.

"Irene sehat. Sempat _drop_ beberapa kali dalam beberapa minggu kebelakang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah bisa bekerja seperti biasa. Dan sudah kembali ceria. Walau terkadang aku lihat binar matanya tidak tampak. Tapi Irene sudah seperti semula"

Terdengar helaan nafas lega Jongin dan gumamam pelannya, _"Syukurlah"_

"Hei, kau harus menghubungi dia, Jongin. Dia merindukanmu. Memang sih dia tidak bilang langsung padaku, tapi sikapnya terlalu jelas bagiku"

_"Aku belum bisa, hyung"_ suara Jongin terdengar begitu lirih.

"Kenapa?"

_"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi"_

"Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya menyarankan jangan terlalu lama menyiapkan dirimu Jongin. Bisa saja nanti Irene justru sudah melupakanmu. Ingatlah satu hal, Irene benci ketidakpastian"

_"Aku mengerti. Thanks, hyung"_

"Anytime"

Mereka melanjutkan berbincang pekerjaan sebentar sebelum akhirnya sambungan terputus.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Matanya tidak berhenti bergerak mengikuti objek pandangannya itu.

Setelah merasa cukup memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Jongin berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya dan menghela nafas lega.

"Kau bahagia. Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" gumam Jongin pelan dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Mobil itu berhenti disebuah toko.

Jongin memasuki toko tersebut dan tersenyum kepada pegawai yang menyambutnya.

Seperti sudah hapal dengan wajah Jongin, pegawai itu bergegas ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa barang pesanan Jongin.

Jongin mengecek sekilas barang pesanannya, setelah dirasa tidak ada yang salah dengan pesanannya. Jongin berucap terimakasih dan berbalik keluar toko tersebut.

Dia sudah membayar barang itu cash di muka. Jadi tinggal mengambilnya saja.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Dia lemas sekali. Seharian ini dia hanya makan sekali karena tidak nafsu. Selebihnya hanya meminum minuman penambah energi dan vitamin. Padahal kegiatan hari ini sangat padat. Kyungsoo sudah pasrah kalau tubuhnya _drop_ lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hampir saja Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya kalau suara ketukan di pintu tidak segera menyadarkannya.

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo menghampiri pintunya dan membukanya.

Menyingkirkan tubuhnya seolah mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Namun tamunya justru tidak kunjung bergerak. Membuat Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan dengan kepala menunduk karena masih mengira orang dihadapannya itu Henry yang berjanji akan datang ke apartemennya membawakan makanan.

"Hei... Kyungsoo"

Suara itu, membuat Kyungsoo seketika mendongak melihat wajah tamunya dan tubuhnya menegang tegak. Matanya membola. Debaran jantungnya tidak terkontrol karena kaget.

Orang itu tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Menunggu dengan sabar respon Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Ma-masuk dulu. Silahkan" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Masih dalam mode kaget yang teramat.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang berjauhan. Keadaan masih hening dengan aura canggung dimana-mana.

Kyungsoo masih mengontrol dirinya. Sedangkan si tamu masih menunggu Kyungsoo dengan sabar.

Membuang nafas kasar. Kyungsoo bangkit dengan alasan mengambilkan minum.

"Aish, kenapa meninggalkan ponsel di ruang tamu?!" Gerutu Kyungsoo saat sadar tidak bisa meminta bantuan dengan situasi yang ada dan hanya bisa berharap Henry secepatnya datang.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan 2 gelas sirup ditangannya. Meletakkan gelas itu di meja dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya.

"Kenapa duduk jauh sekali? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar sebelum menjawab.

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Ren. Mendekatlah" ujar orang itu lembut.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Aku baru sembuh setelah sempat jatuh sakit lagi karena ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan meminta pindah tugas disini. Aku merindukanmu, kau tega padaku?" Orang itu berujar sendu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau sempat sakit? Berkali-kali? Oh yaampun, maafkan aku" dengan panik Kyungsoo beranjak dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah tamunya. Menyentuh dahi, pipi, dan leher tamunya sekedar mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

Orang itu terkekeh pelan melihat kepanikan dan gurat khawatir di wajah Kyungsoo.

Menangkup kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup tangan itu lama.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Bukankah kau juga sempat sakit? Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" Ujarnya lembut menenangkan.

"Mungkin aku akan _drop_ lagi besok. Hari ini aku lemas sekali, Jongin" sahut Kyungsoo jujur.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir dan segera merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku menjagamu sampai kondisimu kembali membaik?" Lirih Jongin sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lama.

"Hei, aku sakit tidak pernah lama. Paling hanya sehari dan esoknya sudah sembuh" ujar Kyungsoo ringan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap malam ini untuk menjagamu, boleh?"

"Sure" sahut Kyungsoo lirih.

"Btw, aku lapar Jongin" lanjut Kyungsoo merajuk.

"Kau mau ku pesankan apa?"

"Kau telfon Henry ge saja. Tadi dia berjanji akan kesini membawa makanan"

Baru saja Jongin ingin mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Henry. Sudah terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Oh astaga! Kalian sudah baikan?"

Suara Henry membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan Jongin. Sekedar untuk melirik apakah Henry membawa makanan atau tidak. Dan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin yang masih setia mendekapnya.

"Mana makanannya, ge?"

Henry memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau ini. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah menanyakan makanan"

"Kalau kau tidak membawa makanan untuk apa kesini? Aku mau tidur"

"Hei ini aku membawa makanan. Kau mau tidur? Lalu Jongin?"

Henry melangkah ke depan mereka. Meletakkan beberapa makanan yang dibawanya dan membukanya satu persatu.

"Jongin? Tidur disini. Tidak masalahkan, ge?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan mulai menyantap makanan dihadapannya pelan.

"Tentu tidak. Mau kalian tidur atau sekalian _itu_ juga terserah kalian" Henry mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar kata-kata Henry. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa ringan. Sebelum mulutnya dimasukkan makanan oleh Kyungsoo agar diam.

"Btw, Kyungsoo masih perawan loh, Jongin. Pelan-pelan kalau kalian mau melakukannya"

"YAK!" Kyungsoo menendang Henry keras. Namun Henry malah tertawa keras dan keluar dari apartemen Kyungsoo sambil meneriakkan pamit.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggerutu dengan masih menyuap makanannya. Dan Jongin yang terdiam. Kaget.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

_"Bagaimana keadaan Kyung noona?"_

"Kemarin sempat hampir _drop_ lagi tapi Jongin datang dan memanjakannya semalaman. Dan esoknya tubuh Kyungsoo malah sehat dan bersemangat. Entahlah, itu yang kudengar dari Henry ge"

_"Ah syukurlah. Mereka sudah berbaikan?"_

"Sepertinya. Aku tidak tahu. Beberapa hari ini kan aku di New York. Jadi belum bertemu Kyungsoo lagi"

_"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kalau begitu terimakasih Lu noona. Kau benar-benar membantuku"_

"Anytime, Sehun-ah. Aku senang bisa membantu"

_"Kalau begitu aku tutup ya?"_

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa lagi. Kyungsoo merindukanmu. Dia sempat merajuk beberapa minggu lalu karena kau memilih menghubungiku dan tidak menghubunginya" Luhan terkekeh membayangkan saat itu.

Sehun juga ikut terkekeh membayangkan Kyung noonanya merajuk.

_"Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Saat waktunya tepat"_

"Dasar kau"

_"Bye, noona. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok"_

"Oke. Bye, Hun"

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Jongin bekerja di cabang L.A, kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo semakin tak terpisahkan.

Mereka akan menghabiskan makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran. Atau Jongin mendatangi lokasi Kyungsoo dan makan siang disana. Begitupula makan malam. Bahkan terkadang Jongin menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo ataupun sebaliknya. Tidak. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Jongin masih sadar diri bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo. Dan hanya melakukan _skinship_ sebatas memeluk atau mengecup kening, pucuk kepala, pipi, pucuk hidung, tangan dan pundak.

Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri tidak keberatan melakukan lebih. Ia tinggal di L.A bukan hanya 1 atau 2 tahun. Tapi sudah hampir 10 tahun kalau tidak salah ingat. Jadi hal seperti itu sudah sangat umum baginya. Walaupun dia terlalu sibuk untuk mempraktekannya langsung. Oh dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo tidak tertarik pada lelaki manapun sebelumnya.

Henry dan Luhan sering sekali meledek kedekatan mereka. Dan menanyakan status hubungan mereka. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menjawab ringan bahwa mereka hanya teman. Dan Jongin lebih sering bungkam dengan senyum penuh arti sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam dekapan Jongin dikasur apartemennya saat smartphonenya berbunyi menandakan _video call_.

Melihat nama pemanggil sekilas dan langsung terburu-buru melepas pelukan Jongin dan mengambil ipad-nya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah si pemanggil.

"HUNNIE!"

_"Wow... wow... slow down noona. Sebegitu rindukah kau?"_ Sehun terkekeh di sebrang sana.

"Sangat amat rindu. Memangnya kau tidak?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo yang sedang bersandar di bedstand dengan posisi tiduran.

_"Tidak"_

"Jahatnya Hunnie" Kyungsoo berakting mau menangis.

Membuat Sehun jadi gelagapan sendiri.

_"Aduh noona jangan menangis. Aku tidak ada disebelahmu untuk memelukmu. Jebal"_

"Hunnie tidak merindukanku"

_"Aku merindukan noona. Sungguh. Sangat amat rindu. Sampai-sampai meminta tolong pada princess untuk mengambil fotomu setiap harinya. Jangan menangis noona"_

"Mwo?"

_"Aish sial"_ Sehun merutuki dirinya yang membongkar aibnya sendiri.

Jongin sudah tertawa dengan kepala terbenam diperut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadinya kaget dengan pengakuan Sehun menjadi bergerak-gerak geli.

"Berhenti tertawa Jongin! Ini geli oh yaampun" Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhi wajah Jongin dari perutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Fokus Kyungsoo sedang tertuju ke Jongin jadi tidak menyadari Sehun yang terkaget disana.

Sehun berdehem keras.

_"Disitu ada Kai, noona?" _Terselip nada tidak suka disuara itu.

"He'em. Ini" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memutar layarnya menghadap Jongin yang mengangkat tangannya seolah menyapa.

_"Ah... aku mengganggu waktu kalian ya?"_

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak, Hunnie"

"Tidak, Hun. Kalian lanjutkan saja. Aku mau tidur, lelah" setelah berkata demikian Jongin memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dan memejamkan mata.

Sehun terdiam. Kejutan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kai tidur bersama noonanya? What?!

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari Rabu dan Kyungsoo hanya ada jadwal malam. Luhan sudah kembali dari New York sekitar kemarin lusa. Tapi hari ini dia ada jadwal. Henry juga tidak bisa menemani Kyungsoo hari ini karena dia harus menemui klien. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang bosan sekali di apartemen. Sudah lama dia tidak belanja. Tapi dia tidak mau belanja sendiri. Mau iseng mendatangi kantor Jongin, tapi takut Jongin marah.

Haahh... Kyungsoo membuang nafas berat.

Smartphone-nya berbunyi pelan menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dari Jongin, yang isinya mengajak makan siang bersama.

Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Tentu saja. Tapi makan siang masih 2 jam lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam 2 jam? Dirinya bahkan sudah rapih dari sebelum Jongin mengirimi pesan itu.

Kyungsoo tadi mengetikkan pesan yang berisi, apakah dia boleh ke kantor Jongin atau tidak. Dan sekarang sedang menunggu balasan Jongin dengan harap-harap cemas.

Tidak lama kemudian smartphonenya berbunyi. Pesan masuk dari Jongin.

Kyungsoo membukanya.

Dan...

Senyuman uniknya terbentuk lebar disertai mata menyipit. Terlalu bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Jongin tersenyum-senyum dan kadang terkekeh pelan menatap berkas dihadapannya. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang baru masuk menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin?"

Jongin tersentak dan menoleh kaget ke orang tersebut.

"A-ah.. tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah sejak kapan disitu?"

"Baru saja. Tadi pegawai didepan menyuruhku langsung masuk saja"

"Oh. Duduk dulu. Aku merapikan ini sebentar"

Tidak lama kemudian Jongin ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping orang itu. Di sebuah sofa panjang diruangannya.

"Hei, tumben sekali kau mau mengunjungiku?"

"Aku bosan. Lagipula bukankah sekalian kita makan siang, nanti? Lebih efektif"

Jongin mencubit gemas hidung mancung orang itu dan memeluk pinggangnya sayang.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa begini didalam kantormu?"

"Siapa yang akan melarangku? Kau tenang saja, Kyung" menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo bergerak menyamankan posisinya.

"Sudah"

"Baguslah"

Jongin hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Oya, tadi pegawai-pegawaimu melihatku aneh. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku ya? Bukankah artis-artis lain sering datang kesini juga?"

"Memang. Tapi aku lebih sering menemui mereka di ruang pertemuan. Lagipula biasanya mereka bersama managernya. Lebih sering lagi hanya manager mereka yang datang"

"Ah... karena itu? Memang sih, aku juga jarang sekali ikut Henry ge meeting bersama klien" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka sama-sama menikmati moment berdua ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. Dan terkaget melihat sebuah cincin cantik melingkari jari manisnya.

"Sejak kapan aku punya cincin ini?" Gumamnya pelan dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Sejak barusan" sahut Jongin santai.

"Eh?"

"Do Kyungsoo atau Irene Donald, maukah kau menjadi milikku?"

Pancaran mata Jongin memancarkan keseriusan dan kasih sayang yang menggetarkan. Membuat Kyungsoo mematung dan hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau... kau melamarku?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Maukah kau?"

"Jo-jongin... ini- aku-"

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu"

"Ini mengejutkan sungguh. Aku-"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu. _Take your time_, _baby_" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lama. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

Selepas ciuman itu, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Dan berusaha memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. Sekedar menyemangati Jongin untuk menunggu.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo" Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri dan mereka melangkah keluar ruangan Jongin dengan berjalan berdampingan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Hampir seminggu ini Kyungsoo seperti menjauhi Jongin. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Jongin merutuki dirinya yang dengan nekat _menembak_ Kyungsoo kemarin. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan mereka terus-menerus tidak jelas begitu. Sebagai seorang lelaki, Jongin cukup tau diri untuk memberi kepastian kepada Kyungsoo tentang perasaannya dan hubungan mereka.

Bahkan kalau bisa, Jongin ingin segera menikahi Kyungsoo. Oke, itu hanya khayalan Jongin saja. Karena dia tau tipe wanita karier seperti Kyungsoo tidak akan mudah diajak berumah tangga. Dan Jongin juga tidak ingin memasang status kekasih sebenarnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya mereka _saling memiliki_. Jadi Jongin membiarkan saja Kyungsoo menganggap pernyataannya kemarin sebagai apa. Kalau Kyungsoo menganggapnya lamaran, berarti secara tidak sadar wanita itu ingin dilamar kan? Jongin terkekeh geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa? Tumben sekali tidak bersemangat"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Sepertinya dia baru saja melamun tanpa sadar.

Tersenyum ramah dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan gelengan pelan.

"Hei, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Ayolah... kita juga sudah lama tidak berbagi cerita, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Aku hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaanku, Nay"

"Ah... masalah pria? Aku bisa memberimu solusi. Benarkan, Sean?"

Big Sean mengangguk ringan dan meminum kembali minumannya.

"Sorry, Sean. Tapi aku sungguh tidak nyaman bercerita. Bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar?" Kyungsoo meringis. Merasa tidak enak.

Sedangkan Naya yang mengerti langsung mengusir Sean dengan gerakan tangannya.

Sean mendengus sebelum pergi menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Todong Naya langsung.

"Kau ingat pria yang waktu itu mendatangiku di lokasi?"

"Pria yang aku bilang pacarmu itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya kemarin tapi aku bingung-"

"Jadi kau belum menjawabnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

"Kau tau kan, aku belum pernah sepertimu dan Sean"

"Yeah.. jadi kau tidak mengerti perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Begitulah"

"Kau itu mencintainya. Terlihat dari matamu. Hei, Irene yang aku kenal tidak semudah itu menunjukkan emosinya. Tapi jujur saja, beberapa hari ini kau cukup kacau. Bukankah kau juga sempat sakit waktu itu? Ku dengar-dengar dari princess karena pria. Pria yang sama kan? Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih bertanya _lalu? _Yaa.. otak pintarmu ternyata tidak berguna ya untuk urusan ini"

Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Kau temui pria itu sekarang. Dan bilang kalau kau juga mencintainya. Lalu kalian jadi sepasang kekasih dan hidup berbahagia selamanya"

"Kau kira ini negeri dongeng?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah" Naya mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli.

"Btw, Sean sudah bosan disana. Aku duluan, Ren. Dan jangan lupa lakukan apa yang aku bilang tadi!" Lanjut Naya sedikit berteriak.

"Semoga aku ingat!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue...**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah Kyungsoo akan melakukan saran Naya? Bagaimanakah keadaan Jongin yang menunggu? Bagaimana tanggapan yang lain?**

**See you next chapter~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LN:: chap ini di update cepat kan? Hehe. Aku sedang dlm mood bagus untuk melanjutkan, semoga chap ini tdk mengecewakan ya^^**

**Mianhae Kyungsoonya dibuat galau dulu~**

**Kaisoo momentnya ga kurang kan? /lirik atas/ atau Hunsoonya yg kurang? Di chap awal kan aku pernah bilang, makin kesini bakal dipenuhi Kaisoo. Karena Hunsoo udah banyak diawal/? Yg nunggu Hunsoo moment, chap depan ada lagi kok tenang/wink/**

**Segitu aja deh bacotan aku..**

**Wanna be friend w/ me? Contact me on BBM/LINE/WA. Look at previous chap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to all my Readerdeul. Without you this is nothing.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thanks to Followers, Favoriters, and some people who always remind me to write next chap. I love you **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Biggest Thanks to Reviewers.**

**Chap 6 :: [jung hajaejewels] [arumfitrinurazizah] [hoshina imeta] [sehunpou] [SognatoreL] [RiKyungie] [dhyamanta1214] [NopwillineKaiSoo] [leeyeol] [Insooie baby] [kyle] [zhea zhiioott] [Hany Kwan] [sarnikelodeon] [Kaisooship] [sugar day] [humaira9394] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [nisakaisa] [YungieSMY] [wanny] [mamik] [aqila k] [jieunara] [guest]**

**Chap 7 :: [SognatoreL] [zhea zhiioott] [leeyeol] [yixingcom] [SuvinaAsantoni] [kyungiNoru] [sehunpou] [Insooie baby] [dhyamanta1214] [lailatul magfiroh 16] [RiKyungie] [Kang Hyun Yoo-ie] [ViraaHee] [Irish Lee] [mamik] [cahayaanjanie]**

**Mianhae kalo ada yang tertinggal atau salah ketik /bow/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ **


	10. Chapter 9 : FALL in LOVE

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo as Irene (GS)

Kim Jongin as Kim Kai

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Do Sehun

Lu Han as Luhan (GS)

Henry SuJu as Henry

Jung Soojung as Krystal

Jung Sooyeon as Jessica

Kim Jongdae

Kim Joonmyeon

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

And many more

**Warning! Genderswitch (GS) for UKE. KAISOO AREA!. Cerita abal. So many typo(s). Cerita pasaran. AGESWITCH. Konflik ringan. Fluffy gajadi. So many deskripsi. Skip time everywhere. Summary, judul, dan isi ganyambung. Read Lady Notes (LN) dibawah!**

Summary : [Chap9 UP!] Dibalik gemerlap lampu yang menyorot kehidupan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan mereka sesungguhnya. Kyungsoo meminta saran dari yang lain. Kai dipaksa bercerita oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Saran Sehun yang ampuh. EXO FanFiction. GS KaiSoo HunSoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 :**

**FALL in LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah pukul 3 dini hari, tapi Kyungsoo belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya.

Dia rindu pelukan Jongin yang bisa membuatnya cepat tertidur sangking nyamannya. Atau pelukan Sehun apabila dia menderita susah tidur seperti ini dirumah. Atau ocehan Soojung yang menemani malamnya hingga mereka tertidur. Atau juga belaian sayang Sooyeon dikepalanya. Ah... dia merindukan keluarganya. Dan Jongin.

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo melirik ke arah _smartphone_-nya. Siapa tahu ada yang menghubunginya dan menemaninya hingga tertidur. Tapi hanya keheningan yang didapatnya. Jangankan berbunyi, layarnya saja bahkan tidak menyala sama sekali karena memang tidak ada pesan atau apapun yang masuk.

Setelah cukup lama melirik-lirik ke arah _smartphone_-nya yang tak kunjung menyala, Kyungsoo menyerah. Dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Memaksa dirinya untuk tertidur.

Kyungsoo sudah di ambang kesadarannya saat merasakan belaian tangan seseorang di rambutnya lembut dan disusul dengan pelipisnya yang terasa seperti dicium. Bukannya terbangun, Kyungsoo yang merasa nyaman malah semakin terlelap pada akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, si maknae itu kemana?"

Kris yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tanda ia tidak tahu dan melirik Suho. Seolah memberi sinyal pada si penanya untuk bertanya pada Suho saja.

Chen -si penanya- hanya mendengus malas namun tetap beranjak menuju Suho dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Sehun? Dia sedang ada urusan katanya. Dia tidak tidur disini malam ini"

Chen baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya. Sebelum suara Xiumin menyela.

"Kau pasti ingin mengajaknya tanding games lagi ya? Yak! Kau tidak bosan apa?"

"Habisnya hanya Sehun yang bisa mengalahkanku soal games. Hyungdeul kan tidak pandai bermain games" ujar Chen yang langsung kabur menuju kamarnya sebelum mendapat pukulan mesra dari hyungdeulnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas berat.

"Memangnya Sehun kemana sih? Punya urusan dengan siapa dia disini?"

"Dia mengunjungi Irene. Semenjak di pesawat tadi dia bilang perasaannya tidak enak. Jadi dia langsung meminta izinku dan manajer hyung untuk tidak tidur disini dan baru akan kembali sekitar jam 10 pagi nanti" jawab Suho kalem.

"Ah.. Irene. Pintar juga maknae itu menjanjikan kembali pukul 10. Jadi masih banyak waktu sebelum pemotretan kita dimulai" Xiumin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil berucap demikian.

Sedangkan Suho hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Terbangun dengan bunyi alarm. Padahal seingatnya, dia tidak pernah memasang alarm apapun. Untuk apa memasang alarm kalau kau memiliki manager yang dengan setia membangunkanmu setiap harinya. Itupun hanya kalau Kyungsoo ada jadwal.

Dengan kening berkerut tidak suka dan mata tetap terpejam, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya mencari sumber bunyi.

Keningnya semakin berkerut mendapati sesuatu -seperti tubuh seseorang- yang berbaring disampingnya. Hidungnya mencoba menghirup dalam aroma yang dikeluarkan tubuh disampingnya. Merasa familiar. Wangi coklat mint yang maskulin.

Siapa ya?

Seingat Kyungsoo, wangi Jongin bukan seperti ini. Apalagi Henry. Lalu siapa?

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali, baru kemudian melihat wajah seseorang disampingnya.

"SEHUNIIIIIIIIIIII"

**Bruk**

"Mm? Aahh... noona jangan terlalu erat. Ohok! Aku- noona-"

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan protesan Sehun dan masih memeluk lehernya erat. Melepasnya sebentar dan beralih mengecupi wajah Sehun berkali-kali. Membuat Sehun berhenti protes dan malah tertawa geli.

Dia tidak menyangka akan disambut sebegini hebohnya oleh noonanya ini.

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau mau kesini? Tahu darimana kau password apartemenku? Ada apa kau kesini? Dari kapan kau disini? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku saat datang? Memmbb-"

"Aigoo noona. Aku baru bangun. Jangan tanyai apa-apa dulu bisa tidak? Ini masih pagi lagian" Sehun berujar santai dengan sebelah tangannya yang membekap mulut berisik Kyungsoo. Alarm Sehun sudah dimatikan dengan tangan yang lainnya.

Melepaskan tangan Sehun dari mulutnya sambil berdecak sebal dan bangkit mendudukan dirinya diranjang.

"Jangan marah begitu dong noona. Kau sensitif sekali sih" cibir Sehun.

Membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka.

"Ada sesuatu? Noona sedang banyak pikiran ya makanya sensi begini?"

"Ani"

"Jangan berbohong. Ceritalah, aku akan disini sampai pukul 10 pagi. Masih ada sekitar 3 jam"

"Kenapa hanya sampai pukul 10?"

"Karena aku ada pekerjaan disini. Bukan untuk liburan"

"Sudahlah jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang membebani noona" lanjut Sehun sambil ikut bangkit. Duduk diranjang.

"Kenapa kau selalu tau sih kalau aku sedang banyak pikiran atau apa" gerutuan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengacak helaian lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

Menghela nafas berat. Kyungsoo pun memulai cerita segala keluh kesahnya. Dari mulai dia yang semakin dekat dengan Jongin setelah sempat menjauh beberapa waktu lalu, Jongin yang menyatakan perasaannya, kebingungan Kyungsoo dengan perasannya sendiri, nasehat temannya, nasehat Henry, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sesekali dan memberikan intrupsi-intrupsi kecil disela-sela Kyungsoo bercerita.

"Lalu aku harus apa, Hunnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk setelah mengakhiri cerita panjang lebarnya.

Sehun belum menjawab. Masih berpikir untuk solusi terbaik bagi noonanya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan untuk melihat Sehun merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab. Dan mendapati Sehun yang terlihat sedang menerawang sesuatu dari matanya.

"Hun?"

Sehun masih bergeming.

"Sehun?"

Masih belum ada tanggapan.

"Baby Hunnie-ya?"

"Mmh? Aah... kau benar-benar masih belum tau perasaanmu sendiri noona?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos.

"Kau mau kehilangan, Kai?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Saat bersama Kai, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hm? Mmmm... nyaman. Terkadang juga aku merasa deg-deg'an berlebihan. Aku suka wangi tubuhnya yang membuatku... mmm bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Ah tidak tahu. Aku bingung. Pokoknya yang seperti ituloh Hunnie"

Sehun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Menandakan dia tidak mengerti.

"Ih! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya"

"Oke oke. Lalu apa yang noona sukai dari Kai?"

"Sukai? Jongin itu baik, gantle, tampan, lucu terkadang, dan masih banyak lagi"

"Kalau Kai membohongi noona tentang suatu hal penting tentang dirinya, Apakah noona akan marah padanya dan menjauhinya?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudah jawab saja" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum menjawab.

"Marah? Tentu saja. Tapi Jongin bukan tipe yang senang berbohong tentang dirinya, Hun. Ya... itu yang aku tahu"

"Lalu apakah noona akan menjauhi Kai apabila melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Masa hanya karena hal seperti itu aku menjauhinya? Aku memang tidak suka dibohongi, tapi dia pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Aku tidak akan bersikap kekanakkan dengan menjauhinya tanpa penjelasan"

"Kekanakkan? Noonaku tersayang, ingatkah kau sekarang sedang menjauhinya hanya karena dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Untuk hal seperti itu kau dengan tegas bilang tidak akan menjauhinya. Bahkan kau yang bilang sendiri, kau tidak suka dibohongi. Tetapi masih mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Sekarang, dia bahkan jujur padamu dan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu. Lalu kenapa kau malah menjauhinya? Hanya karena masih bingung dengan perasaanmu? Bukankah itu kekanakkan?"

"Aku bukan mau menggurui noona. Tapi sebaiknya noona meminta maaf pada Kai karena sudah menjauhinya. Dan bilang padanya baik-baik kalau noona masih perlu waktu berpikir. Jujur padanya. Aku yakin Kai pasti mengerti dan membiarkan noona berpikir"

"Begitukah?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya menyakinkan.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang membuat noona perlu berpikir. Dari segala yang noona ceritakan dan yang aku ketahui, noona sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kai dari lama. Mungkin noona tidak sadar. Tapi bagi yang mengenal noona, pasti menyimpulkan hal yang sama"

Kyungsoo mendengarkan segala ocehan Sehun dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Ataukah noona hanya takut mencoba menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman? Aku tahu ini pertama kalinya untuk noona. Tapi bukankah dulu sekali, noona pernah menceramahiku tentang jangan takut memulai segala sesuatu yang baru? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, noona mengatakan itu saat aku bertanya apakah noona tidak takut untuk tinggal sendirian di negara orang demi sekolah percepatan itu"

"Iya aku ingat"

"Lalu kenapa noona sekarang seperti ini? Ayolah, ini seperti bukan Do Kyungsoo. Kemana noonaku yang cuek itu? Kemana noonaku yang dengan mudahnya mengambil keputusan? Kemana noonaku yang tidak takut apapun? Kemana? Kau menjadi seperti oranglain, noona"

"Maaf"

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Noona tetap noona tersayangku apapun yang terjadi. Yang sepantasnya mendapatkan maaf noona adalah Kai. Dia yang dengan setia menunggu jawaban noona. Dia yang masih memperhatikan noona sekalipun noona menjauhinya dan membuatnya tersiksa"

"Kau... tau itu darimana?"

"Tau apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kalau Jongin masih memperhatikanku, setia menungguku dan tersiksa dijauhi olehku?"

"Memangnya aku mengatakan itu tadi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

"Hanya menebak. Yang penting sekarang, kapan noona akan menemui Kai?"

"Eh? Ngngngng... tidak tahu"

"Ayolah noona. Kau itu mencintainya. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri begini"

"Aku masih belum yakin, Hun"

"Oke oke. Terserahmu saja noona. Tapi jangan merengek padaku apabila nanti Kai menyerah atasmu dan berbalik menjauhimu"

"Kalau seperti itu, berarti dia tidak sungguhan denganku"

"Setiap orang punya batasan atas sesuatu. Siapa tahu saja Kai nanti memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan dirimu bahagia dengan yang lain lalu memilih menjauhimu atau mengawasimu dan menjagamu dari jauh"

"Atau bisa juga rasa cintanya memudar padamu karena kau tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Segala kemungkinan amat sangat mungkin terjadi noona. Dan aku sebagai dongsaengmu yang paling tampan dan baik hanya mengingatkanmu agar tidak menyesal nantinya" lanjut Sehun sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

Kyungsoo diam. Memikirkan semua perkataan Sehun.

"Ah sudah pukul 9.30. Aku menumpang mandi ya noona. Aku harus sampai hotel pukul 10. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Bisakah noona membuat sarapan untuk kita selama aku mandi?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih diam, Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tahu noona pasti bisa mengambil keputusan terbaik. Aku menyayangimu"

Sehun mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tersentak. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebelum beranjak membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Sesuai permintaan Sehun tadi.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini apartemenku juga"

"Hyung! Aku bertanya serius. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ayolah Jongin, masa aku tidak boleh ke apartemenku sendiri?"

Jongin menatap Jongdae tajam. Seakan bersiap mencincang Jongdae apabila hyungnya itu tidak menjawab dengan benar. Membuat Jongdae membuang nafas kasar.

"Aku disuruh appa menengokmu. Kau mengabaikan telefon umma dan appa. Mereka jadi khawatir dengan keadaanmu" jawab Jongdae malas.

"Sudah kan? Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi sebaiknya kau lekas kembali ke Korea"

"Yak! Kau mengusir hyungmu? Aish benar-benar anak ini"

Jongin tidak menanggapi dan melangkah melewati hyungnya itu ke dapur. Untuk sekedar melihat bahwa kulkasnya benar-benar kosong.

Jongdae mengikuti Jongin ke dapur dan tersenyum mengejek melihat dongsaengnya membuang nafas kasar sebelum meneguk air putih yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Ck! Kau ini benar-benar ya. Pantas saja umma begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku kira kekhawatiran umma tidak beralasan. Ternyata..." Jongdae melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berdecak tak habis pikir.

"Diamlah, hyung. Kau tidak membeli sarapan sebelum kesini?"

"Tidak"

Jongin mendengus. "Tidak berguna" gerutunya.

"Tapi aku sudah memesan delivery begitu melihat kondisi kulkasmu yang mengenaskan. Seperti pemiliknya"

Jongin mendelik ke arah Jongdae yang hanya ditanggapi Jongdae dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Aku tidak mengenaskan"

"Ya ya ya terserah. Karena di mataku kau sangat amat mengenaskan. Kondisimu jauh lebih buruk daripada saat putus dari Soojung"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya maksud hyungnya dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Karena saat itu kesedihanmu memang terlihat, membuatmu mengenaskan. Sedangkan sekarang, kau mencoba tegar diatas kesedihanmu. Itu yang menurutku membuatnya lebih lebih mengenaskan"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Sepertinya segala sesuatunya tetap terlihat mengenaskan dimatamu, hyung"

"Memang"

Jongin melengos mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih di dapur ke ruang tamu. Menunggu delivery pesanan Jongdae datang.

Sambil menunggu, Jongin dan Jongdae sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di sofa. Jongin menatap Jongdae serius. Membuat Jongdae ikut-ikutan menatap Jongin serius.

"Katakan sebenarnya kenapa kau kesini? Tidak mungkin appa menyuruhmu kesini hanya karena mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu di pantau"

"Aku kesini memang untuk mengawasimu. Kau mulai bertingkah keterlaluan lagi, Jongin. Sekarang ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, hyung"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku mengenalmu dari kau masih mengompol dan memakai pempers"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang aku tahu, pasti ini menyangkut Kyungsoo. Ada apa?"

"Haruskah aku menceritakan padamu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bisakah tidak sekarang? Aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor, hyung"

"Aku bisa membantumu nanti. Jangan mengelak!"

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi-"

_Smartphone_ Jongdae berbunyi menandakan ada telefon.

Merogoh saku celana bahannya dan langsung menggeser tombol mengangkat.

"Masuk bodoh! Kau lambat sekali!" Semburnya langsung.

_"Aku tidak tahu password apartemenmu, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa masuk?"_

Jongdae menepuk dahinya sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Akan aku buka. Sebentar"

Memutuskan sambungan telefon itu sepihak sebelum bangkit berdiri membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

Jongin hanya menatap tingkah hyungnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak ada niatan buka suara sedikitpun.

Tidak lama kemudian Jongdae kembali bersama Chanyeol di belakangnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama menenteng plastik -yang sepertinya- berisi makanan.

Chanyeol menyapa Jongin sekilas sebelum meletakkan makanan itu di meja dan langsung membukanya bersama Jongdae.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang hingga habis tak bersisa.

Setelah menenggak minum, Jongdae kembali menatap Jongin serius. Meminta Jongin bercerita.

Chanyeol yang memang tahu maksud kedatangan Jongdae kesini hanya terduduk santai sambil menatap Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas berat sebelum memulai ceritanya.

Cerita seberapa kacaunya ia saat Kyungsoo menjauhinya setelah makan siang mereka waktu itu. Menceritakan juga soal ia yang hanya bisa mengetahui kondisi serta memperhatikan Kyungsoo lewat perantara Henry. Semua Jongin ceritakan kepada hyungnya dan Chanyeol yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Selesai Jongin bercerita, Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka tidak habis pikir, mereka kira selama ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kedekatan mereka berdua sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi yang mengenal mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran wanita" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara.

"Waktu kau dan Baekhyun bagaimana?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kami dekat, aku menyatakan perasaanku ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerima. Selesai" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja semudah itu. Karena Baekhyun noona memang sudah menyukai Chanyeol hyung dari ajakan kencan pertama" sahut Jongin sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Wah berarti memang kau kurang beruntung soal percintaan Jongin"

"Pernyataanmu tidak membantu sama sekali hyung"

"Kami akan bicara pada Kyungsoo" usulan Chanyeol membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya membantumu, bodoh!" Jongdae memukul kepala Jongin pelan. Tak habis pikir. Kenapa dongsaengnya mendadak lambat berpikir begini.

"Kau kan hanya bisa menunggu apapun keputusan Kyungsoo. Mencoba menghiburmu pun percuma. Jongdae pernah bilang padaku, kau tidak bisa dihibur saat patah hati kecuali oleh orang-orang tertentu. Jadi, lebih baik aku dan Jongdae mencari tahu dari perspektif Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo mencari jawaban untukmu. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?"

Jongin dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Nah, jadi kau jangan terlalu bersedih seperti ini Jongin. Kau benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan"

Jongin mendelikan matanya dan hanya berdehem. Tidak berniat menanggapi Jongdae lebih lanjut.

Hening beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Jadi, kalian berdua jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk ini?"

Chanyeol tergelak sebentar sebelum menjawab ringan.

"Tentu saja tidak, Jongin. Aku ada pekerjaan dengan EXO disini. Sebagai fotografer untuk photobook yang akan mereka keluarkan. Lagipula aku ingin menonton _runaway_ Victoria Secret di London akhir tahun ini. Oh dan acara Award Gala juga. Jadi sekalian saja"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongdae.

"Apa? Aku? Aku disuruh appa membantumu disini. Karena harga properti sedang turun kau pasti mengalami kesulitan. Belum lagi acara-acara akhir tahun yang banyaknya tidak terkira. Appa bisa menghandle yang di Korea. Jadi appa mengirimku sebagai orang tambahan disini"

"Oh, dan aku juga akan ikut Chanyeol ke London melihat model-model seksi itu" lanjut Jongdae dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Jadwal Kyungsoo baru saja habis untuk hari ini. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen. Dia memang bisa dengan mudah bersikap profesional saat dipanggung tadi. Tapi saat di _backstage, _beda lagi urusannya. Pikiran terus saja tertuju pada Jongin dan nasehat-nasehat yang diterimanya belakangan ini. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memaksa otaknya terus berpikir tentang keputusan yang akan dia ambil. Dan dia kena akibatnya sekarang.

Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya. Berusaha tertidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Denyutan dikepalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hingga akhirnya dia pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Henry menyangka Kyungsoo hanya tertidur. Berkali-kali Henry mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan terbangun.

Henry mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo susah dibangunkan begini. Dengan berpikiran bahwa Kyungsoo hanya terlalu lelah sehingga tertidur amat lelap. Henry mengakhiri acara membangunkan Kyungsoo dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat parkir ini. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya harapan Henry terkabul. Karena tidak jauh dari tempat Henry memarkirkan mobilnya, ada 2 orang pemuda yang seperti dikenalnya baru keluar dari mobil. Dan Henry mengenal mobil itu. Mobil Jongin.

Menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat jelas siapa kedua orang itu. Hingga akhirnya Henry sedikit berteriak memanggil nama mereka.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan dengan segera menghampiri Henry dengan pandangan bertanya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Henry meminta tolong mereka menggendong Kyungsoo keatas.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, akhirnya Chanyeol yang memiliki tubuh paling besar disitu, mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke gendongannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun saat di lift. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah bangun, Henry pamit ke keluar dilantai tempat apartemennya berada. Dia masih harus mengurus banyak berkas dan kontrak-kontrak.

Kyungsoo yang masih lemas hanya bisa mengangguk. Tubuhnya masih di topang dari kanan kiri oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

"Ada apa oppadeul?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Nanti saja di apartemenmu. Kau terlihat lemas"

"Ah... itu tadi sepertinya aku pingsan di mobil"

"WHAT?!"

Kyungsoo mengusap-usap kedua telinganya yang terasa berdengung akibat teriakan suara nyaring Jongdae dan suara bass Chanyeol di kanan kirinya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kami kira tadi kau tertidur" lirih Jongdae yang diangguki Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Setelah meminum obat pereda pusing di dapur. Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa jus jeruk untuk Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh mereka.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Tanya Jongdae -sok- polos.

"Kenapa oppadeul kesini?"

"Oke langsung saja. Ada masalah apa kau dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat dengan mata berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Oh? Masalah? Tidak ada"

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong pada kami" sahut Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa oppadeul. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepatnya"

"Do Kyungsoo" suara Jongdae terdengar menakutkan.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Oke aku akan cerita"

Mengalirlah cerita versi Kyungsoo ke telinga Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius. Seakan-akan apabila mereka melewatkan 1 kata pun, mereka akan dihukum seberat-beratnya.

"Nah, aku sudah mengambil keputusan berkat ceramah Sehun tadi pagi. Jadi oppadeul tidak perlu cemas. Oke?"

"Bagus deh. Kalau kau sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tidak tega melihat Jongin begitu mengenaskan" ucap Jongdae sambil tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah keadaan Jongin mengenaskan?" Kyungsoo meringis membayangkan kondisi Jongin.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Jongdae hanya terlalu membesarkan sesuatu. Jongin tidak semengenaskan yang kau bayangkan. Tapi ya... memang cukup mengenaskan sih"

"Yak oppa!"

"Aigoo" Chanyeol yang gemas akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

Mereka melanjutkan dengan obrolan yang ringan. Diselingi candaan konyol dari Chanyeol maupun Jongdae. Membuat Kyungsoo melupakan denyut menyakitkan dikepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Jongin merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya. Menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia lelah. Tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya. 3 hari lalu Jongdae bilang bahwa Kyungsoo sudah memiliki keputusan. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang ia masih digantung dengan ketidakjelasan. Bukan. Jongin bukan lelah mencintai Kyungsoo. Lebih kepada lelah menunggu ketidakpastian.

Tapi Jongin bisa apa? Demi Kyungsoo apapun akan ia lakukan. Sekalipun memaksa hatinya untuk selalu bersabar.

Setidaknya, sekarang Jongin tidak sekacau kemarin-kemarin saat Jongdae belum datang. Tanpa hyungnya sadar, dia sedikit banyak membantu Jongin lebih rileks menjalani hari.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sedang mengawasi real estate sekitaran malibu. Sebenarnya ini pekerjaan bawahannya, tapi berhubung Jongin sedang penat di kantor. Dia memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan ini sekalian berkunjung nantinya ke sekitaran pantai. Berharap angin pantai yang lembab dapat mengangkat sedikit rasa lelahnya.

Lagipula Jongdae tidak melarang.

Menurut Jongdae, Jongin memang membutuhkan sedikit angin segar untuk melepas penatnya.

Pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan. Matahari masih bersinar terik diatas kepala. Namun tidak menghalangi Jongin untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan merasakan angin pantai menerpa wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Jongin mulai berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan bertelanjang kaki. Jas kerjanya dan dasi sudah dia letakkan di mobil, sehingga hanya menyisakan kemeja putih yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan pas dengan kancing teratas yang dibuka sambil menenteng sepatu kerjanya.

Pantai ini sedang sepi sepanjang dia berjalan tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba manik mata Jongin menemukan sebuah keramaian aneh lumayan jauh darinya. Dengan penasaran, Jongin mendekati keramaian itu.

Matanya membulat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang berpose menggoda di tepi pantai itu dan disekelilingnya ada beberapa staf selain sang fotografer. Tidak jauh dari sana juga terlihat model-model cantik dan seksi lain yang sedang beristirahat dibangku khusus.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo baru duduk di tempatnya saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang familiar tidak jauh dari lokasi pemotretannya ini. Sedang berdiri terdiam menatap ke arahnya.

Tunggu.

Kearahnya?

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berharap itu hanya ilusinya semata karena terlalu merindukan orang itu. Tapi bayangan Jongin yang berdiri disana tidak juga hilang.

"Aku masih ada sesi tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo ke seorang wanita yang mengurus pemotretan ini.

"Tinggal sesi foto grup. Setelah itu kau bebas" jawab wanita itu dengan mata tetap terfokus pada sesi pemotretan di depannya.

"Masih lama?"

"Lumayan. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku seperti melihat temanku tadi. Boleh aku menghampirinya dulu?"

"Silahkan saja"

Kyungsoo segera bangkit mengambil jubahnya. Dan menghampiri Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

"Hai"

Sapaan yang terdengar canggung itu membuat Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Seakan nyawanya baru kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Hai... juga"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kyungsoo meringis kecil mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Hei, ini tempat umum. Salah aku disini?"

"Umm.. tidak sih. Baiklah aku ganti pertanyaan. Kenapa kau berdiri diam disini?"

"Mengamatimu"

"Ha?"

Jongin menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku sedang ada pekerjaan di daerah sini. Lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai. Tanpa sengaja melihatmu yang sedang pemotretan. Yasudah aku memutuskan mengamatimu saja dari sini"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jongin dengan pipi yang merona.

"Victoria Secret?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pemotretan untuk Victoria Secret?" Tanya Jongin lebih jelas.

"Oh? Iya. Bagaimana kau tau?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Namun matanya menyusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Dan merona malu. Menyadari dirinya hanya asal memakai jubahnya sehingga tubuhnya yang masih memakai dalaman Victoria Secret terlihat jelas.

"Yak! Jaga pandanganmu Jongin!"

Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pemotretannya, ia pergi dengan Jongin untuk makan malam sekaligus menyelesaikan segala permasalahan diantara mereka.

Mereka memilih restoran italia untuk makan malam. Dengan nuansa yang sedikit tertutup agar bisa leluasa membicarakan masalah mereka.

Makanan pembuka datang.

Jongin mulai menyuap makanannya namun pandangannya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah dan akhirnya mengalah. Menatap balik Jongin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"So?"

"Apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa jawabanmu atas pernyataanku waktu itu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Haruskah kita membicarakan itu sekarang, Jongin?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengulur waktu lagi, Kyungsoo. Aku menerima apapun keputusanmu. Kau tau itu"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama berpikir. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Maaf" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Senyum Jongin merekah tanpa bisa ditahan.

Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang saling bertautan di atas meja. Mengambil tangan halus itu dan mengecup jari berhias cincinnya.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mencoba memahami perasaanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat"

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat tanpa bisa dicegah. Senyum uniknya terukir jelas. Pipinya merona. Dadanya berdetak berlebihan.

Belum pernah Kyungsoo merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ah, perasaan yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Selesai makan malam, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke apartemennya dan langsung pamit untuk kembali ke apartemennya sendiri setelah mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak bisa menginap. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang dibawa Jongdae kerumah.

Bulan-bulan di penghujung tahun memang selalu menjadi bulan-bulan penuh pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi beberapa bulan ini harga properti sedang turun sehingga pemasaran properti sedang mengalami kesulitan.

Tapi niat Jongin pulang bukan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dirumah. Oh ayolah, Jongin cerdas dan cekatan. Dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di apartemen Kyungsoo sambil bermesraan. Jadi dia hanya ingin memberitahu Jongdae bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo suah resmi, mengambil berkas pekerjaan dan beberapa baju, dan kembali lagi ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang sedang menyiapkan cemilan untuk mereka. Ah, membayangkan rencananya saja sudah membuat Jongin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat memanggang kue kering untuk cemilannya dan Jongin nanti.

Memandang oven dihadapannya dengan mata menerawang. Memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat Jongin datang nanti. Ah, Kyungsoo tidak sabar rasanya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Suara husky milik Jongin terdengar lembut ditelinganya. Dengan lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Memikirkan kapan aku bisa mengangkat kue-kue itu"

"Ey, you're liar"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan membalik tubuhnya. Dengan secepat kilat mengecup pipi kanan Jongin.

"Apa-apaan itu? Tidak adil kalau hanya sebelah" ucap Jongin sambil mengarahkan pipi kirinya kehadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah sebelum mengecup pipi kiri Jongin sekilas. Membuat Jongin ikut tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**.**

**.**

Kue-kue kering buatan Kyungsoo sudah di masuk dengan aman kedalam toples.

Sesuai bayangan Jongin tadi saat perjalanan ke apartemennya. Mereka sekarang sedang bermesraan dikasur kamar apartemen Kyungsoo. Dengan Jongin yang sibuk dengan berkasnya dan Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

Apa?

Oke, jadi posisi mereka itu begini. Jongin yang bersandar pada _bed stand _dan Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada dirinya. Dihadapan Kyungsoo dipasang meja kecil untuk meletakkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan Jongin. Jadi, Jongin membaca berkasnya melewati pundak Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk dengan _smartphone_ dan cemilannya yang ikut di letakkan di meja.

Menghindari tumpahnya air ke berkas Jongin, mereka meletakkan jus jeruk -yang tadi sempat dibuat Kyungsoo- di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Mungkin kalian merasa aneh dengan posisi mereka. Tapi toh mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati posisi tersebut.

Kyungsoo bisa dengan bebas mendengar detak jantung Jongin yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri, bisa leluasa menghirup wangi khas Jongin yang menyerupai wangi kayu manis dengan sentuhan mint itu, bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Jongin yang menggelitik di sekitar leher dan pundaknya. Ah, Kyungsoo berharap tidak pernah terlepas dari posisi ini untuk selamanya yang sangat lama.

**.**

**.**

**The Celebrity**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**L/N :: **apa? Iya tau kok ini lama banget updatenya. Sebulan lebih ya? /setel lagu taeyang/ mianhae mianhae hajima/?

Semoga kemunculan ini _ga begitu_ mengecewakan hehe. Ga berharap banyak sih. Pokoknya makasih banget buat yang setia menunggu /very deep bow/.

Chap ini aku dedikasikan buat adek2ku tersayang yang gapernah bosen ngingetin "kak kapan update?". Ini udah update ya cantik2ku~

Btw, **CHAP SELANJUTNYA SEBULAN LAGI YAAAA~ /hiding in KaiSoo hug/**

Dan buat **KAISOO BIRTHDAY** nanti aku bakal ngepost oneshoot.

Maaf gabisa disebutin satu-satu. Pokoknya **JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT SEMUA-MUANYA. BUAT YG REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SILENT READERS. POKOKNYA MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA DAN MAAF AKU UPDATE LUAMAAAAA BUANGEEEETTTT /VERY VERY DEEP BOW/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LET'S WAIT FOR OUR BOYS COMEBACK~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COLORFULL 2015 WITH EXO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO AND EXO-L, WE ARE ONE!**

**SARANGHAJA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?^^**


End file.
